Forgotten Pain
by RedKitten
Summary: Crawford wird nach Washington versetzt und Schwarz bekommt einen neuen Teamleader, der den Rest von Schwarz auf seine eigene Weise seinen Regeln unterwerfen will --Beendet--
1. Default Chapter

Das hier hab ich vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Block (ich nenne es immer Hefter, weil da so ziemlich wie alle Schulfächer vertreten sind) entdeckt! Wieso bringt meine vergurkte Fantasie immer so was *zeigt auf die Story* zustande, wenn ich in der Schule sitze? Wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwer es ist ein bisschen was lemon-haftes zu schreiben, wenn man genau vor dem Lehrer sitzt und man gleichzeitig auch noch versuchen muss das Gekritzel vor dem überaus neugierigen Banknachbarn zu verstecken?! Außerdem brauche ich noch ne Muse...mir fällt, immer wenn's wirklich langweilig wird, nichts mehr ein! Hat jemand ne Muse übrig??  
  
Well...  
  
Was würde passieren, wenn Crawford nach Washington versetzt wird und Schwarz ein neues Teammitglied bekommt; einen wirklichen Scheißkerl, der auf seine eigene Art versucht die Schwarz-Jungs zu brechen...  
  
Pairing: Schu&Crawfisch (später sicher auch noch andere)  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir...gar nichts...ich hab nicht mal ne verdammte Muse!! T__T  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Forgotten Pain  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
Wusste ich, was auf mich zu kam, als ich das erste Mal Bradley Crawford traf? Nein, nie habe ich es gewusst.  
  
Hat es mich damals interessiert?  
  
Nicht einen Augenblick. Alles war zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser, als einen weiteren Tag in einem dieser Trainingslager, wo sie deine mentalen Fähigkeiten so lange austesten und perfektionieren, bis einem der Kopf wie überreifes Obst unter einem Jumbojet vorkommt.  
  
Zwei Tage vor meinem 15. Geburtstag hatten die ach so weisen und ach so allwissenden Männer und Frauen von SZ beschlossen mich aus meinem ach so familiären Umfeld zu reißen und mich nach Übersee zu verschiffen.  
  
Wie schon gesagt, alles war besser als eine von SZs Einrichtungen, oder sollte ich besser sagen Gefängnissen. Physische und psychische Züchtung stand genauso auf der Tagesordnung wie Vergewaltigung und Erniedrigungen jeglicher Art, nur dass niemand die letzten beiden Punkte freiwillig zugeben würde.  
  
Sie schickten mich also mit so wenig Informationen wie möglich und so vielen Informationen wie nötig nach Japan: Ein neues Team für den Kampf gegen Kritiker sollte gegründet werden. Das Einzige, was ich zusätzlich zu dem erfahren hatte, war, dass ein Mann namens Bradley Crawford der Verantwortliche für dieses Team sein sollte.  
  
Als ich damals aus dem Flugzeug stieg und die Gangway hinunterging, bot sich vor mir das typische Bradley-Crawford-Bild: Hochgewachsene Gestalt, dunkle Haare, Brille, Armani-Anzug, Aktenkoffer - Braddy wie er leibt und lebt.  
  
Er hat sich bis heute kaum verändert. Sicher, seine Gesichtszüge sind schärfer geworden, im Gegensatz zu mir hat er sein jugendliches Aussehen schon fast vollkommen verloren, auch seine gesamte Statur hat sich im Laufe der Zeit mehr und mehr ausgeprägt. Aber dennoch ist er in gewisser Weise immer noch der 19 jährige Junge, der mich damals am Flughafen empfangen hat.  
  
Versteht mich nicht falsch, er war schon immer ein kalter, übertrieben selbstkontrollierter, arroganter Bastard. Brad war nie jemand, der seinen Gefühlen Beachtung geschenkt hat, wenn es um irgendwelche Entscheidungen ging, auch nicht als er noch jünger war. Dennoch hatte er schon immer etwas an sich, was mich fasziniert hat und noch bis heute fasziniert. Es ist definitiv nicht seine Art oder sein Auftreten; wenn das so wäre, könnte ich gleich ein Skalpell heiraten - genauso kalt, genauso steif /1/ und genauso tödlich.  
  
Es ist vielmehr etwas in seinem Wesen was mich in seinen Bann zieht. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben aber die Art und Weise, diese Gabe alles in ständiger Kontrolle zu behalten ist für mich etwas bewundernswertes. Ich gebe zu, ich beneide ihn dafür, denn ich was nie in der Lage irgendetwas wirklich zu kontrollieren.  
  
Mein Leben, meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken...dauernd frage ich mich, ob ich wirklich einen entscheidenden Einfluss auf all das habe.  
  
Vielleicht ist mein ganzes Dasein schon von der ersten Sekunde an gelenkt und kontrolliert worden.  
  
Vielleicht sind die Stimmen, die ich in meinen Kopf höre und meine eigenen Gedanken nenne, nicht wirklich meine eigenen, sondern irgendwelche Gedanken von wildfremden Menschen, die von meiner "besonderen Gabe" -wie es meine Ausbilder immer nannten- zufällig erfasst werden ohne dass ich es realisiere.  
  
Eigentlich spielt das alles keine Rolle; weder für mich noch für Crawford.  
  
Wir sind Schwarz, wir dürfen uns keine Sentimentalitäten erlauben!  
  
Nur fällt es Crawford wesentlich leichter als mir seine verdammten Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Und egal wie oft ich schon zu ihm gegangen bin und ihm gesagt habe, dass er diesen übergroßen Stock endlich aus seinem Arsch ziehen soll, ich habe ihn immer schon für seine Selbstbeherrschung bewundert.  
  
Gott weiß, ich würde das nie vor ihm zugeben!  
  
Lieber würde ich nackt vor Weiss Lambada tanzen!  
  
Inzwischen sehe ich es vielmehr als eine Art Herausforderung Brad aus seiner Muschel namens Selbstdisziplin zu locken. Nicht umsonst störe ich ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit und lenke ihn von seiner furchtbar wichtigen Arbeit oder anderen Unwichtigkeiten ab; mal ganz davon Abgesehen, dass es wirklich Spaß macht aus unserem stoischen Anführer mehr als nur irgendwelche knappe und emotionslose Wortfetzen "herauszukitzeln".  
  
Selten passiert es, dass Crawford etwas mehr als nur Wut zeigt, wenn er seinen Emotionen erlaubt durch diese harte Schale von Selbstbeherrschung zu brechen. Aber wenn es passiert, bleibt es einem für immer in Erinnerung...  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
/1/ Hentai, ich wusste, dass ihr jetzt DARAN denkt!  
  
----- Verzeiht mir den Prolog, ich weiß, man hätte ihn wirklich weglassen können...  
  
Dafür gibt's bald LEMON!! Na ja, und Schu muss im nächsten Kapitel ein bisschen leiden, aber das ist schon ok... ^__^  
  
(insgeheim liebe ich es ja Schu zu quälen, ich elender Sadist *mwahahahahaha*) 


	2. Kapitel1

°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Kapitel1  
  
  
  
Ein verstauchtes Handgelenk, ein paar geprellte Rippen, eine relativ tiefe Schnittwunde am rechten Oberarm und diverse Blutergüsse, die sich gleichmäßig über meinen ganzen Körper verteilten. Dies war das Ergebnis einer einzigen Mission, die nicht wirklich so erfolgreich lief wie es eigentlich geplant war. OK, um die Wahrheit zu sagen sie war ein einziges Desaster. Crawford war alles andere als begeistert und in einer guten Stimmung gewesen, als wir wieder in unserem Versteck am Stadtrand von Tokio ankamen. Die Hälfte von Schwarz war für die nächsten Tage nicht einsatzfähig, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Farfie in seinem Blutrausch völlig -und damit meine ich völlig- durchgeknallt war und alles, was ihm in den Weg kam, niedergemetzelt hatte; ich erinnere nur an die Schnittwunde an meinem Arm.  
  
Langsam schleppte ich mich durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Couch. Ich wollte mich einfach nur hinlegen und mich dann für die nächsten 2 Tage nicht mehr bewegen müssen. Mein Hintern hatte noch nicht das Polster berührt, als plötzlich Crawford in der Türe stand.  
  
"Runter von der Couch, Schuldig, die Blutflecken bekommt man sonst nie wieder aus dem Stoff", befahl er mir in seinem unerschütterlichen Führer- Ton.  
  
Ich grinste ich nur an und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Ich hatte noch nie auf seine Befehlte gehört und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.  
  
"Brad, ich w--"  
  
Noch bevor ich den Satz beendet hatte, zerrte er mich am Kragen meines Jacketts von dem Sofa hoch und rammte mich gegen die nächste Wand.  
  
"Crawford! Nicht Brad, nicht Bradley-chan und auch nicht Braddylein!"  
  
Seine Hände waren plötzlich in meinen Haaren und er zerrte mich in die Küche.  
  
"Wieso, Schuldig, WIESO kannst du nicht einmal das machen was ich dir sage?"  
  
Während Crawford mich anschrie, drückte er mich mit der einen Hand gegen die Spüle und öffnete mit der anderen die Knöpfe meines Jacketts und meines Hemdes.  
  
"Br...Crawford, was hast du vor?"  
  
Langsam stieg Panik in mir hoch. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Als ich seine Hand an meiner Hose spürte, machte etwas in mir klick: Mit aller Macht versuchte ich mich aus dieser Position zu befreien und so schnell wie möglich von Crawford wegzukommen. Sein Griff in meinen Haaren wurde nur noch stärker und er drängte mich noch enger an die Spüle.  
  
// Was in für ein scheiß Spiel soll das sein, Crawford? // Diesen Gedanken schrie ich regelrecht in seinen Kopf. Ich bekam keine Antwort und -um ehrlich zu sein- ich hatte nie eine erwartet.  
  
Erneut versuchte ich ihn von mir wegzustoßen.  
  
// Was in Gottes Namen geht hier vor?! Wieso tut er so was? Was soll das alles? // Eine Flut von Gedanken schoss durch meinen Kopf. Ich behielt allerdings alle diese unbeantworteten Fragen für mich, er sollte nicht noch mehr erfahren welche Unsicherheit und Angst ich in dem Moment verspürte.  
  
Inzwischen war meine Hose halb offen und mein Jackett samt Hemd lagen verstreut auf dem Küchenboden.  
  
"W-was hast d--"  
  
"Halt den Mund, Schuldig!" Zischte er.  
  
Unsicher blickte ich ihn an, ich spürte wie mein Körper anfing zu zittern. Ich wagte nicht auch nur einen einzigen Laut von mir zu geben und Crawford wusste das.  
  
Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. Nun wusste ich, das ich in verdammten Schwierigkeiten war.  
  
Von wem konnte ich Hilfe erwarten? Nagi würde sich einen Scheißdreck für mich interessieren und Farfie würde nur irgendetwas von Gott und weinenden Engeln faseln; mal ganz davon abgesehen, das er stoned in seiner Zelle saß und sich an den bunten Farben des Lala-Landes erfreute.  
  
Das nächste, was passieren sollte, war für mich wie ein KO-Schlag, obwohl der eigentliche erst ein paar Sekunden später kam.  
  
Die Hand, die gerade eben noch meine Haare in einen eisernen Griff hielt, strich sanft über meine Wange, meine Lippen, meinen Hals, während sich Crawford langsam zu mir herunterbeugte. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, durchfuhr mich ein Blitz, ich spürte ein Gribbeln bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers.  
  
Bevor ich allerdings realisieren konnte, was eigentlich passiert, war die Hand zurück in meinen Haaren und ich wurde mit ziemlicher Kraft gegen den Kühlschrank geschleudert.  
  
Knock out.  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
OK, Schu genug gequält! Im nächsten Kapitel wird er dafür aber reichlich entschädigt, Braddy kümmert sich schon um Schu-baby... 


	3. Kapitel2

Endlich Lemon! ^__~  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Kapitel2  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in meinem Bett - nackt. Die Schnittwunde an meinem Arm war verbunden, ebenso meine geprellten Rippen; Brad musste das getan haben. Dennoch änderte dies nichts daran, dass mein Kopf schmerzte, mein ganzer Arm pulsierte und meine Rippen sich anfühlten, als ob sie jemand verkehrt herum in mich regelrecht hineingestopft hatte. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und blickte mich um. Das Licht der kleinen Nachttischlampe neben meinem Bett erleuchtete den Raum nur spärlich, überall waren Schatten. Ich hasste diese Dunkelheit.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Crawford, mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Packung Schmerztabletten in der Hand, trat in mein Zimmer.  
  
Wie betäubt starrte ich ihn an. Würde er das zu Ende bringen, was er in der Küche begonnen hatte?  
  
Jeder Muskel meines Körpers war angespannt, diesmal würde ich das alles nicht so einfach über mich ergehen lassen!  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stellte Crawford das Glas und die Tabletten auf den Nachttisch vor diese verdammte Lampe, die mehr und mehr Schatten in dem Raum zu verbreiten schien.  
  
Mein Zimmer erschien mir kleiner und dunkler vor als je zuvor. Ich war gefangen in diesem verfluchten Zimmer zusammen mit Crawford und hatte keine Ahnung was als nächstes geschehen würde. Manchmal hasste ich ihn dafür, dass ich seine mentalen Schilde nicht durchdringen konnte...Streich das! Ich hasste ihn IMMER dafür!  
  
Was sollte das ganze?!  
  
Erst schlägt er mich, dann küsst er mich, dann schlägt er mich wieder...wenn es hier so was wie eine Regelmäßigkeit gäbe, müsste jetzt eigentlich wieder der angenehme Teil dieses kleinen "Zeitvertreibes" kommen, oder?  
  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Crawford auf die Kante meines Bettes setzte und seine Brille abnahm.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Schuldig." Geistesabwesend massierte er mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seinen Nasenrücken. "Ich entschuldige mich, ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen."  
  
Woah, stop, moment! Brad Crawford entschuldigt sich?! In meinem Zimmer! Bei mir!  
  
Ich meine, wir reden hier von dem unfehlbaren Brad-gleich-nach-meiner- Geburt-wurde-mir-ein-Baumstamm-zu-tief-in-den-Arsch-geschoben-Crawford! Der Mann hat Nagi geschlagen, er hat Farfie geschlagen und bei mir hat er da keine Ausnahme gemacht, noch nie! Und nun...  
  
"...es ist...OK, denke ich." Das war das einzige, was ich in diesem Augenblick zustande brachte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er seine Brille ebenfalls auf die Kommode gelegt und blickte mir nun mit diesem eiskalten Blick direkt in die Augen. Ich war wie paralysiert, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte mich kein Stück bewegen können.  
  
Und da war es wieder, dieses Grinsen.  
  
Shit, wieso fühlte ich mich plötzlich wie die Maus vor einem riesen Stück Käse? Man weiß genau, dass es eine Falle ist und trotzdem ist der "Preis" zu verführerisch um sich einfach umzudrehen und so schnell wie möglich davonzurennen.  
  
Und als kleine brave Maus, die ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, griff ich nach den Schmerztabletten, anstatt aus dem Bett zu springen und abzuhauen, und würgte diese mit einem Schluck Wasser runter, bevor ich mich wieder Crawford zuwandte. Das Grinsen war noch immer nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
Meine Augen müssen die Größe von Suppentellern gehabt haben, als er sich über mich beugte und mich zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend küsste. Seine Zunge strich über meine Lippen, bevor er schließlich sanft auf meine Unterlippe biss.  
  
Brad war ziemlich gut in dem was er tat, im Job wie im Bett. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sein Mund wanderte zu meinem Hals, wo er zubiss, bevor er an der Wunde legte. Er kniete sich zwischen meine Beine, so dass ich seine Erektion durch den Stoff der Hose fühlen konnte, strich mit seiner Zunge über meinen Hals, bevor er erneut zubiss, diesmal in meine Schulter. Ich keuchte seinen Namen, als ich meine Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Scheiß auf Kuschelsex! Das hier war genau das, was ich in dem Moment brauchte!  
  
Ich fühlte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals, während seine Hände über meinen Rücken strichen. Unser beider Atem wurde schneller und drang teilweise nur noch stoßweise durch die Stille des Zimmers.  
  
"Stop, Brad, warte!" Ich drückte ihn von mir weg.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Crawford mich an. Daraufhin grinste ich nur auffordernd und zupfte an seinem Hemd. "Zu viele Klamotten, Crawford", informierte ich ihn knapp.  
  
Eine Sekunde später öffneten meine Finger die Köpfe seines Hemdes, während er sich an seiner Hose zuschaffen machte. Noch bevor ich meine "Arbeit" beendet hatte, drückte er mich zurück auf das Bett und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge fand ungehindert den Weg in meinen Mund und es brach ein zügelloser Kampf um die Dominanz dieses kleinen Tete-a-tetes aus. Seine Hände pressten meine Handgelenke in die weiche Matratze unter mir, während ich mich versuchte aus seinem Griff zu befreien und ihn mit meinen Beinen, die ich inzwischen um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu rollen...ohne Erfolg.  
  
Als ich letztendlich aufgab, hörte ich nur ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen neben meinem Ohr. Schon fast erschrocken riss ich meinen Kopf herum um in Brads Gesicht blicken zu können. Er lachte tatsächlich. Ich hatte ihn noch nie einfach so lachen hören. Wenn er lachte, dann war da immer dieser Ton von Geringschätzung und Arroganz in seiner Stimme. Diesmal nicht, diesmal lachte er, weil er tatsächlich Spaß hatte; zumindest hörte es sich für mich danach an.  
  
"Ich wundere mich wirklich, ob du nicht den falschen Codenamen trägst, Mastermind", raunte Brad und biss leicht in meine Brustwarze.  
  
"Du miaust, schnurrst und fauchst wie ein kleines Kätzchen, wenn du dich unter mir windest. Sicher, dass du nicht zu..." Er unterbrach seine Worte erneut, diesmal um die Innenseite meiner Schenkel mit Küssen und Bissen zu übersähen. "...zu Weiss gehörst?"  
  
"Weiss? Ich gehrrrrnn..." Ich verschluckte die Worte regelrecht, als er begann über die ganze Länge meines inzwischen harten Gliedes zu lecken.  
  
Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war ein leises "Kätzchen, schnurr für mich", bevor sein Mund meinen Schaft sanft umschloss und er leise zu summen begann. Die Vibration machte mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Meine Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Schultern, als Brad seine Hände um meine Hüfte legte und zu saugen begann. Eine Welle von Lust erfasste mich, mein Denken setzte völlig aus, das einzige, was ich noch wahrnahm, war mein Stöhnen, das durch das ganze Haus hallte. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde trieb er mich mit seinen talentierten Mund näher zu meinem Höhepunkt.  
  
Plötzlich ließ er, sehr zu meinen Missfallen, von mir ab und öffnete die Kommode neben meinem Bett. Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, was er machte, schloss er den kleinen Schrank wieder und drehte mich auf den Bauch.  
  
"...Brad?" Ich versuchte mich wieder umzudrehen um sehen zu können, was er hinter meinem Rücken tat, doch eine Hand drückte mich zurück auf das Bett.  
  
"Vertrau mir, Kätzchen", murmelte Crawford leise.  
  
Eine Sekunde später spürte ich einen Finger in mich eindrang.  
  
"Du ha-hast...die Gleitcreme also ge-...gefunden", stöhnte und keuchte ich, während dem ersten Finger in mir ein zweiter folgte.  
  
Als ich plötzlich nur noch Sterne vor meinen Augen sah und ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln durch meinen ganzen Körper jagte, wusste ich, dass Brad diesen kleinen Punkt in mir gefunden hatte. Ungeduldig streckte ich ihm mein Becken entgegen. Ich wollte mehr in mir spüren, ich wollte ihn ganz in mir spüren.  
  
"Brad...jetzt gleich...ich will..."  
  
Ich konnte mein sinnloses Gebrabbel nicht beenden, als er sich hinter mir positionierte und seine Finger durch etwas größeres und härteres ersetzte. Mit einem einzigen, schnellen Stoß drang er in mich ein, während er meinen Namen stöhnte.  
  
Um meinen Schrei zu dämpfen, biss ich in das Kopfkissen unter mir. Es war zuviel für mich, ER war zuviel für mich.  
  
Brad wisperte bedeutungslosen Nonsens in mein Ohr um mir die Anspannung und das schon fast qualvolle Gefühl ihn in mir zu haben zu nehmen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Schmerz und Erregung, einzelne Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Nach einer Weile legte sich der Schmerz und ich begann mich zu entspannen. Ich seufzte leise, als sich Crawford langsam in mir zu bewegen begann, während er meinen Nacken mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte. Das Gefühl seiner Hände, die über meinen Körper strichen, seiner Haut auf meiner und seine Bewegungen in mir zu spüren war unbeschreiblich; es war nicht genug.  
  
"Mehr...härter!" Ich bettelte Brad regelrecht an.  
  
Kräftiger und immer schneller stieß sein Becken nach vorn. Ich stöhnte bei jedem Stoß auf und klammerte mich verzweifelt an das Bettlaken. Ein immer heißer werdendes Feuer brannte in meinem Körper, ich wusste nicht wie lange ich es noch ertragen könnte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich wie sich eine Hand um mein Glied legte und im gleichen Rhythmus zu pumpen begann. Es dauerte nicht lang bevor sich die Welt um mich herum zu drehen begann und ich mit einem lauten Schrei in Crawfords Hand kam. Sämtliche Kraft war aus meinem Körper gewichen, das einzige, was mich noch in einer halb knienden, halb liegenden Position hielt, waren Brads Arme, die er fest um meine Hüften geschlungen hatte. Nach wenigen schnellen Stößen kam auch er mit einem heiseren Schrei, ich spürte wie sich sein heißer Samen in mir ergoss.  
  
Erschöpft rollte er sich auf die Seite und begann über seine Hand zu lecken, über die ich ein paar Sekunden vorher gekommen war. Ich starrte ihn nur durch halbgeschlossene Augen an und versuchte meinen rasenden Herzschlag zu normalisieren und mein Gehirn wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten zog mich Brad zu sich in die Arme und küsste mich kurz, bevor er die Bettdecke über uns beide ausbreitete und die Augen schloss.  
  
"Brad, wieso hast du mich geschlagen?" Ich konnte nicht anders, diese Frage huschte immer wieder durch meine Gedanken. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wieso er am frühern Abend so reagiert hatte und ich wollte es wissen, jetzt gleich.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir schlafen", meinte Brad mit einem leichten Seufzen.  
  
Aaaaaaaha, er wollte also mit mir schlafen...  
  
Ich habe es nie versucht diesen Mann zu verstehen und ich werde es sicherlich auch nie tun.  
  
"Wieso...hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt?"  
  
"Fragen?" Er lachte kurz. "Aber Schu, wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, wo wäre dabei der Spaß gewesen?"  
  
Ich riss meine Augen auf und blickte ihn überrascht an. Crawford und Spaß? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass dieses Wort überhaupt zu seinem Vokabular gehörte.  
  
Er lächelte mich nur an und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch meine Haare. "Schlaf jetzt, du bist geschwächt, du wirst es brauchen." Ich kuschelte mich zurück in das weiche Kissen und schloss die Augen. Meine Gedanken schwirrten noch immer um das, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.  
  
Im Halbschlaf hörte ich noch seine Gedanken, leise wie ein Flüstern, und ich spürte wie Brad seine Arme um meinen Körper schlang.  
  
// Ich liebe dich, Schu. Pass bitte auf dich auf //  
  
Für einen Augenblick hörte mein Herz auf mit schlagen. Crawford...liebt mich?!  
  
Wie schon gesagt, wenn Crawford ein anderes Gefühl als nur Hass zeigt, bleibt einem das für immer in Erinnerung.  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Oi, das war ein ganz schöner Brocken...  
  
Es ist nicht so geworden wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte (war anscheinend nicht ganz in der Laune), aber man tut ja sein bestes. WER in Gotes Namen ist aber auch in der Lage bei der Musik vom SCHWANENSEE (oder was weiß ich was) ne Lemon-Szene zu schreiben??! Dank meiner Mutter durfte ich das jetzt mal ausprobieren...ich glaub ich leiste bald Farfie in seiner Zelle Gesellschaft...listening to Schwanensee hurts goooood! *evil grin*  
  
Das nächste Kapitel ist der Morgen danach. SchuSchu erwartet eine böse Überraschung... 


	4. Kapitel3

°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Kapitel3  
  
  
  
Hey, kleine Schönheit, komm schon, zier dich nicht so!  
  
Du weißt doch weshalb du hier bist, nicht war?  
  
Eine Hand packte mich an meinem Handgelenk und zerrte mich zu dem Tisch am Ende des Raumes. Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus dem brutalen Griff zu befreien.  
  
Du machst für die anderen die Beine doch auch breit, wieso nicht für uns, du kleine Nutte?  
  
Sie drückten mich auf die Tischblatte und rissen meine Hose von meinen Beinen.  
  
Du weißt, dass du es willst, du weißt, dass du meinen Schwanz in dir spüren willst  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte ein leises "Nein" , doch sie lachten nur. Einer von ihnen beugte sich über mich und küsste mein Ohr bevor er sprach.  
  
Wir werden sicher noch viel Spaß haben, meine kleine Schönheit. Ich werde dir noch zeigen wo dein Platz ist. Denn weist du was?  
  
Er spreizte meine Beine und drang ohne zu zögern in mich ein. Mein Schrei hallte ohrenbetäubend durch den Raum, aber niemand dachte auch nur einen Moment daran meinen Vergewaltiger zu stoppen, die anderen wurden nur noch ungeduldiger.  
  
Komm schon, beeil dich! Wir wollen auch noch ein Stück von seinem Arsch haben.  
  
Ich spürte wie Blut langsam die Innenseite meiner Beine entlang rann. Noch immer versuchte ich von ihm wegzukommen und drückte ihn aller Kraft von mir.  
  
Du bist nichts anderes als eine dreckige Hure! Zum Ficken gut, aber zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen!  
  
Seine Hände legten sich um meinen Hals und er drückte zu...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei erwachte ich aus meinen Albträumen. Kalter Schweiß rann über meinen ganzen Körper, als ich langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam und benommen auf die Uhr neben meinem Bett starrte; es war schon fast Mittag. Erschöpft ließ ich mich wieder zurück auf die Matratze fallen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht wann ich das letzte Mal einen Traum wie diesen gehabt hatte. Ich dachte, dass ich diese Träume, oder besser gesagt solche Erinnerungen, schon lange hinter mir gelassen hätte. Längst vergessener Schmerz, der nie wieder eine Bedeutung in meinem Leben haben sollte.  
  
Ungewollt drängten sich die Bilder des Traumes erneut in meine Gedanken. Erfolglos versuchte ich das Gefühl von Händen auf meinem Körper zu verdrängen. Der Mund auf meinem, der heiße Atem an meinem Hals, die Stöße in mir, dies alles drängte sich in meinen Kopf. Mein Magen krampfte sich unwillkürlich zusammen, ich hasste diese Flashbacks! Ich hasste die Erinnerung an diese längst verdrängten Geschehnisse!  
  
Wie lange war dieser "Vorfall" jetzt schon her? Wie alt was ich damals? Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass so etwas passierte, und es war auch nicht das letzte Mal.  
  
Es waren immer die gleichen Gesichte, es war immer das gleiche. Den einzigen Trost den ich hatte, war, dass es andere gab, die noch schlimmer als ich dran waren. Die meisten von ihnen überlebten die Jahre bei SZ nicht, sie waren einfach zu schwach und Schwäche konnte sich SZ nicht leisten. Nur die, die bereit waren für ihr Überleben zu kämpfen, töten und zu leiden, fanden bei SZ Beachtung. Es hatte sie nicht interessiert als ein 8 jähriges Mädchen nach drei Tagen Todeskampf neben mir in ihrem Bett starb. Es war ihnen auch egal, was die Ausbilder mit ihren Schülern taten, solange das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielt wurde.  
  
Es war Zeit, dass ich meine Gedanken hinter mir ließ! Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, griff nach Crawfords Hemd, das auf dem Boden lag, und beschloss dem Tag, oder besser gesagt dem legendären "Morgen danach", ins Angesicht zu Blicken. Es wurde Zeit herauszufinden, ob irgendetwas von dem, was Brad gestern gesagt hatte, wahr war.  
  
Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass dieser eiskalte Bastard tatsächlich diese drei berühmten Worte gesagt hatte...na ja, gesagt hatte er sie ja nicht wirklich, vielmehr gedacht. Dennoch, es grenzte an ein Wunder solche Worte von ihm zu hören. Wer weiß wie oft ich ihm schon die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Brad war nie darauf eingegangen, er hatte meine Ambitionen regelrecht ignoriert. Doch gestern Nacht war plötzlich alles anders. Es wirkte alles einfach so surreal: Erst heißen leidenschaftlichen Sex und dann eine Liebeserklärung von Bradley Crawford! Manchmal denke ich, das Leben ist wirklich perfekt; na ja, zumindest bis zum Morgen danach.  
  
Leise öffnete ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und blickte einen Augenblick später direkt in die dunkelblauen Augen von Nagi, der gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. Ich setzte mein typisches Grinsen auf, bevor ich mit der Hand durch seine weichen, braunen Haare fuhr. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen liebte ich dieses Gefühl. Er hasste es dafür um so mehr und schlug rellativ unsanft meine Hand weg.  
  
"Hey chibi, wie war deine Nacht?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Nagi stürmte nur vollkommen genervt aus dem Wohnzimmer, in Richtung Farfarellos Zelle. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte meinen Weg zur Küche fort; auf keinen Fall würde ich mir diesen Tag von so einem kleinen Giftzwerg vermiesen lassen!  
  
Nachdem ich mir meine tägliche Tasse Kaffee mit einer Extraportion Zucker geholt hatte, war mein nächstes Ziel Bradley, der -wie jeden Tag- vor seinem Computer hocke und seiner so furchtbar geliebten Arbeit nachging. Ich stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und schlang dann meine Arme von hinten um seinen Hals. Mein Mund fuhr leicht über seine glatte Haut, ich liebte dieses Gefühl. Unwillkürlich stieg mir der Geruch von seinem Aftershave und schwarzen Kaffee in die Nase. Es war ein Geruch, der einen wirklich süchtig machen konnte.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Bradley." Ich küsste den Punkt hinter seinem Ohr, bevor ich fortfuhr. "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen...in meinem Bett...mit mir"  
  
Die letzten Worte waren kaum ausgesprochen, als sich Crawford plötzlich ohne ein Wort zu sagen von dem Sessel erhob, sein Laptop schloss und in die Küche ging. Verwirrt starrte ich ihn nur hinterher. War irgendetwas passiert, hatte ich was verpasst oder lag es wiedereinmal an mir, dass mich jeder ignorierte? Erst Nagi und jetzt Crawford, was in Gottes Namen war jetzt schon wieder das Problem?  
  
Ich stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, als Brad mit seiner eigenen Tasse Kaffee und einer Zeitung zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich auf dem Sofa niederließ, bevor er die Zeitung aufschlug. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte ich ihn nur an und überlegte ob ich das ganze nicht einfach ignorieren, wieder zurück in meine Zimmer gehen und ein heißes Bad nehmen sollte. Ich entschloss mich dann aber anders und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Sofa; so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben! Nicht wenn ich endlich das erreicht hatte, wovon ich schon in mancher Nacht geträumt hatte.  
  
"...Brad?" Ich studierte seine Gesichtszüge um irgendeine Art Reaktion erfassen zu können. Nichts, nada, nothing. Weder eine Antwort, noch eine Reaktion anderer Art. Mit einem Seufzer wandte ich mich von ihm ab und lehnte mich zurück. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Was war passiert, dass er nicht einmal mehr mit mir reden wollte? Nicht dass ich es nicht gewöhnt war von ihm ignoriert zu werden, allerdings hatte er sonst wenigstens so etwas wie einen Grund nicht mit mir zu reden.  
  
Anscheinend war ich naiver, als ich gedacht hatte. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, dass sich etwas nach dieser Nacht mit ihm ändern würde, dass er sich mehr öffnen würde. Die harte Realität sah leider so aus: Er war verschlossener und abweisender als jemals zuvor. Heute weiß ich, dass ich wirklich verliebt gewesen sein muss um so etwas von Bradley Crawford zu denken.  
  
Ob er die Nacht mit mir bereute? Allein schon der Gedanke war unsinnig! Bradley Crawford ist viel zu berechnend und planend. Er würde nie etwas bereuen, er ist ein Mann der Tat und nicht des Selbstzweifels.  
  
Nur...wieso redete er dann nicht mehr mit mir? Ich hielt diese erdrückende Stille nicht mehr aus!  
  
"Ich will das du mir antwortest: Wieso hast du mit mir geschlafen, Bradley? Wieso hast du es dir nach so langer Zeit anders überlegt?"  
  
Langsam faltete er seine Zeitung, legte sie dann auf den Wohnzimmertisch und musterte mich dann mit einem starren Blick über den Rand seiner Brille.  
  
"Ich werde gehen müssen, Schuldig", sagte Crawford nach einer halben Ewigkeit.  
  
Ich gebe zu, in diesem Moment war ich mehr als nur verwirrt. Gehen? Wie meinte er das? Noch bevor ich meine Frage laut stellen konnte, setzte er fort:  
  
"Sie meinen, ein neuer Einfluss in diesem Team würde die Effektivität und Flexibilität steigern und haben mich deshalb nach Washington versetzt."  
  
Ich war wie betäubt.  
  
"Washington?" fragte ich in einem monotonen Tonfall.  
  
Crawford nickte nur.  
  
"Der neue Leiter des Teams wird Sasha McGuinic sein, ich glaube, du kennst ihn."  
  
Meine Miene verfinsterte sich in dem Augenblick als ich diesen Namen hörte. Sasha McGuinic. Ein Schatten meine Vergangenheit sollte wieder in mein momentanes Leben treten. Ich verabscheute diesen Gedanke zu tiefst. Ich hatte ihn nur ein einziges Mal während meiner Zeit bei Schwarz gesehen und das war auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Meiner Meinung nach war das schon zuviel.  
  
"Sasha? Sasha McGuinic, dieses pädophile Nazischwein? Ist das dein ernst, Crawford?! Du weißt, was damals passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht da gewesen wären, oder?" Inzwischen schrie ich ihn regelrecht an. "Er hat damals schon versucht Nagi zu ficken, was glaubst du tut er, wenn er erst d--"  
  
"Schuldig!" Unterbrach er mich in einem harschen Ton. "Du wirst tun was er sagt, egal was es ist, egal was er will! Hast du mich verstanden?" Im Gegensatz zu mir war Crawford noch immer die Ruhe selbst. Ich hasste ihn in dem Moment. In der Nacht davor hatte er mir noch gesagt, dass er mich liebt und nun verlangt er von mir, dass ich diesem Gott verfluchten Arschloch hörig sein soll?!  
  
"Und du wirst Nagi und Farfarello noch nichts davon sagen, sie werden es früh genug erfahren."  
  
Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. War das alles ein schlechter Witz? Das musste einer sein! Unmöglich, dass Crawford einfach so ging und dafür dieser Idiot auftauchen sollte!  
  
"Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte Crawford beiläufig, während er seine Zeitung wieder aufschlug.  
  
Er hatte also seine Gründe. Und wenn Bradley seine Gründe hat, stellt man keine Fragen, sondern befolgt brav Befehle, war das nicht so?! Ich schickte ein leises Gebet zum Himmel, dass ich in den nächsten 5 Minuten die Kraft haben würde, ihn nicht umzubringen.  
  
"Wieso nicht, Bradley? Wieso soll ich ihnen nichts sagen?" Sarkasmus war, genau wie eine unbändige Wut, inzwischen regelrecht in mir hochgekocht. "Willst du sie auch noch vögeln, bevor du sagst, dass du gehst? Oder willst du einfach nur die Show genießen, wenn McGuinic Nagi vergewaltigt?"  
  
Crawford blickte mich nicht einmal mehr an.  
  
"Tu einfach was ich dir sagen, Schuldig."  
  
"Bastard!" Ich stand von meinem Sitz auf dem Sofa auf und stürmte zur Tür. "Wage es nie wieder mir ins Gesicht zu blicken, du verfluchter Scheißkerl!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schmiss ich die Wohnzimmertür ins Schloss und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Ich wollte Crawford in diesem Moment nicht sehen, ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden müssen. Er wusste nicht was McGuinic für mich bedeutete und was wir für eine Vergangenheit teilten. Niemand wusste es. Damals hatte ich mir geschworen, dass ich niemals mehr mein altes Leben oder nur einen Teil davon zurückkehren lassen würde. Dieser ganze Schmerz sollte hinter mir zurückbleiben und im Laufe der Zeit in ewige Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Doch was war mein Leben nun? Eine wundervolle Nacht mit Crawford, dem Mann für den ich tiefere Gefühle zu hegen schien; wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Scheißkerl wie ich es bin, jemals so etwas wie Liebe empfinden könnte. Keine 12 Stunden später die eiskalte Dusche: Anscheinend war ich für ich nichts anderes als eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen. Er hatte mich gefickt wie eine billige Hure und am nächsten Morgen keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, ich konnte nur froh sein, dass er mich nicht für meine "Dienste" bezahlt hatte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch von Sex und von ihm hing noch immer an mir. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment so unglaublich schmutzig und schäbig. Nie hatte ich mich von Gefühlen blenden lassen. Ich gehörte nicht zu den Schwachen, die sich von Lügen und Intrigen einwickeln ließen, ich war einer der, die diese Schwächlinge mit ihrer eigenen Naivität und Emotionalität in den Tod trieben! Nichts sollte das jemals ändern, auch nicht eine Nacht mit Crawford. Und erst recht nicht die Tatsache, dass ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen sollte. Ich musste einfach stark sein, denn nur so konnte ich die nächste Zeit überleben.  
  
Wen machte ich was vor, mein Leben war an Absurdität und Geschmacklosigkeit wirklich nicht mehr zu steigern...  
  
// Ah, Hallo, meine kleine Schönheit, du darfst mich endlich in deine Arme schließen. // Diese Stimme, erfüllt mit Spott und Hohn, schoss plötzlich durch meine Gedanken.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde für mich ein Alptraum Realität.  
  
Er war angekommen und bereit, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Hab schon gedacht, ich bekomme das Kapitel nie zu Ende! Immer wenn ich schreiben wollte, kam irgendwas dazwischen. Obwohl...anscheinend macht das eh keinen Unterschied ob ich weiterschreibe oder nicht, scheint ja niemand zu lesen / lesen zu wollen... T__T 


	5. Kapitel4

Sasha McGuinic kommt bei Schwarz an und zögert keinen Augenblick Schuldigs alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen. Auch Nagi und Crawford bekommen einen ersten Eindruck von dem neuen Schwarzmitglied.  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Kapitel4  
  
  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ertönte an meiner Tür.  
  
"Komm rein, Nagi." Auch ohne telepatisch zu scannen wer vor meiner Tür stand, wusste ich, dass es Nagi war. Nur er besaß diese zurückhaltende, sanfte Art, die sogar in solchen simplen Dingen wie Anklopfen deutlich wurde.  
  
Ich rollte mich auf den Bauch und starrte auf die Person, die in dem Eingang zu meinem Zimmer stand. Nagi schloss die Tür genauso lautlos hinter sich wie er die geöffnet hatte und ließ seine Augen für einige Sekunden über meinen Körper wandern. Ich wusste, was ich für ein Bild abgab, ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, nur mit einem weißen, übergroßen Hemd bekleidet, rot-orange Haarsträhnen vielen mir ungeordnet ins Gesicht, ein Bild wie aus einem zweitklassigen Pornomagazin. Seine Gedanken spiegelten nur das Offensichtliche wieder, als er seinen Blick von mir abwand und auf den Boden richtete. Ehrlichgesagt war es mir scheißegal, was er von mir dachte; ich fühlte mich mies genug um kein Interesse daran zu haben, ob ich wie ein Porno-Sternchen aussah oder nicht. Zögernd setzte ich mich auf und blickte Nagi fragend an.  
  
"Crawford will dich sehen, sofort."  
  
Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Konnte mich der Rest von Schwarz -ganz besonders der Rest, der sich Crawford nannte- nicht einen Moment in Ruhe lassen? Wer war ich? Das Empfangskomitee, das McGuinic Blümchen und einen Handkuss übergab?  
  
// Auf den Kuss komme ich zurück, Schuldig // ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme in meinen Kopf.  
  
Einen Augenblick später stand Sasha in meiner Tür und grinste mich herausfordernd an. Er hatte sich kaum verändert: Ein Mann über die 30, hochgewachsene Gestalt, ein Stück größer als Crawford. Er trug seine braunen, glatten Haare ein Stück länger als das letzte mal, sie waren in einen losen Zopf gebunden und reichten bis zu seinen Schulterblättern. Seine Augen waren aber immer noch die gleichen: Stahlblau und ein stechender Blick, der einen fesselte. Schon früher umgab ihn diese Maske der Allwissenheit und -da war ich mir ziemlich sicher- es war nicht nur der Anschein oder ein simpler Eindruck, er wusste wirklich alles. Er war ein Telepath und ohne Zweifel viel stärker als ich.  
  
Langsam ging er auf mich zu, an Nagi vorbei, der noch immer in meinem Zimmer stand, bis er direkt vor meinem Bett stand.  
  
"Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert, Schuldig", sagte er, immer noch mit diesem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich saß bewegungslos auf meinem Bett und starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an, als er mich musterte. // Du bist noch immer der kleine Stricher von damals, meine kleine Schönheit. //  
  
Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich fast unmerklich, ich hätte McGuinic am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt und ihn danach mit meinem Kopfkissen erstickt. Sasha lachte nur, als er meine Gedanken erfasste und mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, bevor er sich Nagi zuwandte.  
  
Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Es gab nichts angsteinflößenderes als dieses Lachen. Es klang kalt und unmenschlich und wenn man ihm dabei in die Augen, glaubte man kurz das Monster erkennen zu können, das hinter der menschlichen Fassade schlummerte. Diese stählernen Augen durchbohrten einen und man konnte den Hass sehen, der tief in seiner Seele lag. McGuinic hasste einfach alles um sich herum und alles, was er hasste, wollte er zerstören. Farfarello und Nagi würde das noch früh genug erkennen und erfahren.  
  
Als ich von meinem Bett aufstand, sah ich, dass Sasha seine Hand auf Nagis Schulter gelegt hatte und langsam über den Stoff der Schuluniform hinab zu seiner Hüfte strich. Nagi starrte ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, Angst war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich auf die beiden zu und riss den jungen Telekineten von McGuinic los.  
  
"Fass ihn nicht an!" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen.  
  
Nagi hatte sich inzwischen an meinen linken Arm geklammert und richtete seine Augen gebannt auf einen von Sashas goldenen Ringen. McGuinic verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus meinem Zimmer. Für keinen einzigen Moment war dieses typische Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
  
Nachdem er gegangen war, drehte ich mich wieder zu Nagi um, der immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf die Stelle starrte, wo McGuinic gestanden hatte.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Als ich keine Reaktion bekam, legte ich meinen Zeigefinger sanft unter sein Kinn und hob somit sein Gesicht an, sodass er mich anschauen musste.  
  
"Er...er hat mir gezeigt, was er..." Nagi brach mitten im Satz ab und versuchte erneut meinen Augen auszuweichen.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich, was nur noch durch die Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, die von dem jungen Telekineten vor mir ausging, verstärkt wurde.  
  
"Was hat er dir gezeigt, chibi?"  
  
Ich musste es wissen.  
  
Nagi seufzte nur, er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen.  
  
// Er hat...mir gezeigt, was er mit mir...was er mit mir machen wird, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. //  
  
Einige von McGuinics Bilder huschten durch seine Gedanken.  
  
// Er hat gesagt, dass er das gleiche mit mir machen wird, was er mit dir gemacht hat. //  
  
Nagis Stimme war immer leiser geworden und er fing leicht an mit zittern, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Sasha ihm gezeigt hatte. Dieser Bastard hatte ihn tatsächlich gezwungen anzusehen wie ich damals das erste mal vergewaltigt worden war.  
  
"Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt als e--"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht! Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen!" Unterbrach Nagi mich.  
  
Er schaute mich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den man nur als hilflos beschreiben konnte, während er mit seiner Hand geistesabwesend über die Stelle strich an der Sasha ihn berührt hatte. McGuinic hatte wahrscheinlich seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt, als er seine Hand auf Nagis Schulter legte. Er hatte das oft genug mit mir getan, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich das Gehirn einer seiner "Freunde" in die Luft jage, während sie sich mit meinen Körper amüsierten.  
  
"Sag Crawford, dass ich in 5 Minuten bei euch sein werde."  
  
Ich wandte Nagi den Rücken zu und ging langsam zu meinem Kleiderschrank um nach einem Hemd und einer Hose zu suchen, die ich das letzte mal, als wir in diesem Haus waren, vergessen hatte.  
  
"Schu, hat er tatsächlich..."  
  
Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass Nagi direkt hinter mir stand und mich mit seinen großen fragenden Kinderaugen anschaute. Ich hasste diese Augen, wenn er mich so ansah; sie zeigten das, was er in Wirklichkeit war: Ein Killer, der eigentlich ein 15 jähriges Kind war.  
  
"Nagi, sag Crawford bescheid."  
  
Es war nicht die Zeit über meine Vergangenheit mit McGuinic zu reden. Nagi hatte ohne hin schon alles gesehen, was er über diesen Mann wissen musste.  
  
Als sich Nagi noch einmal nach mir umdrehte, als er mein Zimmer verließ, war er wieder der stoische, von allem unbeeindruckte Junge, der jegliche Emotionen aus seinen Zügen zu verbannen versuchte. Ungewollt musste ich lächeln, erinnerte mich Nagi in diesem Moment doch zu sehr an Crawford. Doch etwas unterschied den jungen Telekineten von unserem Noch-Teamleader: Nagi schien immer eine Aura von Traurigkeit zu umgeben. Ich wusste nicht, weshalb das so war, denn -so weit ich es sagen konnte- machte es Nagi meistens nichts aus jemanden zu töten. Er sah es als Job und nichts anderes. Und trotzdem verbarg er etwas im tiefsten Dunkel seiner Seele. Selbst mich würde es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen den Grund für seine konstante Traurigkeit aus seinem Unterbewusstsein zu "graben". Wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es jemals versuchen würde hinter dieses kleine Geheimnis zu kommen. Manche Leichen sollte man besser ruhen lassen.  
  
Nachdem ich Zähne geputzt und mich umgezogen hatte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, wo McGuinic und die anderen bereits auf mich warteten. Ich hatte den Raum kaum betreten, hörte ich Crawford plötzlich entsetzt aufkeuchen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was sich gerade vor mir abspielte. Brad stand mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen vor McGuinic, der ihn nur gehässig angrinste. Bilder aus Brads Kindheit, aus der Zeit mit Schwarz und anderen Perioden seines Lebens strömten auf mich ein. Das war unmöglich! Sasha McGuinic hatte es innerhalb von wenigen Minuten geschafft Crawfords mentale Schilde niederzureißen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich mich durchaus über diesen durchaus beachtlichen Sieg gegen Crawford gefreut, allerdings wurde mir erst jetzt Sashas wirkliche Macht bewusst. Wenn er so etwas in so kurzer Zeit bei Crawford konnte, dann waren wir für ihn ein leichtes Spiel.  
  
Brad hatte sich inzwischen wieder fast vollkommen gefasst und funkelte seinen Gegenüber wütend an. Ich schaute zu Farfarello und Nagi, die dicht beieinander auf der Couch saßen. Sie trauten McGuinic nicht, soviel war sicher, und das wurde nur noch durch diesen Vorfall verstärkt. Crawford räusperte sich bevor er sprach: "Ich werde heute abend noch nach Washington fliegen. McGuinic wird die Verantwortung für Schwarz übernehmen, sobald ich weg bin. Ich will, dass ihr tut was er sagt ohne seine Autorität nur für einen Augenblick in Frage zu stellen; ihr werdet ihn als euen Teamleader akzeptieren, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Crawford musterte jeden einzelnen von uns, bevor er sich McGuinic zuwandte. "Ein Fehler, McGuinic, und ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass Sie in der Hölle landen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Auch Farfie und Nagi standen langsam von der Couch auf und verließen leise den Raum, sodass nur noch Sasha und ich uns gegenüber standen.  
  
Während er einige Schritte auf mich zu ging, breitete er seine Arme aus.  
  
"Sag nicht, dass du mich nicht vermisst hast, Schu!"  
  
Er schloss den Abstand zwischen und umarmte mich. Angewidert wendete ich den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Plötzlich stieß er mich von sich weg, Abscheu war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Du stinkst nach ihm, du verdammte Hure!"  
  
Er rammte seine Hand neben meinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter mir, sodass ich ungewollt zusammenzuckte und mich eng an die Wand presste.  
  
Ich merkte wie er versuchte meine mentalen Schilde zu durchbrechen, was für ihn kein großes Problem darstellte, da sie nicht annähernd so stark ausgebildet waren wie bei Crawford. Ich hatte schon immer das Problem von zu schwachen Schilden, was zu Folge hatte, dass ich mir manchmal nicht sicher war, ob die Gedanken die ich hörte, meine eigenen waren oder nicht.  
  
Nach nicht mal 2 Minuten hatte es McGuinic geschaffte und scannte meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen, während ich versuchte gegen seine Präsens in meinen Kopf anzukämpfen.  
  
Sein typisches arrogantes Grinsen stahl sich wieder auf seine Lippen. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden, ich wusste genau was er gefunden hatte.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass er mit dir geschlafen hat, weil er dich liebt, Schuldig?"  
  
Sasha lachte kurz auf.  
  
"Crawford hat mit dir geschlafen, weil du ohne zu zögern die Beine für ihn breit gemacht hast. Du bist nichts anderes als eine Nutte und er hat das ganz genau gewusst."  
  
McGuinic legte seine Fingerspitzen auf meinen Mund, als ich meinen Kopf hob und ihn wieder ansah. Ich konnte darauf nichts antworten, vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich dich wirklich auf den Strich schicken, meine kleine Schönheit", sagte er leise, während er mit seinem Zeigfinger langsam über mein Kinn strich. "Kashiwagi hätte sicher noch Interesse an dir. Du kannst dich doch an ihn erinnern, nicht wahr?"  
  
Mein zweiter Ausbilder, wie könnte ich ihn vergessen.  
  
"Da werde Erinnerungen wach." Er grinste nur, als er meinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
Kashiwagi war nicht besser als McGuinic. Ich kann mich ziemlich genau an das "Abschiedsgeschenk" der beiden erinnern. Die zwei kleinen Narben in Form eines M's und eines K's an meinem linken Handgelenk sind heute noch deutlich sichtbar, sie werden sicher nie vollständig verblassen.  
  
McGuinic hatte sich inzwischen eng an mich gepresst und küsste meinen Hals, während er nach meiner Hand griff und sie langsam zu seinem Schritt führte; seine Erregung war deutlich durch den Stoff seiner Hode zu spüren. Eine Welle von Übelkeit erfasste mich. Ich hätte mich am liebsten über sein beiges Seidenhemd übergeben. Ich hasste dieses Arschloch, er machte mich krank mit der Art wie er mich...uns behandelte. Und was mich am meisten anwiderte, war, dass er das ganz genau wusste. Wir waren für ihn wie offene Bücher. Der Mann hatte es innerhalb von 5 Minuten geschafft Crawford zu knacken, wir waren für ihn nicht mehr als Marionetten, die er nach belieben biegen und zerstören konnte.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern unterbrach McGuinic, als er gerade die Knöpfe meiner Hose öffnen wollte. Ohne zu schauen, wer es war, zwängte ich mich unter dem größeren Mann hervor und stürmte zur Tür, wo ich Nagi stehen sah.  
  
// Alles in Ordnung? // Nagis Blick haftete an Sasha als er mir diese Frage stellte. Er war bereit in jedem Augenblick seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und Sasha an der nächst besten Wand wie einen Käfer zu zerdrücken.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben ging ich an dem Jungen vorbei und flüchtete mich zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich verstand nicht wieso ich zuließ, dass Sasha so was mit mir machte. Ich war nicht mehr das Kind von damals, ich war verdammte 22! Was tat er mit mir, dass ich wieder in dieses alte Spiel der Dominanz und Unterwerfung zurückfiel und ihn nicht einfach zum Teufel schickte? Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir verschlossen hatte, setzte ich mich vor mein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass meine Hände zitterten.  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
Erschrocken blickte ich in die Richtung der Stimme.  
  
Es war Crawford. Er stand am Fenster und blickte mich fragend an.  
  
Zeige niemals deine Schwäche. Das war das erste, was ich bei SZ gelernt hatte. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als ich aufstand, und grinste Brad an.  
  
"Was?" Meine Stimme klang noch etwas zittrig.  
  
"Du wirst mich zum Flughafen begleiten, ich brauche jemanden, der den Wagen zurückfährt."  
  
Ich nickte nur.  
  
Brad ging langsam auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir stand. Wieder stieg mir dieser Geruch von Kaffee und seinem Aftershave in die Nase. Es war einfach berauschend so dicht bei ihm seien zu können. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, es war vielleicht das letzte mal, dass ich ihn sehen würde und ich konnte nur schweigen. Ich sah wie er eine Hand ausstreckte und durch meine Haare streichen wollte. Kaum hatte er mich berührt, zog er sie schon wieder zurück, als ob er direkt in heißes Feuer gegriffen hätte.  
  
"Schu, pass bitte auf dich auf", wiederholte er die Worte von letzter Nacht.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und senkte meinen Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mir gerade antat.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang und ich hörte das leise klicken der Tür wie sie ins Schloss viel.  
  
Er war gegangen.  
  
  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird Crawford tatsächlich gehen. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich schon in diesem Kapitel loswerden, hat aber nicht so ganz geklappt, musste doch ein wenig Schu quälen...  
  
Wann das Kapitel kommt, weiß ich aber noch nicht, mein Probe-Abi raubt mir irgendwie die Zeit zum schreiben...kann nur auf noch ein paar Freistunden hoffen. 


	6. Kapitel5

Farfie-torture! Jetzt ist Farfarello an der Reihe unter McGuinics Sadismus zu leiden. Nagi und Schu haben dafür auch so ihre kleinen "Differenzen"...  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Kapitel5  
  
  
  
Als ich Crawford am Abend zum Flughafen brachte, herrschte eine absolute Stille zwischen uns. Jeder schien in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Das waren also meine letzten Minuten mit Brad.  
  
Crawford hatte sich weder von Nagi noch von Farfarello verabschiedet, er meinte, dass es so einfacher für die beiden sein würde. Ich hatte ihre Gesichter gesehen, als wir das Haus verlassen haben, sie schienen sein plötzliches Gehen nicht wirklich leicht zu nehmen. Nagi hatte sich sofort von dem Fenster, an dem er stand, abgewandt, als er mich sah, und Farfarello stand einfach nur da und starrte Crawford an. Es war ein wenig komisch die beiden so zu sehen.  
  
Ich langweilte mich zu Tode, seit einer knappen Stunde waren wir jetzt schon unterwegs und Crawford tat alles um einer Konversation mit mir aus dem Wege zu gehen.  
  
"Bradley?" Er wusste, dass, wenn ich seinen Namen so sagte, ich etwas von ihm wollte.  
  
"Hn." Für keinen einzigen Augenblick wandte er seinen Blick von der Straße ab, obwohl wir jetzt schon seit ungefähr einer halben Minute an einer roten Ampel standen. Es war mehr als nur unterhaltend ihm dabei zu zuschauen wie er manisch auf das kleine rote Licht starrte -es erinnerte mich ein bisschen an experimentelle Versuche zum pawlowschen Reflex.  
  
Eigentlich wusste ich nicht so richtig worüber ich mit ihm reden sollte. "Was wirst du eigentlich machen, wenn du in D.C. bist? Was ist deine Aufgabe?"  
  
"SZ wird mir die erforderlichen Informationen geben, wenn ich in Washington angekommen bin."  
  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Du klingst schon wie dein verdammter Computer, Braddy-boy! Werd' endlich locker, es gibt auch noch andere Dinge außer Schaltkreise, Zeitungen und...was weiß ich, was du sonst noch machst."  
  
Ich hätte schwören können, dass da ein kurzes Lächeln auf Crawfords Lippen war. Das Ganze sah mir inzwischen sehr nach einer Herausforderung aus.  
  
"Braaaaad?" Meine Stimme war in dem Moment hart an der 'Crawford- Schmerzgrense für Deutsche, die ihm unendlich auf die Nerven gingen' und ich wusste das nur zu gut.  
  
"Wirst du mich vermissen, Brad? Du wirst! Hab ich recht?" An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich bereits ein "Schuldig, raus!" oder ein "Halt den Mund, Schuldig!" kassiert, doch da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln, dass ich als einziger bis jetzt zu sehen bekommen hatte. Crawford antwortete aber nicht auf meine Frage, er lächelte einfach nur. Meine Augen hefteten sich an diesen Mund. Ich stellte mir kurz vor noch einmal diese Lippen mit meinen berühren zu können, verdrängte meine kleine Fantasie aber schnell wieder. Es hatte keinen Sinn solche Gedanken zu haben. Er ging, vielleicht für immer, und ich würde nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben ihn zu küssen oder neben ihm im Bett aufzuwachen oder ihn einfach nur sehen zu können.  
  
Wir verfielen wieder in unser Schweigen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen wird am Flughafen an und ich half ihm seine Koffer zum Check-in zu bringen. Wir standen uns schweigend mitten in dem riesigen, fast leeren Raum gegenüber; er sah mich an, ich starrte auf den Boden.  
  
"Schu", seine Stimme war so ungewohnt sanft. "Schau mich an."  
  
Wieso musste er gerade jetzt so anders sein, wieso nicht schon vor einem Jahr oder auch nur vor einem Monat? In dem Moment, als ich meinen Kopf hob, spürte ich auch schon seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Schon wieder war da dieser einmalige Geruch nach schwarzem Kaffee, als er sich näher an mich drängte. Ich schloss die Augen und betete zu jedem Gott auf und über diesem Planeten, dass dieser Augenblick für immer andauern sollte. Ich war anscheinend zu lange schon Atheist gewesen, denn ein paar Sekunden später lösten sich seine Lippen von den meinen und er blickte mich mit einem ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Du wirst ein Auge auf McGuinic haben, du wirst auf Farfarello und Nagi aufpassen, denn du bist jetzt verantwortlich für die beiden, und du wirst dir keinen Fehler erlauben, weder McGuinic gegenüber noch wirst du SZ enttäuschen, verstanden?"  
  
"Sir, ja, Sir!"  
  
Ich salutierte und schlug die Hacken meiner Schuhe zusammen, dass ein lauter Knall durch die Hälfte des Gebäudes hallte. Er schüttelte daraufhin nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
  
"Geh jetzt. Es wird Zeit."  
  
Und ich tat was er sagte, ich drehte mich um und ging langsam Richtung Ausgang. Das war es also gewesen. Ein letzter Kuss, ein paar Befehle -ich würde es ja lieber als Ratschläge bezeichnen- und eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Ist das Leben nicht schön? Wenn es jemanden interessiert, ich finde es großartig! Brad war dabei endgültig zu verschwinden, ein perverses Arschloch wartete in unserem Safehouse auf mich und hätte ich am liebsten gleich, nachdem er angekommen war, vergewaltigt und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was als nächstes auf mich zukommen würde.  
  
Meine Hände, die ich inzwischen in den Taschen meines Jacketts vergraben hatte, ballten sich zu Fäusten, seit wann war ich so übersensibel und unsicher? Es war nicht die Zeit in Melancholie zu versinken, ich konnte es mir jetzt nicht leisten meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen hinterher zu hängen, nicht wenn jemand wie McGuinic in den nächsten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten um mich herum sein sollte. Ich hatte meinen kleinen persönlichen Kampf vor mir, da war keine Zeit für die Vergangenheit.  
  
"Ach, und Schuldig?"  
  
Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich aber nicht zu ihm um, ich wollte ich nicht noch einmal ins Gesicht blicken müssen.  
  
// Erschieß ihn, wenn er auch nur einen Fehler macht. // Fügte Brad gedanklich hinzu.  
  
Mit 'ihn' war Sasha McGuinic gemeint.  
  
// Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Bradley, worauf du dich verlassen kannst. //  
  
Kalter Wind schlug mir entgegen, als sich die Tür vor mir öffnete, nachdem der Bewegungsmelder mich erfasst hatte. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, ich spürte meinen ganzen Körper nicht mehr. Es war kalt und es nieselte und Wind ging und Brad war gegangen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wie ich wieder zurück in unser Versteck kam, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann mich weder daran erinnern in das Auto gestiegen oder gefahren zu sein zu noch weiß ich, wie ich ohne Schlüssel in das Haus gelangen konnte. Es war alles wie ein verdammter Trip.  
  
Ich kam erst wieder zu mir, als ich vor Farfies Raum stand und McGuinics Stimme hörte. Als ich das weiß gestrichene Zimmer schließlich betrat, traute ich meinen Augen nicht: Sasha stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und las aus einem in braunes Leder gebundenen Buch vor; er betete vor Farfarello. Seine Stimme war bereits ein wenig heiser, wer weiß wie lange er jetzt schon hier bei dem Iren war. Die Szene, die sich vor mir erstreckte war einfach zu unwirklich.  
  
"...schaue auf uns herab, die wir in Demut vor Deinem Altare uns niedergeworfen haben. Dein sind wir, Dein wollen wir sein."  
  
McGuinic machte eine Pause und ging langsam auf Farfie zu. Er legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des jüngeren vor ihm, bevor er sein Gebet fortsetzte.  
  
"Du wirst für mich beten, mein kleiner Teufel!" Flüsterte er und blätterte auf die nächste Seite. "Damit wir aber immer inniger mit Dir verbunden sein mögen, darum weiht sich ein jeder von uns heute freudig Deinem heiligen Herzen. Viele haben Dich niemals erkannt, viele haben Deine Gebote verachtet und Dich von sich gestoßen."  
  
Farfarello rutschte die Wand herunter, an der er lehnte, der harte Beton zeriss seine Kleidung und zerkratzte seine helle Haut. In meinem benommenen Zustand bemerkte ich erst jetzt, dass zwei hölzerne Kreuze in seinem Zimmer hingen.  
  
"Erbarme Dich ihrer aller, gütigster Jesus, und ziehe alle an Dein heiliges Herz. Sei Du, o Herr, König nicht nur über die Gläubigen, die niemals von Dir gewichen sind, sondern auch über Deine verlorenen Söhne, die Dich verlassen haben."  
  
Sasha thronte grinsend über Farfarello, der nun zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und immer wieder verzweifelt das Wort "Nein" flüsterte.  
  
"Egal was du tust, Farfarello, egal was du zu ihm sagst, Gott wird dich immer lieben und dir verzeihen. Du kannst ihm nichts anhaben, denn du bist eines seiner verlorenen Kinder und du wirst mit seiner und meiner Hilfe wieder zurück auf den richtigen Pfad finden. Glaube mir, du wirst für mich und für ihn beten, mein kleiner Teufel!"  
  
Noch während er redete, ging er an mir vorbei und verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
"...Farfie?" Meine Stimme klang etwas unsicher, als ich seinen Namen sagte. Ich hatte ich noch nie so hilflos gesehen.  
  
Farfarello antwortete nicht, er lag einfach nur bewegungslos auf dem Boden.  
  
Ich konnte das ganze nicht begreifen. Jeder einzelne von uns wurde von McGuinic Stück für Stück gebrochen ohne dass wir etwas dagegen unternahmen. Wir waren Schwarz, wir sollten uns nicht einfach von so einem Scheißkerl beeinflussen lassen! Doch Sasha verstand es wie kein zweiter sich unsere Schwächen und Ängste zu nutze zu machen. Farfarellos Hass gegen Gott, Nagis Angst vor der Wehrlosigkeit, das alles benutzte er gegen uns.  
  
// Nicht zu vergessen deine ganz persönliche Angst vor deiner Vergangenheit bei SZ. //  
  
Ich versuchte McGuinics Stimme zu ignorieren und wandte mich statt dessen Farfie zu. Behutsam legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter um ihn aus seinem schockähnlichen Zustand zurückzuholen. Nach einer Weile -ich weiß nicht wie lange ich neben ihm gekniet hatte- nahm er mich endlich war und ließ sich von mir aufhelfen.  
  
Seine Hände und Arme waren vollkommen kalt. Ich zog mein Jackett aus und legte es Farfarello um die Schultern, als wir die Treppe zu den restlichen Schlafzimmern des Hauses hinaufstiegen. Bis jetzt hatte er auf keinen Versuch mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen reagiert, ich hoffte, dass, wenn ich ihn weg von McGuinic in Crawfords Schlafzimmer bringen würde, er vielleicht wieder zu sich kommt.  
  
"Wo bringst du ihn hin?"  
  
McGuinic lehnte an dem Türrahmen von meiner Zimmertür und schaute mich mit einem empfindungslosen Blick an.  
  
"Crawfords Zimmer. Ich will ihn nicht die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden liegen lasse, es ist eiskalt da unten."  
  
Ich würdigte ihm keines Blickes, als ich an ihm vorbei ging.  
  
"Aaaaaw, wie niedlich, meine kleine Schönheit kümmert sich wie eine junge Mutter um den Verrückten von der Insel."  
  
Er lachte kurz auf.  
  
Bevor Farfie und ich das Zimmer von unserem Ex-Teamleader betraten, drehte ich mich zu McGuinic um und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Du weißt weshalb ich das alles mache, Sasha-chan. Du hasst es, wenn nicht alles so läuft wie du es willst und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder etwas nach deinem Willen laufen wird."  
  
Schnellen Schrittes kam McGuinic auf mich zu und packte mich am Kragen meines Hemdes. Er rammte mich unsanft gegen die nächstbeste Wand, dass meine bereits geprellten Rippen knackten und ich vor Schmerz aufschreien musste.  
  
"Du weißt wo dein Platz ist oder hast du das vergessen, du kleines Stück Scheiße? Du bist zu nichts anderem gut als meine die Schuhe zu lecken und die Beine breit zu machen, wenn ich es dir sage!"  
  
Ich funkelte ihn nur herausfordernd an und biss die Zähne zusammen; die nächsten Minuten würden wirklich schmerzhaft werden.  
  
"Siehst du was ich meine, Sasha? Es pisst dich gewaltig an, wenn nicht jeder macht was du willst, nicht war? Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest uns mit deinen billigen Psychospielchen unter deine Gewalt bringen? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit und du wirst keine Kontrolle mehr über uns haben."  
  
Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war eine Faust, die mit meinen Rippen kollidierte, und sein Mund, der sich an mein Ohr legte.  
  
"Pass heute Nacht gut aus dich auf, meine kleine Schönheit, oder du wirst für die nächsten 3 Tage weder sitzen noch stehen können." Er verlieh seinen Worten Nachdruck indem er meinen Hintern packte und mich näher an sich zog. "Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch dem kleinen, braunhaarigen Kunstwerk einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Du weißt wie sehr ich Jungfrauen schätze."  
  
"Rühr Nagi an und du bist tot, du Arschloch."  
  
"Na, so schlechte Worte aus so einem süßen Mund." McGuinic leckte kurz über meine Lippen, ließ mich dann los und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in das Wohnzimmer. Ich versuchte den Schmerz, der von meinen Rippen ausging, zu ignorieren, es gab andere, wichtigere Dinge als das.  
  
Als ich Crawfords Schlafzimmer betrat, sah ich, dass Farfie sich auf das große Doppelbett, das am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, gelegt hatte. Er sah so friedlich aus wie zusammengerollt aus der weißen Decke lag und mein Jackett wie eine Rettungsleine umklammerte. Vielleicht träumte er ja gerade von einer anderen, für ihn besseren Welt, in der Gott für immer leidet und McGuinic langsam bei lebendigem Leibe von Ratten, Würmern und Käfern aufgefresen wird. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken auf meine Lippen.  
  
Ich beschloss den Tag ebenfalls zu beenden und ging -nach einem kleinen Abstecher zur Küche, immerhin hatte ich den ganzen verdammten Tag noch nichts gegessen- in mein Zimmer, wo ich duschte und mein neues Lieblingshemd anzog. Brad hatte es nicht mitgenommen, als er gegangen war. Dass er es einfach auf meinem Bett vergessen hatte, konnte ich nicht glauben, ich sah es vielmehr als sein Abschiedsgeschenk für mich. Ein plötzliches Gähnen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich fühlte mich ungewohnt müde und wollte nur noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, bevor ich mich wieder unserem Arschloch von Anführer stellen musste.  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte ich mich in mein Bett und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein traumloser Schlaf hatte mich in seine dunkle Umarmung geschlossen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Schuldig."  
  
Jemand schüttelte meine Schulter.  
  
"Schu."  
  
Das schütteln wurde stärker.  
  
Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und ignorierte die Person, die vor meinem Bett stand; der Tag war einfach zu lang und kraftraubend gewesen um mich mitten in der Nacht mit irgendjemanden zu beschäftigen, dem es gerade jetzt einfiel, meine Geduld zu strapazieren.  
  
"Schuldig, wach auf!"  
  
Die Person griff nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen und zog kurz dran. Entnervt schlug ich die Hand weg und setzte mich auf um kurz darauf in Nagis nachtblaue Augen zu blicken.  
  
"Was willst du, Nagi? Einen Albtraum gehabt? Hat dich das Schrankmonster belästigt? Kekse und Milch sind im Kühlschrank und du bist groß genug um allein aufs Klo gehen zu können. Also, was in Gottes Namen willst du in meinem Zimmer? " Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Gähnen.  
  
Trotz der Dunkelheit, die in meinem Zimmer herrschte, konnte ich Nagis genervten Blick sehen, der aber bald wieder verschwand und von Unsicherheit ersetzt wurde. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, kroch dann aber auf mein Bett und kuschelte sich an meinen Arm.  
  
"Ich will hier schlafen, Schu, in deinem Bett." Ungläubig zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn eingehend an.  
  
"Vergiss es, Kleiner! Verschwinde in dein Zimmer!"  
  
Ich zog meinen Arm von ihm weg, rutschte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und legte mich wieder hin.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen, doch Nagi bewegte sich kein Stück, seine Blicke bohrten sich in meinen Rücken. Ich wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Wer sollte das ertragen können? Ein 15 jähriger Teenager saß in nicht mehr als einer kurzen, engen Boxershorts und einem viel zu großen dunkelroten Hemd auf meinem Bett und zog mich mit seinen Blicken langsam aus.  
  
"Nagi, geh in dein Bett! Sofort!!" Schrie ich ihn an, während ich mich umdrehte.  
  
Er saß noch immer auf meinem Bett und starrte mich seinen großen traurigen Kinderaugen an. Ich glaubte wirklich, das jeden Moment riesige Kullertränen über seinen Wangen laufen würden. Dann dämmerte es mir langsam...  
  
"Du Biest!" Er hatte sich meine kleine Schwäche für diesen Blick schneller zu nutze gemacht, als mir lieb war.  
  
Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich fast unmerklich auf Nagis Lippen. Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein übergroßes Nachtshirt über seine linke Schulter rutschte, und flüsterte leise: "Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer, nicht war, Mastermind?"  
  
Wie gebannt starrte ich auf das Stück cremefarbene Haut, das sein Schlafanzug freigegeben hatte. Nagi war für mich ohne Zweifel so etwas wie ein Kunstwerk aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich wollte mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals hinab zu seinen Schultern streichen, ich wollte mit meiner Zunge mit dem halbsichtbaren, hellrosafarbenen Nippel spielen, bis er hart unter meiner Berührung werden würde, ich wollte jeden Millimeter dieser weichen, hellen Haut küssen... Wem machte ich was vor, ich hatte wirklich eine Schwäche für Nagi. Es war nicht so wie bei Brad, es war viel mehr mein Beschützerinstinkt, der durch Nagi geweckt wurde. Er hatte so etwas unschuldiges an sich, was ich bewahren wollte; wer weiß, vielleicht wollte ich es auch nur für mich selbst haben.  
  
Meine Gedanken fanden ein abruptes Ende, als ich plötzlich heiße, weiche Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Ich schreckte zurück und starrte Nagi ungläubig an.  
  
"Du...du hast mich..."  
  
"Geküsst", sagte er leise und lehnte sich erneut vor, diesmal um meine Lippen mit seinen gefangen zu nehmen.  
  
Ich packte seine Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von mir weg, bevor er mich küssen konnte.  
  
"Nagi-chan, wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du deine Jungfräulichkeit endgültig begraben kannst."  
  
Eine Welle von Lust und Nervosität ging von ihm aus und erfasste mich. Ich konnte es nicht fassen!  
  
"Du willst also tatsächlich mit mir schlafen." Ich hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass ich das laut gesagt hatte, bis ich sein Nicken sah.  
  
Nagi zwängte sich aus meinen Händen, die immer noch seine Schultern festhielten, und kletterte langsam auf meinen Schoß. Er begann meinen Hals mit sanften Küssen zu übersähen, während ich versuchte meine Gedanken erfolglos zu ordnen.  
  
Ohne das ich es wollte, legten sich meine Hände um seine Hüften und zogen den kleineren Jungen näher an mich, was Nagi nur noch eifriger in seinen Taten werden ließ. Meine Boxershorts wurden langsam aber sicher zu eng, ich verfluchte meine hyperaktiven Hormone! In dem Moment als ich mich zu ihm hinunter beugte, wusste ich, dass ich meine eh schon geringe Selbstkontrolle verloren hatte. Der Kuss war sanft und sinnlich, ich verlor mich nach und nach in dieser süßen Berührung. Seine Zunge strich leicht über meine Lippen und drang dann ein wenig zögernd in meinen Mund ein. Es kam mir alles so irreal und wie aus einem Traum gerissen vor.  
  
Nagis Körper wirkte zerbrechlich im Vergleich zu meinem, seine Handgelenke, die ich umfasste, waren so dünn, genau wie seine Beine, die sich um meine Taille schlangen. Er erinnerte mich eine fragile Puppe aus Glas, als er in meinem Armen lag; er war ein Kind, er war viel zu jung für so was hier.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete Nagi auf dem Parkettboden vor meinem Bett. Ich hatte ihn ein wenig zu schnell von mir weggestoßen, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und von der Bettdecke gerutscht war.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mit einem Kind schlafen." Meine Worte waren mehr wie eine Aussage mit der ich vielmehr mich selbst als ihn überzeugen wollte.  
  
Nagi bewegte sich nicht von seinem Platz auf dem Boden und blickte mich einfach nur ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Steh auf, Nagi."  
  
Noch immer keine Reaktion.  
  
Ich seufzte übertrieben laut und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Benimm dich nicht wie ein Baby und steh endlich auf." Sein Shirt war schon wieder über seine Schulter gerutscht.  
  
Als ich meine Augen von seiner unbedeckten Schulter wieder auf sein Gesicht richtete, sah ich, dass Nagis ausdruckslose Miene einem arroganten, abwertenden Lächeln gewichen war.  
  
"Du hast dich von Crawford ficken lassen, ebenso von McGuinic, vielleicht sogar von dem Rest von SZ, du müsstest mit deiner Erfahrung" Nagi spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus und stand ohne Eile von dem Boden auf "eigentlich wissen, was ich von dir wollte." Er ging langsam zur Tür, während er weitersprach: "Ich wusste nicht, dass du nach 'all dem' noch so moralisch bist. Vielleicht sollte ich zu jemand anderem gehen, der mich--"  
  
'Jemand anderem'...er meinte McGuinic. Irgendetwas machte in mir Klick. Ich wusste, dass Nagi mich nur provozieren wollte, konnte mich selbst aber nicht mehr zurückhalten und beschloss McGuinics Spiel nach meinen Regeln zu spielen.  
  
In dem Moment, als er die Tür öffnen wollte, war ich von meinem Bett aufgesprungen und vor den Ausgang meines Zimmers geschnellt. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung legte ich meine Hand um seinen schlanken Hals und drückte ihn brutal auf den Boden. Nagis Augen weiteten sich in Schock und er fing an zu japsen, als er feststellte, was gerade mit ihm passierte und dass er seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzen konnte; ich hatte anscheinend doch das ein oder andere von Sasha gelernt.  
  
"Du willst also mit mir schlafen, Nagi-chan. Du willst von meiner Erfahrung, wie du es so schön umschrieben hast, profitieren?" Ich zischte die Worte in sein Ohr.  
  
Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, aber seine blauen Augen weiteten sich noch ein wenig mehr. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe mein arrogantes Grinsen aufzusetzen.  
  
"Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, mein kleines Püppchen, wirst du dir wünschen nie in mein Zimmer gekommen zu sein! Du hättest deinen hübschen Mund lieber geschlossen halten sollen, vielleicht würde dann das ganze jetzt nicht passieren."  
  
Angst war Nagi inzwischen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Während ich meinen Blick über seinen zitternden Körper wandern ließ, knöpfte ich sein rotes Hemd auf.  
  
"Du weißt, was ich jetzt mit dir machen werde?" Ich durchbrach ohne Schwierigkeiten seine mentalen Schilde und schickte ihm ein paar meiner Erlebnisse mit McGuinic.  
  
Für die letzten Knöpfe machte ich mir nicht mal die Mühe sie zu öffnen, ich riss Nagi das Shirt einfach vom Körper. Er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und begann mit aller Macht gegen mich anzukämpfen. Ich lachte nur, bevor ich ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und dann meinen Griff um seinen Hals verstärkte.  
  
"Hör auf dich zu wehren, das ist sinnlos!" Ich lachte erneut. "Es wird Zeit, dass du eine kleine Lektion lernst, Nagi-chan."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick lag Nagi ausgestreckt unter mir auf dem Bett.  
  
"Stop...Schu...bitte nicht!" Seine Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Hysterie, als er mich anbettelte aufzuhören.  
  
"Es hat doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen, chibi, wieso soll ich jetzt schon aufhören? Und heißt es nicht: Was man anfängt, soll man auch zu Ende bringen?" Während ich sprach, riss ich ihm die Shorts von den Beinen und schnappte mir dann einen Stofffetzen seines zerrissenen Hemdes um damit seine Hände über dem Kopf zu fesseln. Ich kniete mich zwischen seine nackten Beine und strich mit meinen Händen immer wieder über seine Schenkel.  
  
"Du willst also wissen wie es ist ohne irgendeine Vorbereitung plötzlich einen Schwanz in sich zu haben, du willst spüren wie jemand ohne Rücksicht auf deine noch frischen Verletzungen in dich brutal eindringt und währenddessen über seine Schmerzensschreie lacht, du willst wissen wie es ist am Morgen in Bettlacken aufzuwachen, die von deinem eigenen Blut durchtränkt sind?" Längst vergessene Erinnerungen stiegen bei diesen Worten in mir hoch und meine Stimme fing leicht an mit beben. "Willst du wirklich, dass ich meine 'Moral' vergesse und dich um diese Erfahrungen reicher mache? Willst du, dass ich dich behandle wie es McGuinic damals mit mir getan hat?" Mein Grinsen war schon lange aus meinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
  
Nagi schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Dann sag mir was du willst!" Schrie ich ihn an.  
  
"Ich w-will nicht, dass-dass e-er..." Tränen liefen ihm frei über sein Gesicht.  
  
Das war es also, er hatte es so gut wie ausgesprochen. Ich ahnte es eigentlich schon vom ersten Moment an, als sich Nagi regelrecht an mich rangeworfen hatte, seine Gedanken lagen zu deutlich an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand wie Sasha McGuinic sein erstes Mal wird.  
  
Ich öffnete seine Fesseln, stieß ihn dann von mir weg und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, als ich mich wieder auf dem Bett ausstreckte.  
  
"Geh in dein Bett, Nagi."  
  
Nur ein lautes Schluchzen bekam ich als Antwort.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten bewegte sich Nagi auf meinem Bett, allerdings nicht um aus meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, sondern um näher an mich heranzurücken. Er drängte sich so eng wie möglich an meinen Rücken und umklammerte mich mit seinen Armen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Schu...es tut mir leid..." Diese Worte wiederholte er immer wieder, noch immer zitterte und weinte er.  
  
Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte ihn mit dieser Aktion ein für alle mal von mir verschreckt. Nach all dem, was er in den letzten Minuten erlebt hatte, überwog seine Angst vor McGuinic mehr, als die Angst vor dem, was ich ihm antun könnte. Ich hoffte nur, er würde nie wieder versuchen sich wegen McGuinic irgendjemandem so anzubieten wie er es in dieser Nacht getan hatte.  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um und schloss ihn dann in meine Arme. Er blickte mit seinen verweinten Augen zu mir auf, während er noch immer seine entschuldigenden Worte flüsterte.  
  
"Du wirst so etwas nie wieder tun, hast du mich verstanden, Nagi?" Meine Stimme beruhigen ihn ein wenig und er hörte schließlich auf mit weinen.  
  
Ich küsste ihn kurz und vergrub mein Gesicht in seine weichen Haare, sie rochen nach dem Pfefferminzshampoo /1/, das er immer benutzte.  
  
"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich anfasst, das verspreche ich dir!" Während ich sprach, merkte ich wie sich Nagis Muskeln plötzlich anspannten.  
  
Was er dann nach ein paar Sekunden sagte, traf mich wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen.  
  
"Zu spät."  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
/1/ Ich liebe dieses Shampoo, es riecht wirklich gut! Muss jetzt nur immer an Nagi und Schu denken, wenn ich mir die Haare wasche.  
  
  
  
OK, ich geb's zu, wenn man das hier so ließt (dh. Einen Teil davon), könnte man denken das hatten wir doch alles schon mal in ner anderen Ff. Aber diesmal ist es doch eigentlich anders...oder? Ich wollte das einfach mit einbauen, ich konnte nicht anders... ... ...*bricht heulend zusammen* Ich bin so unkreatiiiiiiiiiiv!! Außerdem: Ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht zu so was wie nem NagixSchu pairing kommen lassen, aber irgendwie bin ich ja gerade auf dem besten Weg dahin... 


	7. Kapitel6

Ich warne gleich mal vor: LEMON! Ich will nicht sagen rape, aber es kommt dem schon recht nahe...wer also auf so was "empfindlich" reagiert, sollte das lieber nicht lesen (ok, so schlimm ist es nicht, aber ich dachte, ich weise darauf besser mal hin)  
  
Danke an meine beiden Betas Lightning und Rina!! Habt mir sehr geholfen und ne Menge Zeit gespart!  
  
Ein zweites Danke alle Review-schreiber! Ihr versüßt mir jedesmal den Tag!  
  
  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Kapitel6  
  
  
  
"Ich bring' ihn um!"  
  
Ich stürmte zu meiner Tür, während sich Nagi krampfhaft an meinen Arm klammerte um mich aufzuhalten.  
  
"Schu, es war nichts, wirklich!"  
  
"Nichts?! Nagi, was er genau getan hat spielt keine Rolle, e--"  
  
Die Tür, die ich gerade öffnen wollte, wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und Nagi und ich standen McGuinic gegenüber. Das Licht aus dem Flur strömte in mein Zimmer und umgab seine Figur mit einem silbernen Schimmer. Er wirkte so groß und übermächtig, wie er da stand, sein Gesicht fast vollständig von Schatten verborgen und uns mit diesen allwissenden Blick ansah. Wieso fühlte ich mich auf einmal wieder so jung?  
  
"Das Leben liegt in allen Herzen wie in Särgen", flüsterte er leise, als er mein Zimmer betrat.  
  
Ich kannte diese Zeile, sie stammte aus einem Gedicht, das Sasha manchmal zitierte. Schon früher trug er das Gedicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit vor, meistens wenn er in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war.  
  
"Raus aus meinem Zimmer, Sasha!"  
  
"Damit du den ganzen Spaß für dich allein hast?"  
  
Er hatte seinen Blick inzwischen auf den nackten Körper von Nagi fixiert, der versuchte, sich hinter meinem Rücken vor diesen gierigen Augen zu verbergen.  
  
"So ein hübsches, kleines Ding." Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Murmeln.  
  
Langsam, wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute in die Enge trieb, ging McGuinic auf uns zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich diesen glasigen Schimmer seiner Augen, es war, als ob er wie im Fieberwahn reden und handeln würde.  
  
"Er hat diese süßen Lippen, nicht wahr, Schuldig? Wenn du ihn küsst, möchtest du ihn am liebsten fassen und für immer in einem eisernen Griff festhalten. Du möchtest ihn mit deinen Körper an die nächst beste Wand pressen, seine Tränen von seinen Wangen küssen und seine Schmerzensschreie mit deinen Lippen dämpfen." Er war ein krankes, perverses Schwein und das zeigte sich nur zu gut in dem was er sagte. "Du möchtest, dass er nie wieder von einer anderen Person angesehen wird, er soll dir gehören, dir allein, selbst wenn du ihn davor erst innerlich brechen und zerstören musst."  
  
Inzwischen stand er direkt vor uns und zog Nagi langsam hinter meinen Rücken vor, während er mich immer weiter zurück Richtung Bett schob. Wieder drangen ein paar Zeilen aus diesem mir altbekannten Gedicht zu mir, diesmal telepatisch. Sein glasiger Blick war plötzlich verschwunden und er grinste mich an.  
  
"Lass uns einen Moment allein, Nagi, ich muss mit Schuldig noch etwas...klären"  
  
"Tu was er sagt!" Zischte ich Nagi regelrecht an, bevor er widersprechen konnte.  
  
Ich spürte wie McGuinic meine Gedanken scannte.  
  
"Der kleine Computerfreak, du magst ihn, nicht war?" Er sprach, als ob sich Nagi nicht einmal mehr im Raum befinden würde.  
  
Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln -so falsch wie McGuinic selbst- erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er ungewohnt sanft durch meine Haare strich. Ich antworte ihm nicht, er kannte die Antwort bereits.  
  
"Ich kann dich verstehen, meine kleine Schönheit, ich habe selbst eine kleine Schwäche für den Kleinen. Er hat so einen unglaublich talentierten kleinen Mund. Und der Anblick, wenn er vor dir kniet u--"  
  
Das nächste was ich tat, geschah ohne dass ich darüber nachdachte. Erst als Sasha schwer atmend auf dem Boden kniete, realisierte ich, dass ich ihn gerade fast K.O. geschlagen hätte.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, McGuinic?"  
  
Ich holte erneut mit der Faust aus, doch Sasha blockte meinen Schlag ohne Schwierigkeiten ab. Er keuchte, bevor er antwortete: "Nichts, zumindest noch nicht. Ich hatte nur eine kleine Kostprobe von ihm, oder besser gesagt er von mir."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Nagi noch immer ohne einem einzigen Stück Kleidung an seinem Körper in meinem Zimmer stand, seine Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet. McGuinic lachte nur gehässig, als er auf ihn zuging.  
  
"Die brave kleine Hure hat wirklich alles geschluckt, etwas, was du nie gemacht hast, Schuldig."  
  
"Lass deine dreckigen Hände von ihm oder--"  
  
"Oder was, Schu? Willst du mich töten? Mich foltern? Oder mich vielleicht zu deinem Sexsklaven machen?"  
  
Sasha lachte nur noch stärker, mir lief unweigerlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn anzugreifen, er würde es wissen noch bevor ich auch nur den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Es blieb mir nur die Hoffnung, dass Nagi reagieren würde, bevor McGuinic ihn unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte.  
  
"Ich weiß, du hasst es nur Nummer 2 zu sein, meine kleine Schönheit, aber...", er machte eine kleine Pause und wandte sich wieder von Nagi ab. "Es gibt sicher eine Möglichkeit mit der wir alle glücklich werden, na ja, vielleicht nicht alle, aber zumindest ich."  
  
Noch bevor ich auch nur ahnte, dass er etwas geplant hatte, spürte ich seine Hände, die sich um meinen Hals legten. Ich versuchte mich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, doch er drückte nur noch stärker zu.  
  
"Was..." Meine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen. // Was hast du vor? //  
  
McGuinic beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte leise: "Ist es nicht das, was du mit Nagi vorhin getan hast? Willst du nicht wissen wie er sich in dieser Position gefühlt hat, Schu?" Und wieder war da dieses allwissende Lächeln und das zurecht. Er hat gewusst, dass Nagi zu mir gekommen war, er hat auch gewusst was danach passiert war und weshalb.  
  
Meine Sicht verschwamm, ich spürte wie ich langsam schwächer wurde. Plötzlich richtete sich Sasha wieder auf, seine Miene verdunkelte von einer Sekunde zur anderen.  
  
"Noch ein Schritt, Nagi, und dein geliebter Schuldig kann Good bye zu seiner Luftröhre sagen."  
  
Nagi erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und schaute mich hilflos an. Seine Augen waren das letzte was ich wahrnahm, bevor alles schwarz um mich herum wurde.  
  
Ich konnte nicht lange ohnmächtig gewesen sein, höchstens ein paar Sekunden, denn als sich meine Augen wieder öffneten, stand Nagi noch immer an der selben Stelle wie davor. Das nächste, was ich mitbekam, war, dass ich auf dem Bett lag und Sasha mich mit den Ärmeln meines Hemdes an das Bettgestell fesselte. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, ihn von mir zu stoßen oder zumindest meine Hände frei zu bekommen, ohne Erfolg. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stand er schließlich von dem Bett auf und schaute auf mich herab.  
  
"Nagi, mein Kleiner, lass uns allein." Er wandte seinen Blick keinen Moment von mir ab, als er sprach und nebenbei langsam sein Hemd öffnete. "Es sei denn du willst seine Stelle einnehmen."  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde wurde McGuinic von Nagi per Telekinese quer durch den Raum geschleudert und prallte schließlich an der Wand neben dem weiß gerahmte Fenster ab.  
  
"Du verfluchtes Miststück!"  
  
Noch bevor er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, stürmte Sasha wutentbrand auf Nagi zu, der vollkommen überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Reaktion vor der geschlossenen Tür stand und langsam zurückging, bis er mit dem Rücken an den Holzrahmen stieß.  
  
// Nagi, lauf! Sofort! //  
  
Noch bevor er auf meinen Befehl reagieren konnte, hatte ihn McGuinic bei den Haaren gefasst und zerrte ihn zu dem kleinen Nachttisch vor meinem Bett. Ich wusste was jetzt gleich passieren würde, ich hatte es of genug gesehen und erlebt, zu oft. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien; es durfte nicht noch einmal passieren, nicht mit Nagi!  
  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden lag die kleine Nachtischlampe auf dem Boden und Nagi wurde von Sasha Gesicht voran auf die Tischplatte gedrückt.  
  
"Sieh genau hin was passiert, wenn du denkst, dass du dich mit mir messen kannst!"  
  
Ich war so sehr damit beschäftigt mich zu befreien, dass ich Nagi Worte kaum hörte: "Es ist egal. Bring es endlich hinter dich, es ist einfach egal."  
  
Als ich Nagis Gesicht sah, stockte mir der Atem. Seine Augen waren vollkommen ausdruckslos, er war wieder der von allem und jedem unbeeindruckte, scheinbar emotionslose Teenager. "Es ist egal." In seinen Gedanken wiederholte er immer wieder diese 3 Worte, immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Was für ein mutiges kleines Ding, so furchtlos und entschlossen." McGuinic küsste ihn auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann los. "Schuldig, sie ist im Nachttisch, oder?" Erst nachdem er die Tube Gleitcreme aus dem kleinen Kästchen der Kommode genommen hatte und sie mir mit einem dreckigen Grinsen direkt unter die Nase hielt, wusste ich was er meinte. Seine Hände strichen begierig über jeden cm des nackten Körpers, der passiv vor ihm lag. "Dreh dich um, ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn wir..." Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
  
Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern tat Nagi was ihm gesagt worden war.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht zulassen.  
  
Sasha öffnete seine Hose und spreizte Nagis Beine.  
  
Ich musste etwas tun und ich tat das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam, vielleicht auch das einzige, was mir noch übrig blieb.  
  
"Sasha?" Meine Stimme war weich und sanft; ich hasste mich dafür.  
  
McGuinic drehte sich zu mir um, während er den Verschluss der Tube öffnete. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft in mich in eine halb sitzende Position zu bringen und sah ihn unter meinen orangen Haarsträhnen, die mir ungeordnet ins Gesicht fielen, an.  
  
"Sasha, wieso ziehst du ihn mir vor?" Ich verzog meine Lippen zu einem fast schon kindlichen Schmollmund. "Du sagst immer, ich wäre dein Lieblingsspielzeug."  
  
Mein Plan ging voll und ganz auf.  
  
"Das bist du, meine kleine Schönheit, das bist du wirklich."  
  
Er ließ von Nagi ab und lehnte sich über mich, bevor er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Ich konnte sein Verlangen deutlich spüren.  
  
"Wieso willst du i--" Mit seinem Zeigefinger, der er auf meinen Mund legte, brachte er mich zum Schweigen.  
  
"Dann sag was mir was du willst, Schuldig."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich diese Worte hörte; es waren meine eigenen, die ich vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde zu Nagi gesagt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was McGuinic tat: Er spielte mein eigenes Spiel nach Regeln, die ich nicht kannte.  
  
"Ich will...ich will, dass er geht." Während ich sprach, merkte ich wie sich mein Hals zuschnürte, ich hatte soeben mein Schicksal -wenn auch nur für diese Nacht- besiegelt. Ich gab mein stummes Versprechen etwas geschehen zu lassen, was nie wieder geschehen sollte.  
  
// Schu, tu das nicht, bitte, tu das nicht. // Nagi, der inzwischen vor dem kleinen Schrank stand, sah mich mit seinen großen, nachtblauen Augen eindringlich an.  
  
// Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, es sei egal? //  
  
Betroffenheit und noch etwas anderes, was ich nicht deuten konnte, spiegelten sich in seinen feinen Zügen wieder. Noch nie hatte ich Nagi so voller klarer Emotionen erlebt wie in dieser Nacht. Seit Brad gegangen war, schien sich alles zu verändern, nichts wahr mehr so wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Ich wollte wenigstens ein wenig von der alten Ordnung aufrecht erhalten indem ich McGuinic von Nagi fernhielt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so ein Gewohnheitstier bin? Ich sicher nicht.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich ihn gehen lassen, Schuldig? Ich mag ihn, er erinnert mich an dich," sagte Sasha leise und begann meinen Hals zu küssen.  
  
Es wurde Zeit McGuinics Meinung, die er über mich hatte, gerecht zu werden: Ich benahm mich wie eine billige Nutte, als ich meine Beine um seine Hüften schlang und ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen von mir gab. Es war alles nur Show, eine Farce, eine Rolle, die er spielte, doch McGuinic schien sich dafür nicht zu interessieren.  
  
"Lass ihn gehen, Sasha, komm schon, ich will ihn heute Nacht nicht dabei haben." Ich biss ihn leicht ins Ohr um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"Er ist wirklich etwas besonderes, Kleiner." Als er mit Nagi sprach, öffnete er meine Fesseln und küsste meine von dem Stoff des Hemdes aufgeraute Handgelenke. "Er verkauft sich ohne zögern für dich. Du solltest dieses 'Geschenk' zu würdigen wissen, Nagilein." Ein kurzes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, bevor McGuinic sich vollkommen ernst wieder zu Nagi wandte. "Lass uns allein, sofort!"  
  
Das tapsen von nackten Füßen auf Parkettboden war zu hören, bevor die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und sich kurz darauf mit einem leisen Klicken wieder schloss. Ich konnte wirklich nicht sagen ob Nagi enttäuscht, erleichtert oder glücklich war oder sonst irgendetwas anderes empfand, er schien wie betäubt zu sein.  
  
"Hör auf an ihn zu denken, Schuldig."  
  
Ich rang mir ein schüchternes Lächeln ab, als mich McGuinic zurück auf mein Bett drückte. Er saß dann für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur da und schien in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Für keinen Augenblick verließen seine stechenden blauen Augen die meinigen. Es war mehr als nur nervtötend diesen Blick standhalten zu müssen.  
  
Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, was mit ihm los sei, holte Sasha aus und ohrfeigte mich; sein goldener Ring mit dem Emblem eines Eisernen Kreuzes riss meine Lippe auf, sodass ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut über mein Kinn floss.  
  
"Du bist wirklich nicht mehr als nur ein kleiner gottverfluchter Stricher! Wer hat dir beigebracht deinen Arsch für so ein verdammtes Miststück hinzuhalten? Ich jedenfalls nicht! Seit wann bist du so ein armseeliger Idiot, Schuldig?" Erneut schlug er mich, während er mich anschrie.  
  
Es war komisch wie schnell man sich wieder an so etwas gewöhnen konnte. Sashas abrupte Stimmungsumschwünge waren das erste, was ich damals, als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte, von ihm zu spüren bekommen habe. Erst kauft er dir Eiscreme und lächelt dich liebevoll an und einige Augenblicke später schlägt er dich halb tot und behandelt dich wie den letzten Dreck.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich lag nackt vor ihm, meine Boxershorts ließ McGuinic achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug, als er sich zwischen meine gespreizten Beine kniete.  
  
Ich war nie ein Heiliger gewesen, mit wie vielen Frauen und Männern ich schon geschlafen hatte, konnte ich wirklich nicht sagen. Mir sollte es nichts ausmachen mit irgendjemandem für eine Nacht das Bett zu teilen, auch wenn dieser jemand Sasha McGuinic war. Nagi hatte recht, es war egal, es war nur Sex, nichts weiter, nur billiger Sex mit einem Mann, den ich abgrundtief hasste und verabscheute. Es würde vorbeigehen wie alles vorbeigeht. Nur ein paar Stunden und er würde wieder gehen, es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, bald würde es vorbei sein.  
  
Als ich plötzlich Sashas Hände zwischen meinen Beinen spürte, verkrampfte sich alles in mir. Wen machte ich etwas vor? Ich wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen, ich wollte seine Hände nicht auf meiner Haut fühlen, ich wollte seine Lippen nicht auf den meinen spüren, er sollte einfach nur verschwinden. Am liebsten hätte ich mich für immer in irgendeine dunkle Ecke verkrochen. Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Zu viele Erinnerungen kamen plötzlich in mir hoch und ich fing ungewollt an mit zittern.  
  
"Öffne deine Augen, Schuldig."  
  
Ich zögerte und er schlug mich wieder, diesmal mit seiner Faust.  
  
"Ich sagte, öffne deine Augen." Seine Stimme klang leise und bedrohlich als er sprach.  
  
Noch bevor ich seinen Worten folge leisten konnte, spürte ich wie sich McGuinic vorlehnte und sein hartes Glied langsam in mich eindrang. Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte um mich schlagen und ihn von mir stoßen, statt dessen krallte ich mich an dem Bettlaken fest und öffnete meine Augen. Ein kurzes, sadistisches Lächeln huschte über Sashas Lippen und er stieß noch ein Stück in mich. Es war, als ob jemand ein Messer in mich rammen würde, er hatte viel zu wenig Gleitcreme benutzt um diese 'Erfahrung' auch nur halbwegs erträglich zu machen.  
  
Er packte mich plötzlich bei meinen Hüften und riss mich vom Bett, sodass ich in seinem Schoß saß. Immer tiefer und tiefer drang er in mich ein, ich konnte nicht anders und krallte mich an seinen Schultern fest. Es tat weh, es tat höllisch weh und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden.  
  
"Stop...Sasha."  
  
Noch bevor ich mich an seinen Schwanz in mir gewöhnen konnte, begann sich McGuinic in mir zu bewegen. Seine Stöße wurden härter und schneller, ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu schreien, es war fast unerträglich.  
  
Der Schmerz breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich fing an immer stärker zu zittern. Heiße Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Ich wollte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt, nicht vor ihm, aber der Schmerz war einfach zu viel. Ein Schluchzen entkam meinen Lippen und übertönte das laute Stöhnen von Sasha. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller und kürzer. Es würde bald vorbei sein, dieser Gedanke war das einzige, was mich noch bei Bewusstsein hielt.  
  
Wie lange hatte ich gebraucht um McGuinic Taten aus meinen Träumen zu verbannen? Ich konnte nie vergessen was er getan hatte, in dem ersten Jahr bei Schwarz wachte ich jede Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet auf, nur um festzustellen, dass mich meine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wieder einmal heimgesucht hatten. Manchmal wurde ich wach und Crawford saß neben meinem Bett. Er hat nie gefragt was los sei, vielleicht wusste er es auch, ich kann es nicht sagen. Er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass jeden von uns Dämonen heimsuchen und wir nichts dagegen tun können, als zu hoffen, dass sie irgendwann wieder gehen. In dieser Nacht sollte ich nicht aufwachen und Brads beruhigende Stimme hören wie sie mir sagt, dass alles nur ein Traum war und nichts davon wirklich passiert ist.  
  
Scharfe Zähne bohrten sich plötzlich tief in meine Schulter und ich konnte einen Schrei nicht mehr zurückhalten. Alles um mich herum begann sich zu drehen, ich wusste ich würde es nicht mehr lange ertragen können. Immer wieder spürte ich wie McGuinic brutal in mich stieß. Ein lautes, lusterfülltes Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund, bevor ich spürte wie er in mir kam.  
  
Meine Kräfte verließen mich, ich konnte nicht anders als mich an ihn zu klammern. Ich versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass er gehen soll, wurde aber immer wieder von meinen eigenen Schluchzern unterbrochen. Ich hasste mich so sehr für das, was ich war und wozu er mich gemacht hatte. Ein paar Sekunden später verschwamm meine Sicht entgültig und ich fiel in eine lang ersehnte Ohnmacht.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich vor meinem Bett auf dem Boden. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch jede noch so kleine Bewegung sendete eine Welle von Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Jeder Muskel in dem Arm, auf dem ich die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte, schien mit hunderten kleinen Nadeln gespickt zu sein, die Bisswunde an meiner Schulter pulsierte immer stärker, meine aufgerissene Lippe schwoll langsam an, ich konnte deutlich Blut spüren, das zwischen meinen Beinen entlang rann, ich registrierte mehr und mehr Verletzungen.  
  
"Ah, du bist endlich wach. Süße Träume gehabt, baby?"  
  
McGuinic beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes, auf dem er immer noch lag, und strich mir über den Rücken.  
  
"Du weißt weshalb du auf dem Boden liegst, Schuldig?"  
  
Ich wusste es, er hatte es mir oft genug gesagt. Nach jeder Nacht, in der er zu mir gekommen war, hatte er es mir gesagt.  
  
"Weil streunende Hunde und dreckige Huren wie du keinen anderen Platz verdient haben!" Während er sprach kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln über die Wunde an meiner Schulter und riss sie damit erneut auf. Ein leises Zischen entkam mir, als ich Blut über meinen Hals laufen spürte.  
  
Ich musste irgendwie in mein Bad kommen; ich konnte seine Berührungen spüren, ich konnte ihn schmecken und riechen, ich fühlte seine Schläge, seine Küsse und seine Stöße in mir, sein Sperma vermischte sich mit meinem Blut, das noch immer meine Beine entlang floss. Überall war Blut an meinem Körper, Blut und er.  
  
Erfolglos versuchte ich aufzustehen, schon nach ein paar Schritten gaben meine Beine unter mir nach und ich musste mich zurück auf den Boden fallen lassen. McGuinic lachte, während er von dem Bett aufstand.  
  
"Lass es bleiben, Schuldig, du kannst kaum sitzen, geschweige denn laufen."  
  
"Verschwinde, sofort!" Es überraschte mich, dass meine Stimme so sicher klang.  
  
McGuinic schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bevor er sprach: "Verschwinden? Dafür genieße ich es viel zu sehr dich so zu sehen, meine kleine Schönheit. So vollkommen hilflos und allein, vor mir auf dem kalten Boden sitzend, das hübsche Gesicht tränenverschmiert, dein Körper mit Blut befleckt. Einfach wunderschön."  
  
Dieser Bastard, er dachte wirklich, er hätte gewonnen. Ich grinste ihn an und spuckte dann genau vor seine Füße.  
  
"Träum weiter, McGuinic, du kannst mich nicht brechen, nicht auf deine kranke Art und Weise. Dazu kenne ich dich schon zu lange und habe das alles hier schon zu oft erlebt."  
  
Seine Hand war plötzlich in meinen Haaren und er zerrte mich zurück vor das Bett, bevor er sich vor mich kniete und seine Lippen auf die meinen presste.  
  
"Danke für diese Nacht, ich werde dein kleines Spielzeug in Ruhe lassen, zumindest für die nächsten Stunden." Er tätschelte meine Wange, als ob er ein kleines Kind vor sich hätte.  
  
"Das Vergnügen war auf meiner Seite."  
  
Noch immer grinsend zog ich ihn für einen zweiten Kuss an mich. Sasha schloss die Augen und drang mit seiner Zunge langsam in meinen Mund ein, während er sich immer mehr in meine Umarmung lehnte.  
  
Manchmal war es wirklich zu einfach. Dieser rasenden Wut, die er gerade noch in sich getragen hatte, war Lust und Genuss gewichen, er war für einen Augenblick vollkommen abgelenkt. Ich nutzte diesen kurzen Moment und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft, die ich noch hatte, in den Magen.  
  
Mein kleiner Racheakt schien ihm allerdings nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben, denn er gab nur ein leises Keuchen von sich und stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf den Boden. Ohne zu zögern riss ich mich von ihm los und versuchte erneut das Bad auf wackligen Beinen zu erreichen. Diesmal mit mehr Erfolg.  
  
Meine Hand lag bereits auf der Türklinke, als ich seine Stimme hörte: "Du rebellierst, während du dich unterwirfst, du lügst, während du die Wahrheit sagst. Jeder deiner Taten und Gedanken scheint diese zwei Seiten zu haben, nicht wahr, Schuldig?" Er stand auf, bevor er weitersprach. "Entscheide dich endlich! Du kannst nicht immer auf diesem grauen Pfad wandeln! Für Leute wie uns gibt es nur zwei Seiten, egal was andere sagen. Wenn du Verrat begehst, wechselst du die Seite, du wandelst nicht einfach irgendwo dazwischen! Entweder ja oder nein, gut oder böse, schwarz oder weiß." Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Ich hörte Schritte, bevor McGuinic meine Zimmertür öffnete. "Entscheide dich endlich, ob du SZ's Willen folgst und damit mir gehorchst oder nicht! Entscheide dich auf welche dieser Seite du stehst."  
  
Noch bevor er mein Zimmer verlassen hatte, betrat ich das Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Immer wieder hallten seine Worte in meinem Kopf wieder, als ich unter der Dusche stand und das heiße Wasser die letzten Spuren dieser Nacht von meinem Körper wusch. Für Leute wie uns gibt es nur zwei Seiten...Entscheide dich endlich...Entweder ja oder nein, gut oder böse, schwarz oder weiß. Entweder schwarz oder weiß. Schwarz oder Weiß. Er hatte recht, ich sollte mich entscheiden...  
  
  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
  
  
Yupp, ich hab's endlich geschafft den 6. Teil von Forgotten Pain fertig zu stellen! *bricht in Jubelschreie aus*  
  
Um gleich mal einer Verwirrung vorzubeugen: Ja, mit Schwarz oder Weiß (in der letzten Zeile) sind tatsächlich die Teams gemeint! Weiß wird in dem nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel auf jeden Fall auftauchen! (hab ich schon von Anfang an geplant gehabt)  
  
Na ja, wegen der SchuxNagi Sache muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen...ich würde ja gerne dieses pairing in meine Story mit einbringen, aber ich kann doch Brad am Ende nicht allein dastehen lassen...oder doch? Wie wär's mit ein paar Vorschlägen? Eure Meinung ist gefragt! SchuxNagi oder BraddyxSchu? Helft mir! Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden!! 


	8. Kapitel7

Hat ne ganze Weile gedauert, aber ich habs endlich geschafft Kapitel 7 zu beenden.  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei *tief luft holt*: Kari-chan, Aya-san, Marron (hey, 4 Mal!!!), Balibero, Burakki, Diva (ich hab noch immer keine Antwort auf meine mail), Glorry, Liebchen, Koji-chan (wow, dein Review war echt lang^__^), Jade, Yasashii, Illusion und Kaho für die Reviews bedanken. (hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen) Bleibt mir treu! ^____~  
  
Und natürlich das obligatorische Danke an meine beiden Betas!  
  
Ok im großen und ganzen passiert in diesem Kapitel nichts, ich versuch mich trotzdem an ner kleinen Zusammenfassung: Schu definiert endlich seine Beziehung zu Nagi (oder auch nicht, kommt darauf an wie man's sieht), Farfie spielt eine entscheidende Schlüsselrolle und die Karten werden neu gemischt; zu wessen Gunsten, das ist noch nicht entschieden. Und WEIß! Endlich Weiß!  
°~~*~~°  
Kapitel7  
Heißes Wasser lief über meine Schultern und meinen Rücken. Ich stand einfach nur da und ließ die Spuren dieser Nacht von meiner Haut waschen, während ich alles um mich herum mehr und mehr vergaß. Das einzige was ich noch wahrnahm war das monotone Rauschen des Wassers und die Hitze auf meiner Haut. Die Anspannung der letzten 2 Tage schien langsam von mir zu weichen, jeder Muskel in mir entspannte sich, doch was meinem Körper gelang, gelang meinem Geist in keiner Weise. Immer wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um McGuinics Worte und Weiß.  
  
Ich wollte McGuinic raus aus meinem Leben und aus meinem Bett haben, egal was es kostet. Und wie sagt man so schön: Der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund, richtig? Jetzt musste ich nur noch meinen Feind davon überzeugen...  
  
Ich beschloss meine kleine Idee noch etwas ruhen zu lassen, der richtige Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen.  
  
// Schu, wie schlimm ist es? //  
  
Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und öffnete dann die Tür der kleinen Duschkabine. Nagi stand, unbeeindruckt von meiner Nacktheit, mit einem Handtuch in der einen und einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in der anderen Hand mitten in dem Bad. Ich hatte ihn weder kommen hören, noch seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Die letzten Tage schienen mir wirklich mehr zugesetzt zu haben, als ich es mir selbst eingestehen wollte... das, oder Klein-Nagi entwickelte langsam aber sicher wirklich effektive Schilde.  
  
Noch etwas irritiert nahm ich das Handtuch und wickelte es um meine Hüften.  
  
// Wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Die Tür war verschlossen. //  
  
Er blickte mich ungläubig an und zog eine seiner dünnen Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er die Hand hob und ein leises Klicken des Schlosses ertönte.  
  
Manchmal war es wirklich nervtötend jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben, für den Schlösser, Türen oder Wände keine Hindernisse darstellten.  
  
// Und was willst du? //  
  
Der ersten Augenbraue folgte die zweite und er hielt den Verbandskasten vor mein Gesicht. Geduldig wartete Nagi bis ich mich auf den Rand der Wanne gesetzt hatte, bevor er begann meine Wunde an der Schulter zu desinfizieren und zu verbinden.  
  
"Verflucht, Nagi, pass auf, was du mit dem Zeug machst!" Zischte ich ihn an, als er mit dem Antiseptikum zu nah an die aufgerissene Haut kam. Unbeeindruckt davon setzte er seine Arbeit in dieser effektiven und reservierten Art und Weise fort.  
  
Unsichtbare Hände hielten mich an meinem Platz, während Nagi sich meinen Kratzern und anderen Verletzungen, die mein Gesicht zierten, zuwand.  
  
"Du siehst zum Kotzen aus." Er strich mit seinen Fingern über den Riss an meiner Lippe, bevor er mit einem feuchten Taschentuch das getrocknete Blut von der Wunde wischte.  
  
Entnervt stieß ich seine Hand weg. "Leck mich, Bishounen! Dich hat niemand gebeten mich wieder zusammenzuflicken."  
  
"Nicht reden oder du wirst deine Lippe noch mehr aufreißen. Und nenn' mich nicht so."  
  
Ich hätte gegrinst, wenn mir mein ganzer Mund nicht schon wehgetan hätte.  
  
"Wird es eine Narbe, Bishounen?"  
  
"Wenn du den Mund hältst, dann nicht", murmelte er, während er irgendeine Salbe auf den Riss tupfte. "Und wenn du dich nicht wieder von McGuinic zusammenschlagen lässt."  
  
"Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, Nagi."  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick verhärteten sich seine Züge und er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Ich hätte kein Telepath sein müssen um zu wissen was in Nagi vor ging. Er machte sich selbst für das verantwortlich, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.  
  
// Es war meine eigene Entscheidung, hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben, Naoe. // Ich benutzte selten seinen Nachnamen, aber wenn ich es tat, wusste er, dass ich keinen Widerspruch hören wollte.  
  
Nagis Finger strichen kaum spürbar über die verletzte Haut; es war etwas beruhigendes in dieser Berührung.  
  
// Und wenn es wieder passiert? Willst du es wieder zulassen? //  
  
// Lass das einfach meine Sorge sein. Er wird nicht mehr lange seinen Spaß haben. //  
  
"OK, Schuldig, was hast du vor?"  
  
Fragend blickte ich ihn an.  
  
"Du planst etwas, ich kenne dich lange genug um das zu wissen." Der Erste- Hilfe-Kasten neben ihm klappte plötzlich zu und Nagi sah mich auffordernd an.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen, was ich ein paar Sekunden später auch schon wieder bereute, als sich ein stechender Schmerz durch mein ganzes Gesicht zog.  
  
// Du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Sagen wir, ich will sehen wie Sasha mit 4 Kätzchen fertig wird. Halte dich in der Zwischenzeit einfach von ihm fern, Liebchen. //  
  
Nagi öffnete schon seinen Mund um mir ein "Nenn' mich nicht so!" entgegenzufauchen, doch ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum schweigen.  
  
"Scht, du sollst Erwachsenen nicht widersprechen! Genug für heute, Chibi."  
  
Ich hob ihn hoch und warf ihn über meine Schulter noch bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Er war wirklich zu leicht für sein Alter, es bereitete mir keine Schwierigkeiten seinen kleinen, fragilen Körper quer durch den Raum zu tragen. Mehr oder weniger sanft schmiss ich ihn auf mein Bett und ging dann zu einem der großen Fenster, wo ich nach einer alten Packung L&M griff und mir eine der letzten zwei verbleibenden Zigaretten anzündete.  
  
"Schuldig? Alles in Ordnung"  
  
"Zwei Minuten." // In zwei Minuten würde nur noch immer nichts in Ordnung sein// Diesen Gedanken behielt ich für mich, Nagi musste nicht wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
McGuinic plante etwas. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon so ein Gefühl. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was oder wann er es vorhatte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es auch den Rest von Schwarz betraf. Es war mir egal was ich für eine Rolle in seinem Vorhaben spielte, ich wusste nur nicht um wen ich mir mehr Gedanken machen musste, Nagi oder Farfarello. Farfarello schien äußerst empfänglich für McGuinics Psychospielchen zu sein. Er würde dem nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Und Nagi, für ihn war allein schon McGuinics Anwesenheit ein Problem. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben wirklich hilflos gewesen und jetzt suchte er bei jemandem Schutz, dem er vor einer Woche noch nicht mal den Müll anvertraut hätte.  
  
Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich ein Mensch in nur 2 Tagen ändern konnte. Bevor McGuinic zu Schwarz kam, waren wir uns alle mehr oder weniger fremd. Wir lebten miteinander, wir töteten zusammen, aber mehr auch nicht. Zwischen Nagi und mir hatte sich das inzwischen vollkommen geändert. Wir teilten uns ein Bett, in der Nacht ein Zimmer und gelegentlich die süßesten Küsse. Nagi war für mich inzwischen ein Vertrauter und ein Freund, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie ein Geliebter geworden. Er war all das und dennoch nichts davon.  
  
Ich drückte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf dem Fensterbrett aus, bevor ich zurück zum Bett ging, mich neben Nagi legte und die Decke über uns ausbreitete.  
  
Ich wusste nicht mal warum ich das tat, warum ich wollte, dass er heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer schlief. Von McGuinic ging keine Gefahr mehr für ihn aus, er hatte bekommen was er wollte. Vielleicht fühlte ich mich selbst einfach wohler, wenn er bei mir war, vielleicht war mir aber auch nur kalt oder langweilig oder beides, auf jeden Fall wollte ich nicht allein schlafen.  
  
"Schuldig, du bist nackt."  
  
"Wirklich? Zieh dieses übergroße Zirkuszelt aus, was du Nachthemd nennst, dann bist du es auch." Ich konnte schon fast in der Dunkelheit sehen wir Nagis Gesicht eine leuchtend rote Farbe annahm.  
  
"Aber--"  
  
// Nicht reden, schlafen. // Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und zog ihn ein Stück an mich ran.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später versanken wir beide in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Licht. Grelles Licht brannte sich durch meine Lider in meine Augen. Und mit dem Licht kam der Schmerz, der durch meinen ganzen Körper schoss. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Stöhnen rollte ich mich auf die Seite und vergrub mein Gesicht in dem Federkissen unter mir. Es war einfach zu früh um jetzt schon aufzuwachen.  
  
Ein kalter Windhauch strich über meinen Körper, ich verfluchte in dem Moment kalte Herbsttage und offene Fenster. Langsam wurde ich aus meinem eigenen dunklen Reich der Träume und Erinnerungen gerissen und wieder zurück in die Realität geholt. Doch je wacher ich wurde, desto unerträglicher wurde es. Die Stimmen von tausenden Menschen schrieen immer lauter in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ganz Tokyo in meinem Schädel eine Party feiern würde. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir meine eigenen mentalen Schilde aufzubauen, sodass das Geschrei halbwegs erträglich wurde.  
  
Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass irgendetwas neben mir lag. Vorsichtig rückte ich ein Stück näher. Es war so schön warm und weich. Ich kuschelte mich noch ein bisschen näher an dieses weiche, warme Etwas. Langsam viel ich wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit und Stille. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf verstummten, die Kälte, die meinen Körper umgab, verschwand und das grelle Licht verblasste.  
  
Das Etwas bewegte sich plötzlich und ich spürte irgendetwas sanftes über meinen Hals streichen. Ich nahm den leichte Geruch von Pfefferminz war, als ich meinen Arme um das Etwas legte und es noch ein Stück näher an mich heranzog. Vielleicht war ich einfach noch zu müde um mir Gedanken zu machen wer oder was da gerade in meinen Armen lag, vielleicht fühlte ich mich auch nur zu wohl um nachzudenken. Erst als ein leises "Schu" ertönte, wurde mir bewusst, wer da neben mir lag. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in das verschlafene Gesicht von Nagi. Eine leichte Röte legte sich über seine Wangen, als ihm bewusst wurde in was für einer Position wir uns befanden.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen versuchte er von mir weg zurücken, doch ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte und zog ihn wieder zu mir. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, zumindest noch nicht. Nagi war wie ein großer Teddybär, weich, warm und so wunderbar anschmiegsam.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Schuldig! Ich bin kein verdammtes Kuscheltier!"  
  
Ups, der Gedanke schien mir entwischt zu sein. Ich lachte leise und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.  
  
// Du hast keine Ahnung, Chibi, du hast absolut keine Ahnung. //  
  
Wir blieben eine ganze Weile so liegen, keiner von uns wagte es die Stille zu brechen. Es war komisch mit jemandem so eng umschlungen in einem Bett zu liegen, aber dennoch nicht unangenehm, eher...entspannend, beruhigend.  
  
"...i...bet...scht...s", murmelte Nagi plötzlich gegen meine Schulter.  
  
"Bitte was?"  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" Wieder holte er, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und wühlte in der Schublade der Kommode neben meinem Bett nach einer alten Armbanduhr.  
  
"Viertel nach 8."  
  
Nagi versteifte sich plötzlich und riss seine Augen erschrocken auf.  
  
"Ich komme zu spät!" Schon fast panisch versucht sich Nagi aus dem Gewirr von Bettdecke und seinem Hemd zu befreien. "Ich werde nachsitzen müssen!" Er krabbelte über die Matratze und viel dann fast vornüber auf den Boden. "Nur noch 15 Minuten. Jemand muss mich fahren!" Auffordernd sah Nagi mich an.  
  
"Vergiss es, Kleiner! So wie ich nach letzter Nacht aussehe, werde ich mich heute keinen Meter aus dem Haus bewegen!" OK, das war eine Lüge, ich hatte einfach was besseres vor als für Nagiwagi Chauffeur zu spielen. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass mein Ruf vollkommen ruiniert wird."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Ein größerer als du denkst."  
  
Ich lehnte mich vor und riss ihn zurück auf mein Bett.  
  
"Komm schon, schwänz die paar Stunden. Nagi, du bist einer von den bösen Jungs, wegen ein paar versäumten Unterrichtsstunden kommst du nicht in die Hölle. Oder gibt es da etwa einen anderen Grund weshalb du unbedingt zur Schule möchtest? Wie heißt er? Oder vielleicht eine Sie?"  
  
Er bedacht mich nur mit einem Abyssinian-Todesblick in Nagi-Stil und befreite sich wieder aus meiner Umarmung.  
  
"Halt den Mund, Schuldig!"  
  
"Zwing mich."  
  
Ich legte mich wieder zurück auf das Bett, streckte meinen Körper aus und schaute Nagi unbeeindruckt an. Der Kleine war wirklich kein Spaß, zumindest nicht so früh am Morgen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde meine Tür aufgerissen und McGuinic spaziert mit einem überfüllten Tablett in mein Zimmer.  
  
"Guten Morgen, meine Schönheit, ich hoffe die Nacht war genauso wundervoll für dich wie sie für mich war."  
  
Er küsste mich auf die Wange und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor er sich neben mich auf das Bett legte.  
  
"Leiste uns Gesellschaft, Prodigy, du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Zur Schule musst du nicht mehr, ich habe dich vor ein paar Minuten abgemeldet."  
  
Nagi stand wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz, während er McGuinic ungläubig anstarrte. "Du hast was?"  
  
"Du kannst lesen und schreiben, mehr musst du nicht können. Vergiss diesen ganzen Schulkram, es gibt wichtigeres für dich zu lernen. Und jetzt komm endlich her, bevor du mir mein Frühstück vollkommen ruinierst."  
  
"Ich passe." Mit diesen Worten ging Nagi langsam aus meinem Zimmer. Er war wieder voll und ganz der alte, desinteressierte, stoische Nagi Naoe.  
  
// Willst du nicht deinem kleinen Spielzeug hinterher laufen? // Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ich Sashas Stimme plötzlich so deutlich in meinem Kopf hörte. Es passierte selten, dass er sich per Telepathie mit jemandem verständigte, keiner wusste wieso er diese einfache Art der Kommunikation so sehr ablehnte.  
  
Ohne zu antworten stand ich von dem Bett auf und ging in das Badezimmer, doch bevor ich es erreichen konnte, hörte ich wie jemand meine Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war, nur von einer Person konnte so ein gedankliches Chaos ausgehen.  
  
"Ah, Jei, ich habe dich schon erwartet. Komm her, mein kleiner Teufel."  
  
Ohne zu zögern ging Farfarello zu McGuinic, der sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
Irgendetwas war anders an Farfarello, das war mir schon aufgefallen, als er mein Zimmer betreten hatte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war und die Antwort in seinen Gedanken zu finden, lag mir bei seinen konfusen und ungeordneten Gedanken mehr als nur fern. Wenn mir allerdings damals jemand gesagt hätte, was ein paar Augenblicke später passieren sollte, hätte ich denjenigen wahrscheinlich erst ausgelacht und dann erschossen.  
  
"Jei, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Gebet für uns?"  
  
Jei? Ich wusste, ich kannte den Namen.  
  
"O göttlicher Schöpfer unserer Seelen, erbarme Dich des Werkes Deiner Hände; barmherziger Vater, sei deinen Kindern gnädig..."  
  
Jei...Jei...Farfarello! Jei ist sein Name, oder vielmehr war sein Name, bevor er zu Farfarello wurde. Ungläubig starrte ich auf die Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen bot. Farfarello war auf die Knie gesunken und hatte die Hände zum Gebet gefaltet, leise flüsterte er Zeilen des Gebets vor sich hin. Es wirkte absolut surreal Farfarello so zu sehen. Man durfte in seiner Gegenwart nicht einmal ein "Halleluja" oder "Oh mein Gott" von sich geben, ohne dass er eine Sekunde später mit einem Messer auf einen zugerannt kam. Und nun kniete er auf dem Parkettboden in der Mitte des Zimmers und pries den Herrn und seine Taten.  
  
"Wir werden morgen den Gottesdienst besuchen. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust uns zu begleiten, Schuldig", McGuinic grinste mich an und tätschelte den Kopf des Betenden, der vor seinen Füßen lag. "Jei würde sich sicher freuen, nicht war, Jei?"  
  
Farfarello blickte McGuinic an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, bevor er sein Gebet fortsetzte.  
  
"...habe Mitleid mit unserm Elend und vergib uns unsere Sünden..."  
  
"Farfarello?"  
  
Er reagierte nicht, als ich seinen Namen sagte.  
  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie hatte es McGuinic geschaffte Farfarello so umzupolen? Wenn ich auch nur ein bisschen mehr als nur die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken berührte, fühlte ich mich vollkommen benommen. Wie hatte es McGuinic geschafft, Farfarellos Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ohne sich selbst in diesem Chaos zu verlieren? Aber wie sagt man so schön: Nur der Verrückte kann den Verrückten verstehen.  
  
Es war zu spät, ich konnte Farfarello nicht mehr von Sashas Einfluss befreien.  
  
"Sein wir ehrlich, Schuldig, du hättest es auch so nicht gekonnt", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
  
Ein leises Grollen drang aus meiner Kehle. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle getötet.  
  
"Rache wird am besten kalt serviert, vergiss das nie, Sasha."  
  
"1:0 für mich, Schuldig" Er lachte und legte sich zurück auf mein Bett. "Und glaube mir, das war erst der Anfang, als nächstes werde ich dein kleines Püppchen kümmern. Ach, und übrigens: Wir werden ab heute endgültig hier wohnen, ich verbinde jetzt schon so viele wundervolle Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus."  
  
Ohne eine weitere Reaktion drehte ich mich um und ging in das Badezimmer.  
  
Meine Rache würde eiskalt sein, dafür sollte ich sorgen. Allerdings musste ich mich beeilen, bevor sich McGuinic tatsächlich an Nagi vergreifen würde. Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit geworden. Meine einzige Chance war jetzt nur noch schneller zu handeln als er und ich wusste auch schon was ich zutun hatte. Es wurde Zeit sich ein Kätzchen auszusuchen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Keine zwei Stunden später hielt mein Wagen an einer belebten Straßenecke Tokyos. Ich war mir sicher, dass dieser verdammte Blumenladen hier irgendwo sein musste. Nagi hatte schon vor Wochen diesen Laden als Deckung der Weiß- Kätzchen aufgedeckt. Ein paar Schritte weiter entdeckte ich auch schon das Geschäft und ein von 2 jüngeren Mädchen umschwärmter Balinese.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas unter meinem grauen Mantel. Ich öffnete die ersten 2 Knöpfe und holte meine neuste Errungenschaft aus ihrem Versteck. Zwei grüne Augen blickten sich neugierig um, bevor sich der kleine Fellball auf meinen Armen ausstreckte. Ich hatte die Kleine in einem abgelegenen Tierheim entdeckt. Eigentlich sollte diese Katze nur McGuinic ablenken und mir eine gute Entschuldigung geben, wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen an Katzen denken sollte, aber in dem Moment, als ich sie gesehen hatte, war mir klar, dass ich sie und keine andere einfach haben musste. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick.  
  
Sie schien sich in meiner Gegenwart wohlzufühlen, denn selbst der Straßenverkehr und die Menschen dieser Stadt störten sie nicht, sie saß, unbeeindruckt von dem Durcheinander um sie herum, auf meinen Armen und genoss die Herbstsonne dieses Vormittags. Das einzige, was ihr noch fehlte, war ein Name.  
  
"Wie sollen wir dich nennen?" Sie schnurrte leise, als ich ihr über den Rücken strich. "Vielleicht Schwarz? Oder Weiß? Nein, das würde nicht passen." Ihr Fell hatte die gleiche Farbe wie meine Haare. "Wir werden sehen."  
  
Es wurde Zeit einen Blick in die Köpfe dieser Floristen-Killer zu werfen. Zuerst der Rotschopf, denn, wie sagt man so schön, stille Wasser sind tief.  
  
// Aya-chan // bla bla // Takatori muss sterben // bla bla.Entweder dachte Katana-boy an seine Schwester oder an hundert Möglichkeiten den alten Koala mit seinem Schwert zu töten. // Takatori shi-ne // Da war es wieder. Er kam für meinen Plan nicht in Frage, ich wollte mich nicht die nächsten Tage nicht zu Tode langweilen müssen.  
  
Mental erfasste ich den braunhaarigen Sportfreak. Er dachte an Fußball und an irgendeinen kleinen Jungen, der sich bei irgendeinem Training verletzt hatte. Dann dachte er wieder an Fußball, dann an...Fußball. Nein, er war definitiv nicht der richtige.  
  
Dann vielleicht der Playboy.  
  
Ich streifte für einen kurzen Moment seine Gedanken und hatte mich entschieden, er war das, was ich wollte. Auch wenn es äußerlich nicht danach aussah, aber er hatte das Potential, das ich für mein Vorhaben brauchte. Mit ein wenig Hilfe meinerseits sollte es ihm sogar möglich sein effektive Schilde für den Kampf gegen McGuinic aufzubauen.  
  
Seine Augen erfassten mich plötzlich, ich verzog mich so schnell wie es mir möglich war in eine dunkle Seitengasse und drang noch ein Stück tiefer in sein Gedächtnis ein.  
  
Yotan war wirklich interessant. Er wirkte nach außen hin so sorglos und unbekümmert, doch in seinem Inneren kochten seine Gefühle. Erinnerungen an seinen Vater, an diese Asuka, von der er fast jede Nacht träumte, an eine alte Mission, in der er fast getötet worden wäre, all das konnte ich an der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken sehen. So vieles lag mir noch verschlossen, aber, ich würde mir meine Zeit mit Balinese nehmen.  
  
Als ich mein dunkles Versteck wieder verlassen wollte, spürte ich plötzlich wie sich etwas um meinen Hals legte, es fühlte sich an als ob jemand mit einer Feder aus Eis über meine Haut streichen würde. Im nächsten Moment sah ich nur noch einen silbernen Schimmer, bevor sich der Draht um meinen Hals zuzog und mir die Luft abschnürte.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Mastermind?"  
  
Mein typisches Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Er dachte wirklich, er könnte mich mit einem Stück Draht aufhalten.  
  
// Streunende Kätzchen fangen. //  
  
Ich überflutete sein Gehirn mit den Gedanken, die ich in der letzten Minute von ihm erfasst hatte. Ein gefühlsmäßiges Chaos brach in ihm los, als immer wieder längst vergessene Episoden aus seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Mit einem leisen "Stop" sackte er in sich zusammen und verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein.  
  
Die -improvisierte- Falle war zugeschnappt, Yohji lag bewusstlos vor mir auf dem Boden. Er hatte mir eine Menge Zeit erspart; wenn er nicht den selbstlosen, tapferen Ritter gespielt hätte, wäre es für mich weitaus schwieriger geworden ihn von den anderen zu trennen. Das Glück war anscheinend auf meiner Seite.  
  
Nachdem ich meine Katze wieder in meinem Mantel versteckt hatte, fesselte ich Balinese mit dem Draht aus seiner Uhr und trug zu meinem Auto. Ich musste jetzt nur noch ein geeignetes Versteck für das Weiß-Kätzchen finden.  
  
Als ich meinen Wagen startete, bemerkte ich plötzlich einen blonden Jungen, der wie gebannt auf den Beifahrersitz des Autos, wo Yohji saß, starrte. Erst jetzt erkannte ich ihn, es war Bombay. Im nächsten Moment kam er auch schon auf uns zugerannt. Ich grinste ihn an und strich mit meiner Hand kurz über Yohjis Wange, bevor ich losfuhr.  
  
// Grüß die anderen Kätzchen, ich borge mir für ein paar Tage euren Balinese. //  
  
Die nächsten Tage sollten interessant werden.  
°~~*~~°  
Geschafft! Durch den ganzen Schulscheiß hab ich 2 Wochen gebraucht um die paar Zeilen zu schreiben...  
  
Es wird übrigens ein Braddy&Schu Pairing, ihr habt mich überzeugt! Alle -wirklich alle-, die sich dazu geäußert haben, waren für Brad&Schu, wegen euch bleibt Nagi jetzt ne Jungfrau... :oP  
  
Ein neuer Aufruf (vielleicht klappt das ja wie mit dem Brad&Schu Pairing): Ich zerbreche mir seit Tagen den Kopf wegen nen Namen für die Katze (ich meine nicht Yohji). Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Geistesblitze, Ideen...? 


	9. Kapitel8

Kapitel 8! Endlich... Hatte das Kapitel schon vor 'ner ganzen Weile geschrieben, konnte es aber aus diversen Gründen nicht veröffentlichen. Hier ist es nun endlich.  
  
Wegen der Kitty --- Zeero: Ich hatte mal ne Spinne auf dem Balkon, die meine Freundin Amanda genannt hat. Sorry, wenn ich deine Idee nicht umgesetzt habe, aber ich wollte der Kitty keinen Spinnennamen zumuten (hab 'ne Spinnenphobie __'' )  
  
Schu lüftet Yohjis süßes Geheimnis (ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen!!! Ich bin so schwach!). Nagi hat -wegen Farfi- auch wieder mal 'ne ganze Menge auszustehen, aber Schu ist ja noch da um ihn zu "retten". Und ein kleines bisschen Brad kommt mit vor.  
  
WARNING: Jeder Farfiefan sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören mit lesen...  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Kapitel 8  
Ich brachte Yohji zu einer alten Fabrikhalle am Stadtrand von Tokyo, die ich vor einigen Monaten im Laufe eines Auftrages entdeckt hatte. Das Gelände war unübersichtlich, mit Unkraut und Müll übersäht, doch das Gebäude an sich war in recht gutem Zustand. Es gab zwei Ausgänge auf der jeweils anderen Seite der Fabrik, beide nur von einer professorischen Tür aus dünnem Wellblech verschlossen. Jeder Idiot konnte sich Zugang verschaffen, wenn er es nur wollte. Endlose Gänge, verbunden mit großen Hallen oder kleineren Büroräumen zogen sich durch das Innere der Fabrikhalle.  
  
Der Raum, in den ich Balinese brachte, war nicht sehr groß; zwei alte, verstaubte Stühle standen in der Mitte des Zimmers, ein großes Fenster befand sich auf der rechten Seite, ansonsten konnte man nichts anderes finden als Staubflocken und ein paar Löcher in den Wänden.  
  
Nachdem ich ihn an einen der Stühle gefesselt hatte, setzte ich mich auf das breite Fensterbrett und begann Yohjis Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu durchforsten und eine Basis für mein Vorhaben zu schaffen. In ein paar Tagen sollte er so weit sein um die Rolle in meinem kleinen Spiel zu übernehmen.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden des Wartens wachte er endlich auf.  
  
"Guten Abend, Balinese, wie hast du geschlafen?" Ich wendete mich von ihm ab und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den verwaisten Hof. "Du kannst um Hilfe schreien, wenn du willst, dich wird niemand hören."  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor, Mastermind? Was willst du mit mir machen." Seine Stimme klang rau vor Schlaf und Durst.  
  
Ich ignorierte seine Fragen und sah zu wie die letzten roten Strahlen am Horizont langsam verblassten. Es war bereits Abend geworden. Die einzelne Lampe auf der anderen Seite der Straße flimmerte für einige Minuten, bevor sie endgültig den Geist aufgab. Die Luft war still, kein Papierfetzen, kein Blatt bewegte sich; es war, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Nichts und niemand wagte diese schon fast erdrückende Ruhe zu brechen.  
  
"Wieso denkst du andauernd an ihn?"  
  
Überrascht blickte mich Yohji an.  
  
"Fujimiya, du denkst die ganze Zeit an ihn. Warum?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte ich schon vor Stunden in seinen Gedanken gefunden, ich wollte sie aber aus seinem eigenen Mund hören.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."  
  
Ein leises Lachen entkam meinen Lippen und ich drehte mich vollständig zu ihm um. Er hatte seinen Blick stur auf die alte Holztür gerichtet.  
  
"Drücken wir es mal so aus: Du hast einen sehr interessanten Traum von Abyssinian und dir gehabt. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso du ihn vor einem Blowjob erst geknebelt hast, aber es war dein Traum. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten die Handschellen--"  
  
"Halt deine verdammte Fresse, Mastermind!"  
  
Ich musste nur noch stärker lachen, Yohji war einfach zu amüsant.  
  
"Ich kann dich verstehen, Balinese, wenn er unter diesem Ledermantel wirklich so aussieht wie in deinem Traum, ist er verdammt heiß."  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre in dem Moment ein blutiges Häufchen auf dem Betonboden gewesen.  
  
"Sag schon: Willst du ihn nur flachlegen oder bist du dem umwerfenden Charme der Eisprinzessin verfallen?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", knurrte Kudoh zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Sag die Wahrheit kleines Kätzchen, du hast dich in ihn verliebt, nicht war?" Während ich sprach, verließ ich meinen Platz an dem Fenster und stellte mich hinter Kudoh. "Ach ja, der süße Schmerz der Liebe", flüsterte ich mit gespielter Melancholie leise in sein Ohr.  
  
Es war die Wahrheit, wir wussten es beide, Yohji hat sich irgendwann ohne es selbst zu merken in seinen Teamkollegen verliebt; es war einfach passiert und jetzt litt er unter der Last von unerwiderten Gefühlen, Zweifel und Ungewissheit.  
  
"Du wirst nicht an ihn rankommen, Yo-tan."  
  
"Ach ja? Und woher weißt du das so genau?"  
  
Ich nahm die Wasserflasche, die ich auf den Boden gestellt hatte, und setzte mich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber von meiner Geisel.  
  
"Ich habe nicht nur einmal einen Blick in den Kopf von deinem Liebling geworfen, glaub mir, Kudoh, ich kenne ihn besser als du es jemals tun wirst."  
  
Er trank in gierigen Zügen aus der Flasche, die ich an seine Lippen hielt.  
  
"Du kannst diese Mauer aus Eis nicht zerbrechen, Yohji. Liebe, Zuneigung, Leidenschaft, das sind alles Gefühle, die er nicht im Traum zu fühlen wagt. Und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern können. Er hat sich vor allem menschlichen verschlossen und lebt nur noch ein Leben, dass von Hass, Rache und Selbstzerstörung geprägt ist. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest das ändern?"  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Kudoh auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte mit dem, was ich sagte, doch hatte er noch immer Hoffnung, dass er in Fujimiya Aya, Abyssinian, dem kalten Anführer von Weiß, ein Stück von Ran wiedererwecken könnte. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Ran in dem Moment gestorben war, als er seine Seele an Kritiker verkauft hatte. Es gab ihn nicht mehr und es würde auch nie wieder einen Ran geben.  
  
"Glaubst du... dass Ran in ihm überhaupt noch... existiert?"  
  
"Was denkst du, Kätzchen?" Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss meinen Mantel, die Nacht war außergewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit. "Du lebst mit ihm zusammen, du siehst ihn Tag für Tag und dennoch kannst du nicht sagen, was er denkt und fühlt. Fast jede Nacht vertraust du ihm dein Leben an und hast doch keine Ahnung wer er ist, das ist wirklich erbärmlich."  
  
Als ich die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher wen ich da eigentlich gemeint hatte, ihn oder mich selbst. Ich hatte auch jahrelang mit ihm, mit Brad, unter einem Dach gelebt und dennoch habe ich nie seine Gefühle und Gedanken gekannt. Selbst als er gegangen war, wusste ich nicht wirklich, ob er überhaupt etwas für mich empfand oder nicht.  
  
Kudoh konnte mir fast schon leid tun. Er versuchte Liebe dort zu finden wo es keine gab. Doch war ich nicht genauso? Wir beide liefen einem Schatten nach, obwohl wir wussten, dass wir niemals die Person, die hinter diesem Schatten steht, erreichen können. Er war sich nicht über Ayas Gefühllosigkeit bewusst und ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob Brad nicht wirklich nur eine günstige Gelegenheit für eine Nacht mit mir ausgenutzt hatte oder ob sich mehr dahinter verbarg als nur eine schnelle Nummer.  
  
"Woher hast du das blaue Auge, die ganzen Kratzer und das alles? Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Yohji riss mich mit dieser Frage plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Ich grinste ihn an und erhob mich langsam von meinem Stuhl. "Du wirst alles noch zeitig genug erfahren, Balinese."  
  
"Wann? Was hast du mit mir vor?" Er hatte Angst, das konnte ich deutlich fühlen. Es war keine Angst vor der Situation, in der er sich befand, vielmehr war es die Ungewissheit, die er fürchtete. Für wenige Augenblicke stand ich einfach nur vor ihm und genoss diese konfuse Befangenheit, die von Yohji ausging. Es war mit dem Gefühl zu vergleichen, wenn man auf eines dieser Zitronenbrausebonbons beißt: Im ersten Moment einfach nur überwältigend und widerwärtig, aber dann absolut berauschend, als ob ein Gribbeln durch deinen ganzen Körper schießt. Schließlich riss ich mich endlich von Kudohs Gefühlswelt los und wandte mich von ihm ab.  
  
"Ich werde morgen wieder zu dir kommen, dann werde ich dir alles sagen. Bis dahin wirst du schlafen, Yohji." Kaum hatte ich den Satz beendet, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Gedankenkontrolle war wirklich etwas großartiges.  
  
Ohne große Eile verließ ich den kleinen, inzwischen düsteren Raum und ging den schmalen Gang zu einem der Ausgänge entlang; meine Schritte halten fast schon zu laut durch das ganze Fabrikgebäude. Die nächsten Tage sollten nicht ganz einfach werden. Dass ich Balinese "umpolen" musste, sollte dabei noch der einfachste Teil meines Vorhabens sein, Sasha war die eigentliche Schwierigkeit. Wenn er herausfinden sollte, was ich vorhatte, war nicht nur mein Leben in Gefahr, sondern auch das von Farfarello und Nagi. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen müssen, was er dann mit ihnen machen würde.  
  
Schon seit einigen Stunden hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass Nagi momentan allein mit McGuinic war, tat es aber immer wieder als unbegründete Paranoia ab. Nagi konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, das hatte er mehr als nur einmal bewiesen. Und dennoch konnte ich diese unheilvolle Vorahnung nicht abschütteln. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Die letzten Meter zu meinem Wagen, der an einer dunklen Straßenecke einen Block von der Fabrik entfernt stand, rannte ich regelrecht. Ich wollte nur noch zurück zu dem Safehouse, das jetzt unser neues zu Hause war, um mich zu versichern, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Kaum hatte ich die Haustür geöffnet, schrie ich diesen Namen. Als ich nach ein paar Sekunden bis auf ein leises "Miau", das aus meinem Mantel kam, noch keine Antwort hörte, scannte ich das Haus; ich konnte Farfarellos sinnloses, gedankliches Gebrabbel hören, er war irgendwo im Erdgeschoss. Die nächsten Gedanken, die ich erfasste, waren Nagis. Erst dachte ich, er würde schlafen, doch irgendetwas war anders, als es bei einem Schlafenden eigentlich sein sollte. Er wirkte verstört, als ob er in einem schockartigen Zustand sei. Die gedanklichen Bruchstücke, die zu mir durchdrangen, wurden schwächer und schwächer, als würde er...  
  
Ohne lange zu überlegen stürmte ich die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf.  
  
// Nagi? //  
  
In seinem Zimmer war keine Spur von ihm, also rannte ich zu meinem. Auch dort war er nicht. Ich konnte seine Anwesenheit kaum noch spüren. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wieso war Nagi in so einem Zustand? All diese Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, als ich die anderen Räume durchsuchte.  
  
Als ich die Küche betrat, stockte mir der Atem. Alles war blutbeschmiert, der Boden, die Möbel, die Wände, einfach alles.  
  
"Nagi?" Inzwischen war Panik in mir hochgestiegen, man konnte es deutlich in meiner Stimme hören. Alles um mich herum war plötzlich ein einziges unüberschaubares Chaos geworden. Die Küche sah aus wie nach einem Massaker, Nagi war nirgendwo zu finden und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich zuerst mit der Suche nach ihm beginnen sollte.  
  
Ich wollte die Küche gerade wieder verlassen, als ich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel her wahrnahm. Langsam näherte ich mich der zitternden Gestalt, die in der hintersten Ecke neben dem Kühlschrank zusammengekauert saß. Es war Nagi.  
  
"Hey, Chibi." Ich hoffte, dass ich ihn mit meiner Stimme ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn aus seinem dunklen Versteck und erschrak zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Blut bedeckt, fast überall hatte er Wunden aus dem noch immer frisches Blut floss. Er schluchzte leise, als ich ihn auf den Küchenboden legte.  
  
"Nagi, schau mich an!" Als erstes musste ich ihn aus diesem Schockzustand holen. Als er nicht reagierte, drang ich langsam in sein Bewusstsein vor, während ich in mein Bad rannte um den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen, den Nagi gestern Nacht dort stehen gelassen hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich Nagi so weit beruhigen, dass er das, was um ihn herum passierte, langsam wieder wahrnahm.  
  
// Wie geht es dir, Chibi? // Zugegeben, das war in dieser Situation eine absolut dämliche Frage, aber ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sonst tun sollte, damit er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob es überhaupt richtig war, was ich gerade tat.  
  
// Es tut weh... Schu, hilf mir, es tut so weh... //  
  
// Ich weiß, Kleiner, ich weiß. //  
  
Als ich zurück in die Küche kam, stand mir Nagi gegenüber. Überrascht starrte ich ihn an. Sein Körper zitterte vor Schmerz und der Anstrengen, in so einer Verfassung auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über seine Wangen und vermischten sich mit seinem eigenen Blut, bevor sie auf den Küchenboden fielen. Langsam ging er auf mich zu.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören, ich habe... ich konnte nicht..." Sein Flüstern war kaum hörbar.  
  
Ich wusste trotzdem wen er mir "ihn" meinte. Nur einer war in der Lage so nah an Nagi ranzukommen und hatte gleichzeitig eine Schwäche für Messer. Plötzlich gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er viel in meine wartenden Arme.  
  
"Schu, wo ist Brad?"  
  
"Brad ist nicht hier, Liebes", sagte ich leise, während ich vorsichtig seine Kleidung -oder vielmehr die zerschnittenen und zerrissenen Überreste davon- auszog; der Stoff klebte durch das Blut regelrecht an Nagis Körper. Farfarello hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
"Wo ist Brad, wieso ist er nicht hier?" Leiser und leiser wurde seine Stimme, er konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er sein Bewusstsein verlor, dann würde er wenigstens nichts von dem Schmerz mitbekommen, der noch auf ihn zukam. Nur hatte ich Angst, dass er dann nicht mehr aufwachen würde.  
  
Ich begann vorsichtig die unzähligen Schnittwunden mit einem feuchten Handtuch zu säubern und sie danach zu verbinden bzw. zu nähen. Farfarello hatte ihm meistens keine tiefen Verletzungen zugefügt, es war die Menge an Wunden, die ihn so viel Blut verlieren lassen haben. Wie lange ich in der Küche neben Nagi kniete und ihn umsorgte, wusste ich nicht. Sekunden wurden zu Stunden, Stunden zu Minuten, Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, es ging nur noch um Leben oder Sterben. Hin und wieder gab er ein leises Wimmern oder Schluchzen von sich, er musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben. Nachdem ich von der letzen Wunde an seiner Wange -es war mehr ein Kratzer- das inzwischen trockene Blut entfernt hatte, nahm ich behutsam seinen blassen Körper in meine Arme und trug Nagi in mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich wusste, dass, wenn ich nur eine halbe Stunde später in unserem Haus angekommen wäre, er jetzt mit Sicherheit tot gewesen wäre. Dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich; ich dachte, ich hätte alles unter Kontrolle, ich dachte wirklich, dass ich auf Nagi und Farfarello aufpassen und sie schützen könnte. Crawford hatte das schließlich jeden Tag geschafft. Nur anscheinend sollte mir das nicht gelingen. Es waren erst ein paar Tage vergangen und schon versuchte der eine den anderen umzubringen.  
  
"Du wirst ein Auge auf McGuinic haben, du wirst auf Farfarello und Nagi aufpassen, denn du bist jetzt verantwortlich für die beiden, und du wirst dir keinen Fehler erlauben..."  
  
Crawfords Worte schossen mir durch den Kopf, als ich auf den kleinen, zerbrechlichen Körper in meinen Armen blickte. Hatte ich nicht nur Crawford versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen, sondern auch mir selbst. Ich gebe zu, mir machte es weniger etwas aus, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, ich hielt selten meine Versprechen, vielmehr hasste ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht in der Lage gewesen war so eine vermeintlich einfache Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich hatte versagt und jetzt war es zu spät um irgendetwas an meinem Fehler ändern. Wieso konnte ich mich einfach nicht gegen McGuinic wehren? Was hinderte mich daran dieses Arschloch einfach zu erschießen? Ich wusste selbst keine Antwort auf meine Fragen. Er hatte einfach eine zu große Macht über mich, er machte das aus mir was ich einmal war und nie wieder sein wollte: Ein hilfloser Junge, ein Sklave meiner eigenen Furcht und ein verdammter Stricher, der nicht mal für seine Dienste bezahlt wurde. Ich war zu schwach gewesen und Nagi musste dafür bezahlen.  
  
Nachdem ich Nagi auf mein Bett gelegt hatte, ging ich zurück in die Küche; um Farfarello würde ich mich später kümmern. Ich hatte nicht übertrieben, als ich sagte, es sähe aus wie nach einem Massaker. Überall war Blut, so unglaublich viel. Ein scharfer süßlich-metallischer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Nicht nur die Küche, sonder auch ich war durchtränkt von dieser roten Flüssigkeit. An meinen Händen, an meiner Kleidung, an meinen ganzen Körper klebte Nagis Blut. Weil ich ihn mit Farfarello allein gelassen hatte, wäre er fast gestorben. Ich wäre daran Schuld gewesen, wenn Farfarello Nagi abgeschlachtet hätte. Als mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, machte in mir plötzlich etwas klick.  
  
Voller Wut und Hass eilte ich die Treppe zu Farfarellos Zimmer hinunter. Er war der Grund für dieses Massaker und das ganze Blut gewesen und ich wollte einfach nur noch wissen was passiert war, warum es passiert war, wieso er Nagis Blut an seinen Händen haben wollte, wenn es doch für mich so unerträglich war. Immer wieder erschien mir das blutverschmierte Gesicht von Nagi, seine blauen Augen, die dunkler und leerer als sonst zu sein schienen, und seine bebenden Lippen, die ich in der Nacht davor noch geküsst hatte und die nun für eine Tat Worte suchten, für die es keine gab.  
  
"Farfarello!" Noch während ich seinen Namen schrie, riss ich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.  
  
Doch als ich ihn, mit einem blutigen Messer spielend, auf dem Boden sitzen sah, waren meine Fragen mir nicht mehr genug, es war einfach nicht genug. Denn er war die Ursache für das Blut in der Küche, an Nagis Körper und an meinen Händen, er war es gewesen und er musste dafür auch bezahlen. Ich wollte selbst Blut sehen.  
  
"Du hättest ihn fast getötet, du verfluchter Bastard! Du hättest Nagi fast getötet!"  
  
Immer wieder schlug ich auf ihn ein, immer wieder und immer härter. Erst als ich selbst keine Kraft mehr hatte, ließ ich von ihm ab und sank zu Boden. Als ich aufschaute, blickte ich in Farfarellos lächelndes Gesicht. Seine Nase war wahrscheinlich gebrochen, genau wie ein paar seiner Rippen, er hatte mehrere blutende Wunden, aber er lächelte.  
  
Farfarello stand langsam auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, er wirkte trotz seiner Verletzungen entspannt und sogar etwas amüsiert. Ich versuchte meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mir war klar, dass ich momentan durchaus in der Lage war ihm mehr als nur ein paar gebrochene Knochen und Kratzer zuzufügen.  
  
"Farf?"  
  
Er reagierte nicht, als ich seinen Namen sagte, das einzelne, goldene Auge starrte mich einfach nur an.  
  
"Hey, Farfarello, alles klar mit dir oder bist du schon im rosa Lala-Land?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment rannte Farfarello mit einem lauten Schrei auf mich zu und schleuderte mich an die schwere Eisentür. Erst als ich das kalte Eisen seines Messers an meiner Schulter spürte, realisierte ich in was für einer Gefahr ich mich befand.  
  
"Was ist Schuldig? Willst du mich nicht anschreien, mich auslachen oder einen durchgeknallten Psychopathen nennen?" Die Klinge des Messers kratzte leicht über meine Haut, während Farfarello den Ärmel meines Hemdes der Länge nach langsam zerschnitt. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Er presste das Jagdmesser plötzlich gegen die Unterseite meines Armes, mein Blut, das unablässig aus der Wunde floss, tränkte den Stoff meines eh schon blutigen Hemdes und rann über Farfarellos Hand. "Oder ist einfach niemand da, der dir helfen könnte?"  
  
"Du hast Nagi fast umgebracht. Willst du jetzt bei mir weitermachen?" Presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Etwas verwundert starrte mich Farfarello plötzlich an, sein Gesichtsausdruck war der eines Kindes, das nicht wusste, was es eigentlich tat. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, das Messer noch immer in der Hand.  
  
"Ich... ich habe Nagi getötet?"  
  
Verwirrt schaute er mich an, noch immer hatte er diesen kindlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Erst jetzt begriff ich was überhaupt los war. Er hatte nie wirklich gewusst was er tat.  
  
"Farfarello?" Meine Stimme klang unsicher und ein wenig zittrig. "Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
  
"Sasha, er war bei mir und hat... er hat... ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe Nagi getötet, Schuldig."  
  
Seine Hand, in der er das Jagdmesser hielt, fing an zu zittern. Ich musste mich beeilen, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde total durchdrehen, da war ich mir sicher.  
  
"Nagi lebt. Beruhige dich, du hast ihn nur verletzt."  
  
Vorsichtig drang ich in sein Bewusstsein ein. Es überraschte mich, was ich dort fand. Seine Gedanken waren selten so klar und verständlich gewesen, es war, als ob meine Worte irgendeine Blockade gelöst hatten und ich hatte sogar schon eine Ahnung wer für diese Blockade verantwortlich gewesen ist. Ich ging ein Stück auf ihn zu streckte meine Hand langsam nach dem Messer aus. Doch noch bevor ich nach dem Messer greifen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter mir. Es war McGuinic. Als er uns beide sah, verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er ballte seine Fäuste.  
  
"Was hatte ich dir gesagt, Jei?" Schrie er Farfarello an.  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Statt dessen schnellte Farfarello plötzlich auf ihn zu. Erfolglos versuchte er das Messer in McGuinics Kehle zu rammen, doch dieser konnte dem Angriff rechtzeitig ausweichen und legte seine Hände um Farfarellos Kopf und Hals. Eine Sekunde später hörte ich nur noch ein leises Knacken und Farfarello sank leblos vor McGuinic zusammen.  
  
"Ich hatte ihm gesagt, er soll dich nicht anrühren", murmelte er leise, bevor er den Leichnahmen in meine Richtung stieß. Ohne zu überlegen fing ich ihn auf.  
  
Geschockt starrte ich auf den leblosen Körper in meinen Armen. McGuinic hatte ihm tatsächlich das Genick gebrochen. Farfarello war tot. Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Wieso hatte ich es nicht verhindern können?  
  
"Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, daran kannst auch du nichts ändern, Schuldig." Langsam kam McGuinic auf mich, er hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wieso hast du das getan?" Meine Stimme klang so fremd in meinen Ohren. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt.  
  
"Er war entbehrlich. Vergiss einfach, was hier gerade passiert ist, Schuldig. Lass ihn einfach hier liegen, ich kümmere mich um alles."  
  
"Vergessen? Ich soll es vergessen? Farfarello ist tot, wie soll ich das so einfach vergessen? Du verdammter Scheißkerl hast ihn getötet!" Meine Stimme bebte hörbar und ich hasste mich dafür.  
  
Sashas Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
  
"Du weißt, ich habe das alles nur für dich getan, meine kleine Schönheit. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden."  
  
Er nahm Farfarello aus meinen Armen und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwand.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf die wirklich harte Nummer stehst." McGuinic hob meinen Arm und leckte über die Wunde. "Aber ich werde es mir merken."  
  
Er zwang mir einen harten Kuss auf, ich konnte mein eigenes Blut schmecken. Dann drückte er mich nach unten, sodass ich auf meine Knie fiel. Seine Hand öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, während die andere meine Haare in einem festen Griff hielten. Angst stieg in mir hoch, ich wusste was als nächstes passieren würde.  
  
Wieso wehrte ich mich nicht? Warum tat ich nichts dagegen? Unbeweglich kniete ich vor ihm und ließ alles über mich ergehen.  
  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so ausgebrannt und müde. Mir war einfach alles egal. Mein Kopf war vollkommen leer, mein Körper so unglaublich schwach. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen, schlafen und vergessen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich auf einem Stuhl vor meinem Bett, Nagi blickte mich mit halbgeöffneten Augen fragend an.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile.  
  
Ich wusste nicht was passiert war, das einzige, woran ich mich noch erinnerte, war McGuinic, der mich auf die Knie zwang, nachdem er...  
  
"Farfarello ist tot." Während ich sprach, blickte ich auf meinen Arm, ein dicker Verband war um die Wunde gelegt worden.  
  
Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem anderen Arm, wo sich ebenfalls eine Bandage befand. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Beide Verletzungen waren mir von Farfarello zugefügt worden, die eine bei unserer letzten Mission, die andere vor nicht mal einer Stunde. Nun war er tot.  
  
"Wie ist es passiert? Hast du ihn..." Nagi sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
  
"Nein, nicht ich. McGuinic hat ihm das Genick gebrochen."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir passiert?" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Lippen und strich sanft über den wieder aufgesprungenen Riss.  
  
Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Bettdecke. Wie oft hatte ich mich in den letzten Tagen schon gefragt, was mit mir passiert war. Ich war nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Noch vor einer Woche war ich ein arroganter Bastard, der sich unbesiegbar fühlte und es auch war. Und nun brauchte McGuinic nur vor mir stehen und alles, was mich ausmachte, fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.  
  
Plötzlich sprang meine Katze auf das Bett und legte sich neben einen äußerst verwirrten Nagi.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Ungläubig blickte ich Nagi an.  
  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Hast du noch nie eine Katze gesehen?"  
  
Nagi schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und rückte ein Stück weiter von ihr weg.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben, sie wird dir nicht weh tun."  
  
Ich nahm seine Hand und führte sie langsam zu dem zusammengerollten Fellball, der leise zu schnurren anfing, als Nagi ihn streichelte. Nagis Augen wurden immer größer und er zog plötzlich seine Hand wieder weg.  
  
"Wieso tut es das? Tue ich ihm weh?"  
  
Ein leises Lachen entkam mir. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu amüsant.  
  
"Erstens ist dieses 'Es' eine Sie und zweitens tust du ihr nicht weh, sie mag es."  
  
Vorsichtig begann er wieder über das orange Fell zu streicheln. Er schien langsam gefallen an meinem Kätzchen zu finden.  
  
"McGuinic wird sie hassen."  
  
"Ich weiß." Ein Grinsen stahl sich bei dem Gedanken auf meine Lippen. "Wie sollen wir sie nennen?"  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens blickte er auf, in seinen Augen lag ein eiskalter Glanz.  
  
"Nemesis, die Göttin der Vergeltung. Unser kleiner Racheengel."  
  
Erneut musste ich lachen. "Nagi, ich liebe es einfach wie dein Gehirn funktioniert."  
  
Seine Arme waren plötzlich hinter meinem Nacken und er lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn ein Stück näher an mich. Ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Seufzen entkam ihm. Egal wie vorsichtig man war, er hatte einfach zu viele Schnittwunden, man konnte den Schmerz nicht vermeiden, wenn man ihn berührte.  
  
"Schu, ich will nicht mehr hier bleiben. Wieso können wir nicht einfach verschwinden?" Murmelte er leise.  
  
Ich strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich antwortete: "Du weißt, dass wir das nicht können. Sie würden uns jagen und töten."  
  
"Aber hier ist es nicht anders. Farfarello ist schon tot. Was glaubst du wie lange es dauert und er wird auch uns töten? Schuldig, wir müssen hier weg! Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch stirbst."  
  
"So weit wird es nicht kommen. McGuinic wird für alles bezahlen." Hundert Möglichkeiten wie Sasha sterben könnte schossen mir durch den Kopf. "Rache ist süß, Nagi."  
  
Für eine Weile sagten wir gar nichts und genossen nur die Wärme des anderen. Müdigkeit übermannte mich und ich schloss die Augen. Nagi war so schön warm, ich wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Im nächsten Moment klingelte jedoch das Telefon. Entnervt stand ich auf, nachdem ich Nagi zurück auf mein Bett gelegt hatte, und nahm ab.  
  
"Was?" Murrte ich ins Telefon.  
  
"Ich hatte eine Vision."  
  
Mein Herz hörte für einen Moment auf mit schlagen, als ich diese Stimme hörte. Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht, ob ich ihn anschreien, auflegen oder vor Freude auf und ab springen sollte.  
  
"... Brad?" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Langsam setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding.  
  
Nagis Kopf schnellte bei diesem Namen in die Höhe. Er starrte mich verwirrt an, bevor er über das Bett an meine Seite kroch.  
  
"Farfarello ist tot, nicht wahr?"  
  
"McGuinic hat ihn getötet."  
  
Crawford antwortete mir nicht, nur ein leises Rauschen war zu hören.  
  
"Bist du noch dran, Brad?"  
  
"Danke, Schuldig, mehr wollte ich nicht wissen."  
  
Er würde jeden Moment auflegen, ich wusste es.  
  
"Brad, warte! Nicht--" In diesem Moment ertönte ein "Klick" und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.  
  
"Scheiße." Das war das einzige, was mir einfiel. Brad hatte mich angerufen. Er wollte wissen ob Farfie tot war. Farfie war tot und das war's, denn mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Danke, Schuldig, kein 'Augwiedersehen', kein wie geht es dir, kein gar nichts. Er hatte einfach aufgelegt.  
  
Das Telefon fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden.  
  
Dünne Arme legten sich um meinen Oberkörper und Nagi zog mich näher an seinen Körper. Wir mussten in dem Moment wirklich ein absolut groteskes Bild abgegeben haben: Mit einem blutverschmierten Hemd saß ich auf dem Bett und Nagi -nur mit einem viel zu großen Shirt bekleidet und mit unzähligen Schnitten übersäht- hielt mich in seinen Armen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da saßen, bevor ich mich aus seiner Umarmung löste und langsam in mein Bad verschwand. Duschen, Zähneputzen, Anziehen, alles geschah automatisch. Es war, als ob sich ein Autopilot in mir eingeschaltet hätte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte einen Blick meine Reflektion in dem Wandspiegel, der neben der Badtür hing, als ich das Bad verlassen wollte. Augenblicklich verharrte ich, wo ich war. Lange starrte ich mich einfach nur an, ich spürte inzwischen die eisige Kälte der Kacheln unter meinen Füßen, doch es war mir egal. Was zählte war das, was ich in diesem Spiegel sah. Mein ganzer Körper war von dunklen Blutergüssen, Kratzern und alten Narben gezeichnet. Orange-rote Haarsträhnen hingen mir wild ins Gesicht und verdeckten meine viel zu dunklen Augen. Es war deutlich sichtbar, dass ich in den letzten Tagen an Gewicht verloren hatte, was nicht verwunderlich war, hatte ich es doch erfolgreich vermieden mit Sasha an einem Tisch zu sitzen.  
  
Der Preis, den meinen Körper und meine Seele für seine Anwesenheit bezahlen musste, war offensichtlich. Der Spiegel zeigte nur all zu deutlich, was aus mir geworden war; das war es, was McGuinic aus mir gemacht hatte. Schon fast angeekelt wendete ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild ab.  
  
Als ich das Zimmer wieder betrat, war Nagi bereits eingeschlafen, an seiner Seite lag Nemesis und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Erst als ich mich neben die beiden legte, schloss sie ihre Augen.  
  
Es wurde auch für mich Zeit schlafen zu gehen, Zeit zu schlafen und zu vergessen.  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
So, das war's für dieses mal. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja ein Sequel zu der Yohji+Aya Sache zu schreiben, das heißt, wenn es überhaupt jemand lesen will. (wie wärs mit ein bisschen Resonanz ^_____^ ) 


	10. Kapitel9

Für den Fall, dass „Forgotten Pain" von irgendjemanden noch gelesen wird: Habs geschafft Kapitel 9 endlich zu schreiben. Danke für den symbolischen Arschtritt, Yasashii, ohne dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht weitergeschrieben. Und noch ein riesen Danke an Farfan fürs betan ^_^  
  
Was erwartet euch: Brad ist wieder in Tokyo und Schuldig schmiedet die letzten Rachepläne.  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Nagi erholte sich recht schnell von seinen Verletzungen, Nemesis lebte sich langsam, aber sicher in unsere schrecklich nette Familie ein und ich verbrachte den größten Teil der Tage mit Yohji und bereitete ihn –ohne dass er es selbst realisierte- langsam aber sicher auf seine Aufgabe vor.  
  
Die Nächte sahen allerdings anders und weniger angenehm aus: Sobald es dunkel wurde, konnte ich damit rechnen, dass McGuinic auftauchte und irgendetwas versuchte. Zweimal musste ich Nemesis davor retten erstochen zu werden und zu oft endete ich damit in Sashas Bett zu schlafen.  
  
Wie, um alles in dieser Welt, hatte es Crawford geschafft auf Nagi, Farfarello und mich aufzupassen, ohne dabei komplett verrückt zu werden? Vielleicht ist er es auch in den Jahren, die er mit uns zusammenarbeiten musste, geworden, das würde zumindest manches erklären...  
  
Ein Gähnen entkam mir, als ich mich gelangweilt in dem Raum umsah, in dem ich die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Weiße Wand, Tür, weiße Wand mit Aktenschrank, weiße Wand, Schreibtisch, Fenster mit weißer Jalousie...oh happy day. Noch eine Stunde mehr in diesem übergroßen, sterilen Schuhkarton und ich würde anfangen mit Butterbroten zu reden.  
  
Wenige Tage nach Farfarellos Tod, hatte uns McGuinic unseren neuen Geldgeber, Mr. Koyasu, vorgestellt; er war ein kleiner, fetter, glatzköpfiger Mann mit einer zu großen Nase und kleinen braunen Maulwurfsaugen, die nervös von einer Stelle zur anderen huschten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wusste ich alles über den Mann, was für mich von Bedeutung war: Keine Familie, keine Freunde, diverse Schweizer Bankkonten, eine Anklage wegen Unterschlagung von Firmengeldern, die aber auf Grund von unzureichenden Beweisen –man könnte auch Korruption sagen- fallengelassen wurde, eine geschmacklose Villa in Rio und er hatte eine Schwäche für kleine Jungs und Mädchen.  
  
Es war sonderbar Koyasu in meiner Nähe zu haben. Er schien von dem Gedanken, dass ihn irgendjemand beobachtet und ihn umbringen will regelrecht besessen zu sein. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Angst vor dem Tod und wie er wohl letztendlich sterben würde. Ein Kopfschuss in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, ein Messerstich direkt in sein Herz, Genickbruch durch eine dunkle unbekannte Gestalt, die plötzlich hinter ihm steht, und so weiter und so fort.  
  
Genervt zog ich mich aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück. Seit über 2 Stunden waren Nagi und ich bereits in seinem Büro mit den weißen Wänden und der weißen Jalousie, seit 2 geschlagenen Stunden saßen wir auf einem kleinen viel zu harten Sofa und ließen uns von unserem neuen Boss wie Zootiere bestaunen, 2 Stunden in denen rein gar nichts passiert war. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Ablenkung, ich begann mich in seinem übertrieben reinlichen und übertrieben weißen Büro nach irgendetwas interessanten umzusehen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Koyasu, der seine Akten und andere Papiere nervös von einer Seite der Tischplatte zur anderen schob, während er hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick auf Nagi oder mich warf. Besonders Nagi schien sein Interesse geweckt zu haben, allerdings waren seine Hoffnungen den Telekineten als sein neues Spielzeug zu gewinnen schon im Keim erstickt worden. Immer wenn seine Augen länger als 2 Sekunden an Nagi hafteten, starrte ihn dieser mit diesem du-wirst-sterben-wenn-du- mich-anfasst-Blick an. Es war recht amüsant den immer verwirrteren Gesichtausdruck Koyasus und die immer ausdrucksstärkeren Todesblicken Nagis zu verfolgen. Seine dunkelblauen Augen verunsicherten Koyasu von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, Nagi war ihm mehr als nur unheimlich.  
  
Ich linkte mich in die Verbindung ein, die ich mit Nagi hatte: // Du solltest aufhören ihn so anzustarren, er mag seine kleinen Jungs etwas unterwürfiger, Chibi. //  
  
Nagi blickte mich für einen Moment genervt an, bevor er sich wieder Koyasu zuwandte.  
  
//Halt die Klappe, Schuldig, er ist widerwärtig. //  
  
// Ich könnte dir seine kleinen schmutzigen Fantasien zeigen, die er von dir hat, aber ich schätze, das willst du nicht wirklich sehen. //  
  
Noch bevor Nagi irgendetwas erwidern konnte, klingelte das Telefon.  
  
„Koyasu." Meldete sich unser neuer Chef. Man konnte deutlich die Nervosität der Stimme hören, die auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war. Immer wieder drangen Wortfetzen durch die Stille des Büros. „Schicken Sie sie hoch." Kaum hatte zu Ende gesprochen, schmetterte er den Hörer quer über den Schreibtisch.  
  
Fragend sah mich Nagi an.  
  
Ich seufzte hörbar. // Seine Geschäftspartner sind zu früh in Tokyo angekommen, er hat nicht die Zeit gefunden sein kleines korruptes Geschäft mit der Konkurrenzfirma abzuschließen. //  
  
Nagi bereitete sich darauf vor die nächste Person, die durch diese Tür trat, gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern und ich konzentrierte mich auf Koyasus Geschäftspartner.  
  
Mr. Simon Ross, amerikanischer Geschäftsmann, verheiratet, ein reicher Millionärssohn von der Ostküste. Er war sein Leben lang nichts anderes gewöhnt, als dass ihm Zucker in den Arsch geblasen wurde und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Ohne die Hilfe von seinem Herrn Papa wäre sein so genanntes Geschäftsimperium schon lange dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden.  
  
Der andere...Ich konnte seine Schilde nicht durchbrechen. Es war keine Leere, das wäre das falsche Wort gewesen; es war vielmehr als hätte diese Person ein schwarzes Tuch über seine Gedanken gelegt. Man weiß, dass etwas unter dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit liegt, man kann aber nicht erfassen was es ist. Und ich kannte nur eine Person, die ihre Gedanken mit dieser Effizienz abschirmen konnte. Aber das konnte nicht sein...  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde wurde auch schon die schwere Bürotür geöffnet und beide Männer traten ein.  
  
„Crawford", flüsterte Nagi erschrocken.  
  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, als er sich zu Nagi umdrehte. Keine Gefühlsregung war in seinen Augen erkennbar, sie wirkten kalt und unnahbar wie Crawfords ganze Erscheinung. Es schien mir in diesem Augenblick so unerträglich in seiner Nähe seien zu müssen. Alles an ihm war so fremd und abweisend, als ob wir uns nie gekannt hätten.  
  
Er setzte sich neben Ross ohne uns auch nur weiterhin zu beachten.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Wieso sollte uns Crawford auch beachten? Er war nicht länger ein Teil von Schwarz. Er war nicht mal mehr ein Teil unseres Lebens. Das einzige, was ich noch von ihm hatte, waren Erinnerungen; manche schmerzlich, manche, die mich mit ihm auf eine engere Weise verbanden, als es mir lieb war.  
  
Ich wandte mich ab und verließ das Büro.  
  
// Nagi, wir gehen. //  
  
Zögerlich folgte mir Nagi zum Aufzug.  
  
Wir schwiegen bis wir die unterste Etage des Hauses erreicht hatten. Jeder schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
  
„Was ist mit --"  
  
Wütend blickte ich Nagi an, bevor er diesen Satz auch nur zu Ende sprechen konnte.  
  
„Crawford ist durchaus in der Lage allein auf Koyasu und Ross aufzupassen."  
  
Langsam ging ich durch die dunkle Tiefgarage des Hochhauses. Meine Schritte hallten laut an den grauen Wänden wieder, doch ich hörte sie nicht. Vor meinem geistigen Auge wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder der Moment, als wir –Crawford und ich- uns gegenüberstanden. Diese kalten Augen hatten sich unerbittlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Hatte er die blauen Flecke und die verblassenden Blutergüsse in meinem Gesicht gesehen? Ahnte er, was McGuinic mir antat? Meine Gedanken und Gefühle waren ein einziges Durcheinander.  
  
Erst als ich schon fast bei meinem Auto angekommen war, bemerkte ich, dass Nagi noch immer vor dem inzwischen geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren stand.  
  
„Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen, Schuldig, du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach gehen!" Rief er mir entgegen. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine.  
  
Ohne seinen Worten Beachtung zu schenken, ging ich die letzten Meter zu meinen Wagen.  
  
„Mach was du willst, chibi, wenn du unbedingt bei diesem Idioten bleiben willst, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich wusste nicht, dass das Interesse nicht nur von Koyasu ausgeht. Er wird mit dir sicher seinen Spaß haben." Ich grinste ihn an, als ich in meinen Wagen stieg. „Du kannst dich ja von Brad Crawford nach Hause fahren lassen." Mit diesen Worten startete ich den Motor meines Wagens und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen aus der Tiefgarage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich noch auf den eigenen Beinen halten, als ich unser Appartement betrat.  
  
Der Abend war wirklich großartig gewesen. Ich hatte mich, nachdem ich Nagi vor Koyasus Büro regelrecht hatte stehen lassen, in der nächstbesten Bar vollaufen lassen und war danach in eine Schlägerei mit irgendeinem Idioten geraten, der gedacht hat er könnte mich mit Leichtigkeit fertig machen. Auch wenn ich betrunken war, ich war immer noch *der* Mastermind und würde mich nicht von so einem Verlierer aus dem Rennen nehmen lassen. Im Gegensatz zu mir, der nur mit ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen ist, dürfte nun in irgendeiner Straßenecke Tokyos ein heulender Schwächling mit ein paar gebrochenen Fingern und Rippen liegen.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen stolperte ich Richtung Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder verschwamm meine Sicht, der Flur schien sich unter meinen Füßen zu bewegen. Ich hörte Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen schienen. Jemand stritt sich. Hatten wir Besuch? Eher unwarscheinlich, dass jemand freiwillig diese Hölle betreten würde. Graues Licht strömte aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Flur; der Fernseher lief, daher die Stimmen. McGuinic war also noch wach.  
  
Leise öffnete ich die Tür und zwang meine Augen sich an das hellere Licht, in das der Raum getränkt war, zu gewöhnen. Sashas Blick war stur auf den Fernseher gerichtet, ich fragte mich was er schaute. Irgendeinen billigen Krimi? Pornos? Was immer es war, McGuinic war wie ein kleiner Junge ganz und gar in seinem kleinen Film versunken. Ein leises Lachen entkam mir, als ich mir über diesen Vergleich bewusst wurde. Sasha McGuinic war kein kleiner Junge, denn kleine Jungs sind unschuldig und keine Mörder und Sadisten. Sein Kopf drehte sich schlagartig in meine Richtung, als es mich hörte.  
  
„Hey Sasha."  
  
Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Lieblingstelepath in so einem Zustand nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
„Du bist betrunken, Schuldig." Es war keine Frage, er schrie auch nicht, es war eine einfache Feststellung.  
  
Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Sashas Augen hafteten an meinem Körper, als ich aus dem Schatten des Flurs trat.  
  
„Ich bin mehr als nur betrunken, Sasha-chan, eher absolut dicht...mehr oder weniger." In dem Moment stolperte ich über den Teppichrand, konnte mich aber irgendwie abfangen. „Eher mehr."  
  
Ich glaube, es hatte mir noch nie so wenig ausgemacht in McGuinics Gegenwart zu sein, als an diesem Abend. Es war mir egal was er von mir dachte, wie er mich ansah oder was diese Nacht noch bringen sollte; meinem alkohol-umnebelten Gehirn schien nichts mehr wirklich von Bedeutung zu sein. Als ich schließlich vor ihm stand, schloss ich meine Augen und spürte nur noch den kalten Windhauch der Klimaanlage und seine gierigen Blicke auf meiner Haut.  
  
Hitze stieg in mir hoch, als ich seine Hand an meinem Arm spürte, ich dachte ich müsste verbrennen, so heiß war es plötzlich. Er zog mich schließlich auf seinen Schoss und begann mit seinen Finger durch meine Haare zu streichen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie nicht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lehnte ich mich in diese Berührung.  
  
„Du verabscheust mich so sehr und dennoch tust du das hier."  
  
McGuinic zeigte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung über meinen Körper, der immer noch unbeweglich in seinen Armen lag.  
  
„Warum Schuldig? Bist du so selbstzerstörerisch? Hasst du dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt? Weshalb bietest du dich mir an?"  
  
Schweigend lehnte ich mich an ihn. Warum sollte ich ihm meine Gründe sagen? Er interessierte sich doch sonst auch nie dafür. Seine Hand war plötzlich unter meinem Hemd und er strich fordernd über meinen Rücken. Ich presste mein Gesicht an seine Brust, noch immer waren meine Augen fest geschlossen.  
  
„Sag es mir, Schuldig, warum tust du es?" Seine Stimmer war ein leises Flüstern bei meinem Ohr; unwillkürlich lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der Alkohol schien langsam seine Wirkung zu verlieren, ein Gefühl des Unbehagens breite sich in mir aus; es war als würde mich ein dunkler Schatten umhüllen.  
  
Sollte es mir nicht egal sein, was er mit mir tat, seine Berührungen, seine Worte? Wieso wollte ich ihn dann plötzlich von mir stoßen und in die Einsamkeit meines Zimmers fliehen?  
  
„Sag es endlich." Er begann meinen Hals zu küssen. „Ich will die Wahrheit hören."  
  
Es war so unerträglich heiß in diesem Zimmer. Lief die Klimaanlage nicht?  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich mit einer heiseren Stimme.  
  
McGuinic nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Seine blauen Augen hatten dieses verrückte Funkeln, stechend, fesselnd und gefährlich.  
  
„Die Wahrheit, meine kleine Schönheit! Ich will keine Lügen aus deinem süßen Mund hören."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment starrten wir uns einfach nur an, hin und wieder strich er mit seinem Daumen über den Riss an meiner Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich...ich tue es für Nagi. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn noch einmal anfasst."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
  
„Das ist nicht alles, nicht wahr, Schuldig?"  
  
Erneut schloss ich für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
  
// Nein. //  
  
„Dann sag mir den eigentlichen Grund."  
  
Er riss mein Hemd auf und streifte es über meine Schultern, bevor er meine Hüften an seine presst. Ich wusste was er gleich tun würde, aber das war in diesem Moment nebensächlich, denn er hatte recht, es gab einen Grund weshalb ich die letzten Wochen und die Jahre davor ertragen hatte.  
  
// Du hast mich zu dem gem-- //  
  
„Sag es laut, Schuldig."  
  
Meine Stimme klang mehr wie ein Flüstern als ich sprach: „Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin, Sasha."  
  
Ich versuchte seinen Augen auszuweichen, als er meine Arme nahm und sie um seinen Nacken legte. Nichts hatte wirklich mehr Bedeutung, es war egal, denn jetzt kannte er den wahren Grund. Ich hatte mich selbst verleugnet und das, was ich war, aufgegeben.  
  
Es war ein Teufelskreis aus dem ich nicht fliehen konnte. Zu wem sollte ich auch? Niemand würde mich akzeptieren, das hatte man mir zeitig bei Rosenkreuz und SZ beigebracht. Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz: man gehörte immer dem, der einen trainiert und geformt hatte. Er hatte das Recht das zu tun, was er gerade tat, denn er hatte mich erschaffen und er konnte mich auch wieder zerstören; ich gehörte Sasha McGuinic, das hatte ich nun endlich zugegeben.  
  
„Ich war der, der dir beigebracht hat deine Gabe zu nutzen, der deine Vergangenheit vergessen und dir einen neuen Namen gegeben hat. Du verdankst mir alles, du bist meine Schöpfung, mein Eigentum, vergiss das nie, denn ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein!"  
  
Er schob mich plötzlich von seinem Schoß, sodass ich nur mit meiner Hose bekleidet vor ihm auf den Boden fiel.  
  
„Zieh dich aus."  
  
Nach kurzen Zögern tat ich was er verlangte und zog meine Hose und Shorts aus. Nackt wie am Tag meiner Geburt stellte ich mich vor ihm, ich präsentierte mich regelrecht. Sein Blick glitt wie eine Berührung über meine Haut, während sich McGuinic über seine Lippen leckte; ihm gefiel was er sah. Langsam, als ob er Angst hätte mich zu verschrecken, stand er auf, umfasste meine Taille und drückte mich auf das Sofa, bevor er sich neben mich legte.  
  
„Wir sind uns wirklich ähnlich, Schuldig." Heißer Atem strich über meine Schulter als er diese Worte flüsterte.  
  
Ich stieß ihn ein Stück von mir und lehnte mich zurück an das Sofapolster. Seine Hände wanderten indessen über meinen nackten Körper, der immer heftiger auf diese Berührung reagierte.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht in wie wir uns ähnlich sein sollten, McGuinic. Du bist ein perverses Arschloch, das seine Befriedigung darin findet alles um sich herum zu beherrschen und zu zerstören."  
  
Noch während ich sprach, spreizte Sasha meine Beine und legte sich auf mich, seine Erregung war deutlich durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu spüren. Für einen kurzen Moment vergrub er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren, bevor seine Zunge sanft meinen Hals entlangfuhr.  
  
„Du denkst wirklich, dass du so anders bist?" McGuinic lachte kurz auf und biss mir leicht in mein Ohr, was mir ein leises Seufzen entlockte. „Ich bin ein perverses Arschloch nur weil ich meinen Spaß mit dir habe? Was ist mit dir und all den Menschen mit denen du 'gespielt' hast oder mit den Weiß- Kätzchen oder..." Er kramte ungeduldig in seiner Hosentasche und fand auch schließlich was er suchte, eine kleine Tube Gleitgel. „...oder mit dem kleinen Computerfreak? Ich weiß, dass du ihn willst, ich habe es gesehen." Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über meine Stirn.  
  
„Wenn ich etwas sehe, was mir gefällt, will ich es haben und ich bekomme es für gewöhnlich auch. Du bist da nicht anders, meine kleine Schönheit."  
  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und schloss damit die Distanz, die noch zwischen uns lag. Unsere Lippen berührten sich flüchtig, bevor er den Kuss vertiefte. Seine Zunge strich fordernd über meinen geschlossenen Mund, fand schließlich auch Einlass. Ich wollte meinen Kopf zur Seite drehen, doch er umfasste mein Kinn und zwang mich damit meinen Mund noch weiter zu öffnen. Immer wieder spielte er mit meiner Zunge, neckte sie, bis ich begann den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern.  
  
Atemlos trennten wir uns schließlich wieder. Meine Gedanken und Gefühle waren ein einziges Durcheinander, vergeblich versuchte ich wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Noch immer konnte ich dieses Kribbeln auf meinen Lippen spüren.  
  
Er lächelte mich kurz an, bevor ich erneut seinen Mund auf meiner Haut spürte. Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück, als er langsam über meine Brust und meinen Bauchnabel leckte. Einer Schauer lief über meinen ganzen Körper.  
  
„Wieso tust du das, McGuinic? Wieso--" Meine Worte wandelten sich in ein lautes Keuchen, als sich ein feuchter, heißer Mund um mein halb hartes Glied schloss. Durch halbgeschlossene Augen blicke ich ihn an. Seine eisigen Augen wendeten sich für keine Sekunde von meinen Blick ab, während sein Kopf in einem immer schnelleren Rhythmus vor und zurück gleitete. Dieses Saugen und Lecken, das leichte kratzen der Zähne über meine empfindliche Haut, allein schon der Anblick, der sich mir bot, machte mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die über meinen Hintern strich, bevor ein Finger langsam in mich eindrang.  
  
„Sasha, stop..."  
  
Erfolglos versuchte ich mich von ihm wegzudrehen, doch sein Finger fand in diesem Moment auch schon diesen süßen Punkt in mir. Mein Protest ging in einem erstickten Schrei unter.  
  
„Willst du wirklich, dass ich damit aufhöre, Schuldig?"  
  
Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er erneut über diese Stelle in mir strich. Ein lusterfülltes Stöhnen drang aus meinem Mund, noch bevor ich es verhindern konnte.  
  
„Du bist zu sensibel, Schu. Eine kleine Berührung hier, ein Kuss da und schon windest du dich unter mir. Das einzige, was du empfindest, ist Lust, als ob du sämtliche Hemmungen verloren hättest..." Er öffnete seine Hose, während er sprach, und verteilte ein wenig Gleitmittel auf seinem steifen Glied, bevor er sich zwischen meine Beine kniete.  
  
„Sssh, entspann dich, Schuldig."  
  
Meine Hände gruben sich in seine Haare, als er in mich stieß. Ich konnte jeden Millimeter von ihm, jede noch so kleine Bewegung in mir fühlen. Einzelne Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem lose gebundenen Zopf gelöst hatten, vielen über seine Schultern und strichen über meinen Hals. Es war berauschend ihn in mir zu haben, seine Hände auf meiner Haut zu spüren und die weichen Haare zwischen meinen Fingern zu fühlen. Nichts anderes zählte mehr, als dieses Gefühl. Ich wusste, er manipulierte mich, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Mein Geist schrie vor Abscheu und Selbsthass, doch mein Körper wollte mehr.  
  
Die sanften Berührungen, die beruhigenden Worte, diese federleichten Küsse, die Sasha über meinen Hals und mein Gesicht hauchte, während er sich in mir zu bewegen begann, das alles fühlte sich nach *ihm* an, als sei es...  
  
„Brad."  
  
Ich stöhnte leise seinen Namen und spürte in dem Moment auch schon eine Hand, die sich in meine Haare grub und meinen Kopf nach hinten zog. Sashas Augen funkelten mich voller Wut und Verachtung an.  
  
„Nein, nicht Brad. Ich bin es, der dich gerade fickt und ich will diesen verdammten Namen nie wieder hören, hast du mich verstanden?!" zischte er mich an.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich mir –oder besser gesagt meinem Körper- verständlich zu machen, dass es McGuinic und nicht Crawford war, mit dem ich gerade schlief.  
  
Erneut entkam mir ein Stöhnen, als er in meinen Hals biss und dann zärtlich über die Wunde leckte. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Sasha McGuinic hatte mich geschlagen, vergewaltigt, gedemütigt und gequält und dennoch genoss ich seine Hände und Lippen auf meiner Haut und die stetigen, festen Bewegungen in mir.  
  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde der Rhythmus, in dem er sich bewegte, schneller und härter. Mein Körper bäumte sich unter Sashas tiefen Stößen auf, reckte sich ihm entgegen. Unser beider Atem vermischte sich.  
  
„Oh, Sasha...mehr, bitte..."  
  
Was war nur mit mir los? Wieso mochte ich das, was er mit mir tat? Wieso wollte er, dass ich es mochte?  
  
Immer heftiger und hemmungsloser drang er in mich ein. Seine Hände hatten meine Hüften in einem schmerzhaften Griff umklammert, ich würde die Abdrücke seiner Finger noch nach Tagen sehen können. Mein Stöhnen wurde zu lusterfüllten Schreien, je näher ich meinem Höhepunkt kam. Mein Herz raste, alles drehte sich. Es war, als ob meine Gedanken und mein eigener Wille diesem übermächtigen Gefühl der Lust vollständig gewichen war. Verzweifelt krallte ich mich in seinen Rücken, als ich den nächsten tiefen Stoß spürte. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam ich.  
  
„Mein", raunte er neben meinem Ohr, als ich langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam.  
  
„Dein." Wie gebannt starrte ich in seine fiebrig glänzenden Augen, als ich dieses Wort aus meinem eigenen Mund hörte.  
  
Sein. Sein bis in alle Ewigkeit. Bis zu seinem...Tod.  
  
In diesem Moment spürte ich auch schon wie Sasha seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Tief in mir konnte ich diese zähe Flüssigkeit fühlen, als er sich in mir ergoss.  
  
Für ein paar Minuten blieb er erschöpft auf mir liegen, bevor er sich langsam aufsetzte und auf meinen Körper hinabblickte.  
  
// Du warst großartig, meine kleine Schönheit, so unterwürfig und gehorsam wie eine Hure. // flüsterte er in meine Gedanken, während er noch immer versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte seine Präsenz aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Wir beide wussten genau, weshalb ich mich so benommen hatte. Es war nicht meine eigene Entscheidung, dass ich in dieser Nacht mit ihm geschlafen hatte; zumindest nicht vollständig.  
  
Zufrieden streckte er sich und legte sich dann eng an mich, während er seine Arme lässig um meine Hüften schlang.  
  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich dich ein wenig beeinflusst habe. Du hast es genossen, Schuldig, du wolltest, dass es passiert, obwohl du gewusst hast für wen du die Beine breit machst."  
  
Sasha McGuinic würde sterben, das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment.  
  
Er verstärkte plötzlich den Griff, den er um meine Taille hatte.  
  
„Was planst du, Schuldig? Sag mir, was in deinem hübschen Kopf vorgeht."  
  
Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Er würde mich nicht durchschauen; er konnte nicht, denn mein kleines Geheimnis war zu tief in meinen Gedanken vergraben.  
  
„Du wirst es erfahren, wenn es zu spät ist, McGuinic." Ich wandt mich aus seiner Umarmung und erhob mich vom Sofa, doch ein Hand umfasste mein Handgelenk, als ich gehen wollte.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast? Egal was du vorhast, du wirst es bereuen, das schwöre ich dir."  
  
Hass und Abscheu, das war das einzige, was ich in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Es war, als ob sich pures Eis um mein Herz schließen würde.  
  
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog ich meinen Arm zu mir und griff dafür mit meiner anderen Hand nach seinem Handgelenk.  
  
„Ich bereue nichts", zischte ich leise.  
  
McGuinics Augen verdunkelten sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich sein Handgelenk losließ.  
  
„Wie du willst, es ist allein deine Entscheidung, Schuldig."  
  
Er hatte Recht, es war meine Entscheidung und ich hatte sie bereits getroffen. Sasha würde sterben; er würde büßen, für das was er mir und Schwarz angetan hatte.  
  
Es wurde Zeit mit ein paar Kätzchen zu spielen.  
  
°~~*~~°  
  
Nächstes mal gibt's das Finale! Da dürfte dann so ziemlich wie jeder vertreten sein (mehr wird nicht verraten). 


	11. Kapitel10

Hm, also wie fasse ich das jetzt zusammen...es fließt Blut, es gibt Tote, Brad ist wieder da (haben wir ihn nicht alle vermisst?) und Schu kann endlich mit ein paar Kätzchen spielen ^^

Wie immer ein riesen Danke an Farfan-chan und an alle die so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben, ihr seit die besten! *jeden Reviewschreiber zum Dank ein lebensgroßes Nagi-Plüschi überreicht* Viel Spaß beim *****räusper***** Spielen...

**°~~*~~°**

Kapitel10

Das alte Fabrikgebäude lag in einer Totenstille vor mir. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich hell, der Mond wurde von keiner einzigen Wolke verdunkelt und die Lampe auf der anderen Straßenseite leuchtete wie durch ein Wunder ohne auch nur einmal zu flackern. Wenn ich ein Mensch gewesen wäre, der an Ohmen und Vorhersehungen glauben würde, hätte ich dies als Zeichen des Schicksals gesehen. Aber ich könnte gleich anfangen Kindermärchen für wahr zu halten, wenn ich derart naiv sein würde.

Während ich die verwinkelten Gänge zu dem Raum entlang ging, in dem Yohjis war, wählte ich McGuinics Nummer auf meinem Handy. Ein leises Klingeln ertönte, bevor er sich meldete.

„Sasha?" Ich versuchte meine Stimme aufgewühlt und verzweifelt klingen zu lassen.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Sasha, bist du dran?" Noch ein wenig mehr Verzweiflung. 

„Was ist los, Schuldig?" Ein wenig Besorgnis konnte man aus seinen Worten deutlich herauszuhören.

Ich hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Er hatte den Köder geschluckt.

„Kannst du her kommen? Sasha, bitte, du musst mich abholen. Er...er hat mich gezwungen, ich wollte das nicht. Sasha, er hat--"

„Beruhige, Schuldig, ich komme so schnell ich kann. Wo bist du?"

Ich gab ihm die Adresse und legte auf. 

McGuinic würde nicht einfach dabei zuschauen, wenn sich irgendjemand an seinem Eigentum vergreift und ich war sein Eigentum. Der Bastard hatte soeben sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet, er würde durch seine Arroganz und seine Gier sterben. 

Weiß hatte bereits eine kleine Nachricht in Form von einem kleinen Zettel an Nemesis' Halsband bekommen. Ich hatte ihnen den Vorschlag mein Kätzchen gegen ihr Kätzchen zu tauschen unterbreitet. Es wäre nicht Weiß in ihrer ganzen Ehre und mit ihren Idealen, wenn sie nicht versuchen würden ihr Teammitglied aus den Fängen des niederträchtigen und nichtswürdigen Feindes zu retten.

Inzwischen war ich bei Yohjis Raum angekommen. Er schlief friedlich auf ein paar alten Decken, die ich ihm gegeben hatte, es war fast schon schade das Kätzchen wecken zu müssen. Für eine ganze Weile starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten sanft, er sah glücklich aus. Vielleicht träumte er wieder von Abyssinian. 

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte ich mehr über Kudohs Leben erfahren als ich wollte. Es war erschreckend wie ähnlich sich unsere Gefühle manchmal waren. Seit dem ersten Moment, als er dem kalten Rotschopf begegnet war, hatte er eine kleine Schwäche für ihn gehabt. Aus dieser Schwäche ist im Laufe der Zeit Interesse, dann Zuneigung und schließlich Liebe geworden. Es war so deutlich was er für den Weiß-Leader empfand und wenn Fujimia das nicht erkennen würde, dann war er ein größerer Idiot, als ich dachte.

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das mit Crawford die große Liebe war, aber es war genauso bittersüß. Selbst wenn er nicht auf die andere Seite dieser Erde versetzt worden wäre, hätte es auf Dauer zwischen uns beiden sicher nicht funktioniert; zumindest nicht auf privater Ebene. Er war schon immer vollkommen professionell in seinen Handeln, in erster Linie vertraute er seiner Logik und seinem Wissen. Ich hingegen stützte mich bei jeder Entscheidung, die ich traf, auf mein Gefühl und meinen Instinkt. Und dennoch gab es schon immer etwas in seinem Wesen, was mich zu ihm zog, was mich an ihm auf unerklärliche Weise faszinierte. Aber es war nicht die passende Zeit um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Ich musste mich auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren, die vor mir lagen.

In diesem Augenblick hörte ich auch schon das leise aber deutliche Flüstern von anderen Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Sie waren endlich da, Weiß war gekommen. 

„Es ist soweit, Yohji."

Als er meine Stimme hörte, war er sofort hellwach. Er befreite sich aus dem Gewirr von Decken, kroch dann vor meine Füße und erwartete meine nächsten Befehle; ich hatte ihn in den letzten Tage wirklich gut trainiert.

„Du wirst kein einziges Wort mehr sprechen, egal wer dich etwas fragt oder mit dir zu reden versucht. Und nun steh auf und folge mir."

Wir rannten zusammen zu der anderen Seite der Fabrikhalle, wo die anderen drei Weißmitglieder auf dem Hof bereits auf uns warteten. Bombay hatte einen kleinen Käfig, in dem Nemesis saß, bei sich. Die Kätzchen waren wirklich mehr als nur berechenbar, sie waren so einfach zu lesen wie ein Bilderbuch.

„Guten Abend, Weiß. Ich sehe, ihr seit meiner kleinen Einladung gefolgt."

Sie standen mitten in diesem von Unkraut, Müll und was weiß ich nicht noch allem und starrten ihr Teammitglied an. Abyssinian versuchte vergebens Yohji zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, indem er immer wieder seinen Namen rief, während die beiden anderen Kätzchen nervös und verunsichert zwischen mir, ihrem furchtlosen Anführer und ihrem apathischen Teammitglied hin und her blickten. Es war schon fast amüsant diesem kleinen Drama zuzuschauen.

„Er hört dich nicht, Ran." Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren zu zuckersüß.

„Lass ihn gehen, Mastermind!" Fujimias wütender Schrei hallte an den alten Wänden des Gebäudes wider wie ein grollender Donnerschlag.

Ich grinste ihn darauf hin nur an und legte einen Arm um Yohjis Hüften. In diesem Moment stürmte Sibirian auch schon auf mich zu. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Hass und Abscheu. Fast schon wie im Rausch ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust, sodass die Messerscharfen Krallen des Handschuhs zum Vorschein kamen, er wollte mein Blut sehen. Es fehlte nur noch wenige Meter und er hätte damit auch Erfolg gehabt.

„Stop, Kätzchen. Einen Schritt näher und ich werde seinen hübschen Hals brechen.

Um meinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen legte ich meine Hände um Balinese' schlanken Hals. Kens Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er sah, dass sich Yohji nicht einmal versuchte zu wehren. Sein Leben war buchstäblich in meinen Händen, das schien nun auch Sibirian zu begreifen.

Ich biss mir auch die Zunge um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es war wirklich fast schon zu einfach die Weißkätzchen in Schach zu halten. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass ich Yohji gar nicht töten konnte. Er war schließlich der Schlüssel zu meinem Plan. Hilflos standen sie vor mir und starrten mich an.

In diesem Moment sah ich etwas in Abyssinians Augen, das mich mehr als nur überraschte: Verzweiflung.

Erst dachte ich, es wäre nur ein Spiel des Schattens und Lichts gewesen, doch es war auch in seinem Gefühlen erkennbar. Konnte es sein, dass doch mehr als nur Eis in diesem Bastard steckte? Diesmal verkniff ich mir ein Lachen nicht.

„Du hast Angst um ihn, Abyssinian? Keine Angst, du wirst ihn zurückbekommen; das heißt, wenn du schön brav nach meinen Regeln spielst und ich es will."

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch seine Gefühle überschlugen sich regelrecht. Es schien, als hätte die Eisprinzessin ebenfalls eine kleine Schwäche für den Playboy extraordinary.

„Diese Gefühle stehen dir nicht, Ran. Sie passen einfach nicht zu dieser Maske, die du mit so einer kalten Leidenschaft trägst." 

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Yohjis Halsbeuge und die Reaktion des Rotschopfes war eindeutig: Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, während sein Blick von Hass erfüllt war.

// Eifersüchtig? // Ein höhnisches Grinsen formte sich auf meinen Lippen, als ich dieses Wort in seine Gedanken flüsterte.

Er leugnete es. Es war kein 'Nein' in dem Sinne, es war vielmehr die Weigerung sich seine Gefühle für Yohji einzugestehen. Er belog sich selbst und das auch noch vor einem Telepathen. 

// Du bist ein Ignorant und ein Lügner. Soll ich dir sein süßes Geheimnis verraten, Kätzchen? // Für einen kurzen Moment zog ich es in Erwägung es laut zu sagen. Doch es würde interessanter werden, wenn die beiden sich damit auseinandersetzen müssten und gleichzeitig versuchten würden alles vor Bombay und Sibirian zu verheimlichen.

// Er liebt dich. //

Und plötzlich konnte ich die Anwesenheit einer fünften Person spüren. McGuinic war früher angekommen, als ich erwartet hatte.

„Ihr wollt Balinese wiederhaben? Dann holt ihn euch."

Mit diesen Worten packte ich Yohji am Handgelenk und rannte so schnell ich konnte zu dem anderen Eingang der alten Fabrik. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Im letzten Moment schaffte ich es mich in eine dunkle Ecke zu verziehen, als McGuinic den Hof der Lagerhalle betrat. Er entdeckte Yohji sofort, der immer noch vollkommen apathisch vor sich hin starrte. Nicht mal ich konnte sagen, ob er noch etwas von seiner Umwelt mitbekam oder nicht.

Langsam ging er auf Yohji zu. Er spürte nicht, dass ich der Nähe war, zu sehr war er auf Balinese konzentriert, in dessen Kopf sich immer wieder wie eine kaputte Schallplatte ein Kindergedicht wiederholte. Es war, als ob sein Kopf bis auf dieses simple Gedicht vollkommen leer sein würde. 

„Mein Männlein mit dem Messer rot, Singt Leide Leide Leide, Es singt dem Täublein seinen Tod"

Nur noch wenige Schritte und meine kleine Falle würde zuschnappen. Ich wusste, dass McGuinic ihn berühren würde, nur so konnte er herausfinden was sich hinter diesem Gedicht verbergen würde.

„Nun leide leide leide, Den bald wirst du vergangen sein, nach Leiden Leiden Leiden"

Sasha streckte seine Hand nach Yohji aus und in dem Moment, als er ihn an der Schulter berührte, öffnete sich meine kleine Büchse der Pandora. Ein teuflisches Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich die weit aufgerissenen Augen und den Ausdruck von wahrer Angst in McGuinics Gesicht sah. Mein Plan hatte funktioniert.

Ich hatte Balinese' Gehirn in den letzten Tagen mit hunderten von schwachsinnigen, unnützen und widersprüchlichen Informationen vollgestopft, die sich jetzt alle mit einem Schlag auf Sasha projizierten. Es war ein einfaches Prinzip: Das menschliche Gehirn kann nur eine gewisse Menge an Informationen zur gleichen Zeit verarbeiten. Wenn die Informationsmenge zu viel und zu komplizert wird, kommt es wie bei einem Computer zu einem Systemabsturz. /1/ Und mit ein wenig Hilfe meinerseits, fielen seine mentalen Schilde wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Es war ein Hochgenuss bei McGuinics Untergang zu zusehen.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, trat ich aus dem Schatten meines Verstecks. Sasha sackte mit einem „Ich hätte es wissen sollen" in sich zusammen, als er mich neben dem Eingang der Lagerhalle stehen sah.

„Rache ist süß und wird eiskalt serviert."

Ich ging wenige Schritte auf ihn zu, bis ich ein paar Meter vor ihm stand.

„Und dies hier, Sasha-chan, ist für mich wie ein Dessert und ich werde es in vollen Zügen genießen."

Inzwischen hatte auch Weiß geschafft den Weg durch die verwinkelten Gänge zu der anderen Seite des Fabrikgebäudes zu finden. Sie hatten gesehen, wie Yohji ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen war.

„Nehmt ihn und verschwindet," rief ich ihnen zu, während Bombay bereits ihr Teammitglied auf äußere Verletzungen untersuchte.

Es gab keinen Grund mein Versprechen nicht zu halten. Yohjis Tod hätte mir keinen Nutzen gebracht, er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt.

„Und lasst mein Kätzchen hier." 

„Nett, eine wirklich nette Vorführung. Wenn auch etwas umständlich, aber etwas anderes hatte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet", hörte ich McGuinic sagen, als die Weiß-Kätzchen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen endlich gegangen waren.

Er kniete vor mir auf dem Boden und blickte mich benommen an.

// Dies ist mein Spiel, Sasha //, flüsterte ich leise in seine Gedanken, // Nach meinen Regeln und Vorschriften. Und du wirst mich darin nicht schlagen können.//

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass du mich in diesem 'Spiel' besiegen kannst?" Sein heiseres Lachen hallte durch den Hof und die dunkle Halle hinter mir. „Du hast vergessen wer es dir beigebracht hat."

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht per Telepathie töten konnte. Selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand waren seine mentalen Schilde und Fähigkeiten einfach zu stark. Aber sein Tot war beschlossen, es war egal auf welche Weise er sterben würde. Er sollte Leiden, er sollte für alles büßen was er getan hatte.

„Ich kenne dich, Schuldig, ich weiß wie du denkst und handelst. Die Frage ist: Kennst du mich ebenfalls?" 

In diesem Moment spürte ich auch schon wie Sasha versuchte meine mentalen Schilde zu durchdringen. Es fühlte sich an als ob sich glühende Nadeln ohne Vorwarnung in meinen Schädel bohrten. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam mir, als ich versuchte gegen diese überwältigende Präsens in meinem Kopf anzukämpfen. Alles vor mir verschwamm plötzlich, benommen sank ich auf meine Knie. 

Wie konnte er nur so stark sein? Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn mit meiner kleinen Falle wenigstens vorläufig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Seine Schilde waren fast vollständig niedergerissen,  woher nahm er die Stärke für so eine mentale Attacke?

„Du hast mich unterschätzt, meine kleine Schönheit."

Als ich seine Worte hörte, riss ich schlagartig meinen Kopf in die Höhe. Mein Atem stockte, als ich dieses fesselnde Leuchten durch das kalte Blau seiner Augen dringen sah.

Seine Worte hallten wie ein Echo in meinem Kopf wider: // Du hast...// 

So schnell ich konnte zog ich meine Waffe und entsicherte sie. In ein paar Sekunden würde alles vorbei sein. Ich musste nur auf seinen Kopf zielen und abdrücken, es war eigentlich ganz einfach, doch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch schaffen würde und ob ich es überhaupt konnte.

// ...unterschätzt... //

Erneut verschwamm die Umgebung vor meinem Auge. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich so unreal an, als ob es nur ein Traum wäre. Meine Hände wurden taub, ich konnte meine Waffe nicht mehr fühlen...hatte ich sie überhaupt noch in der Hand?

Ich sah McGuinic wie er etwas metallisch glänzendes auf mich richtete. Ein Messer vielleicht oder eine Pistole, ich war mir nicht sicher.

// ...und dafür... //

Er würde mich töten. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment bewusst. Ihm war egal wie oder womit, er wollte einzig und allein mein Blut sehen. Doch nach all dem was geschehen war, konnte und wollte ich das nicht zulassen. Dies war meine Rache, nicht seine.

// ...wirst du... // Seine Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, sie vermischte sich immer mehr mit den tausend anderen Stimmen, die in meinem Kopf schrieen.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er mich jetzt tötete. 

Wie viel Zeit blieb mir noch? Eine Sekunde? Weniger? Wie in Trance erhob ich meine Hand von der ich hoffte, dass sie noch immer meine Halbautomatische umfasst hielt. Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun musste, war den Abzug zu betätigen. Eine kleine Bewegung des Fingers, mehr nicht. 

Jetzt oder nie, jetzt oder--

„STERBEN!"

Das einzige, was ich hörte, bevor Dunkelheit und eine nie gekannte Stille mich umfingen, war ein Schuss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ohnmächtig war, bevor ich zu dem unerbittlichen Hämmern meines eigenen Schädels wieder erwachte. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob ein Truck ohne zu bremsen mehrfach über mich drüber gerollt wäre. Einige Muskeln in meinen Beinen und meinem Unterkörper verkrampften sich plötzlich, als ich versuchte mich zu bewegen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ich musste erst einmal hier liegen bleiben; zumindest für die nächsten Minuten.

Was war überhaupt passiert? Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher. McGuinic war da gewesen, wir hatten geredet und dann...Meine Erinnerung rann wie Sand durch meine Finger. Ich konnte mich auch noch an Yohji erinnern, er und Weiß waren ebenfalls da gewesen, bevor McGuinic...bevor er eine Waffe zog und schoss.

McGuinic, war er noch hier? Ich konnte ihn nicht spüren. War er überhaupt noch am Leben? Ich wollte meine Augen öffnen, doch irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Es war, als ob mein Körper nicht genügend Kraft für diese einfache Aufgabe aufbringen könnte. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte ich mich schwächer.

Vorsichtig begann ich meinen Oberkörper nach Verletzungen abzutasten. Bis auf ein paar Kratzern und blauen Flecken von den vorangegangenen Tagen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Meine Hand strich plötzlich über etwas warmes, nasses. Der Stoff meiner Jacke schien damit durchtränkt zu sein.  Ein dumpfes Pulsieren, das zu einem reißenden Schmerz wurde, ging von der Stelle aus, wo meine Finger über meinen Bauch strichen.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte auf meine Hand. Blut klebte an meinen Fingern und tropfte lautlos auf den grauen Betonboden, auf dem ich lag. Es war mein Blut. McGuinic hatte mich angeschossen, dieser Bastard hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die Waffe abzufeuern. 

Mühsam hob ich meinen Kopf ein wenig vom Boden und schaute über den dunklen Hof, der sich vor mir erstreckte. Ich erwartete eigentlich, dass Sasha neben mir stehen und mit seinen eisigen, blauen Augen auf mich hinab blicken würde, stattdessen sah ich einen leblosen Körper, der nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt lag. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug mein Kopf wieder auf dem Boden auf.

McGuinic war tot, ich hatte ihn getroffen; zumindest sah es danach aus. Scheinbar hatten wir beide zur gleichen Zeit geschossen. Mein Plan hatte funktioniert, nur hatte ich nicht mehr viel von seinem Tod. Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch, als ich sah wie mein Blut über meine Hand und den Beton floss.

Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde McGuinic folgen. Scheinbar war am Ende doch alles umsonst gewesen. Crawford war gegangen, Farfarello war tot und Nagi würde in ein paar Stunden vollkommen allein dastehen. Ich fragte mich, was SZ mit ihm machen wird. Ein neues Team würde er nicht akzeptieren, nicht nach dem, was passiert war. Vielleicht würden sie ihn sogar töten, denn was würde ihnen ein noch so starker Telekinet nützen, wenn er nicht ihre Befehle ausführt.

Absolute Loyalität, blindes Gehorsam und Stärke, sind die 3 obersten Prinzipien bei SZ und Rosenkreuz; das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ich gelernt habe. Ich hatte diese Prinzipien missachtet, ich hatte versagt und die Strafe war der Tod. 

Eigentlich hatte ich mir mein Ende nie so vorgestellt, ich hatte immer gedacht, ich würde durch einen Kopfschuss oder eine Explosion sterben –irgendwas lautes, spektakuläres, schnelles- aber nicht dass ich vor einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle verblute.

Kälte kroch langsam durch meinen Körper, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Als nächstes würde ich meine Beine nicht mehr spüren können, dann meine Finger und Arme, ich würde müde werden und mich kraftlos fühlen, mein Gefühl für Zeit und Raum  würde nachlassen und schließlich würde mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen. Es war eigentlich wie einschlafen, nur dunkler und ... kälter. Ich hatte es schon ein paar Mal in den Köpfen von andren miterlebt. Wer wäre nicht neugierig wie es ist zu streben und ich hatte als Telepath die Möglichkeit dazu so eine Erfahrung zu machen. Es war gefährlich, ich hätte mich selbst leicht in dieser schleichenden Dunkelheit verlieren können, doch was an meinem Leben ist nicht gefährlich? Nur ging ich damals den Weg nicht bis zu Ende. Es gibt kein helles, gleißendes Licht oder Engelschöre, wenn man stirbt. Das ist reiner Schwachsinn. Der Tod ist kalt, und einsam. Wenn einem auf der anderen Seite wirklich etwas erwarten sollte, dann ist es sicher nichts gutes oder gar unvorstellbar schönes. 

Ich wollte nicht herausfinden, was nach dem Tod auf einen wartet, , ich wollte nicht sterben, nicht wegen so einem Bastard wie McGuinic. Doch was hatte ich für eine Wahl? Meine Beine und Finger waren inzwischen taub vor Kälte. Es war nicht so, dass ich hätte einfach aufstehen und vor dem Tod davon laufen können. 

Verzweifelt schloss ich meine Augen. Das Einzige, was ich in diesem Moment spürte, war Kälte und eine unsagbare Lehre. Keine einzige Stimme war in meinem Kopf, keine einziger Laut war um mich herum zu hören, nur Stille und Einsamkeit.

Es wäre eigentlich in guter Zeitpunkt für Reue und Buße gewesen, doch alles in mir sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung vor einem Gott auf die Knie zu fallen, an den ich nie geglaubt habe. Selbst wenn es einen Gott gibt, der die Macht hat über einen Menschen zu Urteilen, so würde ich nur die Worte wiederholen, die ich bereits zu McGuinic gesagt hatte: Ich bereue nichts. Meine Taten werde ich nicht bereuen oder irgendwelche Ausreden und Begründungen dafür suchen, denn ich kenne meine Schuld. Und niemand sollte deswegen über mich urteilen, denn ich trug diese Schuld den Großteil meines Lebens allein. Ich werde nicht für das, was ich bin um Vergebung bitten.

Erfolglos versuchte ich meine Augen wieder zu öffnen, doch mein Körper wollte meinem Willen einfach nicht mehr gehorchen. Heißt es nicht, jeder stirbt für sich allein? Und es schien, als ob meine Zeit endlich gekommen wäre. Ich war ratlos, was ich machen sollte. Es viel mir schwerer und schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, der Geschmack von kupfernen Pennys legte sich auf meine Zunge. Nur noch ein bisschen, ein paar Augenblicke, vielleicht auch ein paar Minuten und alles würde an Bedeutung verlieren.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie ich von dem Boden gehoben wurde. Mein erster Gedanke war mich zu wehren, doch fehlte mir einfach die nötige Kraft dazu. Ich wusste nicht wer es war, der mich in seinen Armen hielt. Es hätte McGuinic oder der Tod persönlich sein können, es spielte für mich keine Rolle mehr. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, wieso man mich scheinbar ohne Schwierigkeiten tragen konnte. 

Wer auch immer es war, er hielt mich eng an seinen Körper gepresst, während er mich über den dunklen Hof des Fabrikgeländes trug. Er verstärkte den Griff um mich, als er spürte, dass ich mich versuchte zu bewegen. Ich versuchte mich enger an diesen warmen Körper zu schmiegen, es war einfach so wundervoll warm. Ich konnte sogar den Herzschlag hören, bevor ich erneut bewusstlos wurde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Komm Schuldig, stell dich neben mich vor den Spiegel._

_Ich tat was er von mir verlangte, ohne zu zögern stand ich von dem abgenutzten Sessel auf und ging hinüber zu Sasha. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und knöpfte vorsichtig das übergroße T-Shirt auf, welches ich als Nachthemd trug. Seine großen Hände strichen über meine entblößte Haut, als der Stoff über meine Schulten auf den Boden glitt. Unwillkürlich fing ich an mit zittern; nicht nur durch die Kälte, die langsam begann durch meinen Körper zu kriechen, sondern auch wegen dieser sanften Berührung._

_Du bist etwas besonderes, meine kleine Schönheit. Du weißt wieso, nicht wahr?_

_Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er sich vor mich kniete. _

_Zögerlich antwortete ich: Wegen diesen Kräften._

_Sasha dreht mein Gesicht zu dem großen Wandspiegel. Ich sah nur einen kleinen Jungen, der ein wenig zu dünn war, als es eigentlich gesund für ihn wäre, und dessen viel zu lange Haare wirr über seine Schultern und in sein Gesicht vielen, aber nichts besonderes._

_Oh doch, Schuldig, antwortete McGuinic auf meine Gedanke. Schau genau hin._

_Seine Hand wanderte über meinen Rücken, als er sprach. _

_Dein Körper ist der eines Engels und dein Geist der eines Teufels._

Er zog mich langsam an sich. Die Kälte des Raumes schien verschwunden zu sein, als seine Lippen über meinen Hals und mein Kinn strichen, bevor sie schließlich meine eigenen erreichten. 

Ich hörte die leisen Worten, die er immer wieder zwischen unseren Küssen  flüsterte; es waren immer wieder die selben drei Worte: Ich liebe dich.

Mit einem leisen Keuchen erwachte ich aus diesem Traum von meiner Vergangenheit. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob er jeden Moment explodieren würde und mein ganzer Körper pulsierte mit jedem Atemzug vor Schmerzen. Was zum Teufel war passiert?

Plötzlich umfasste eine Hand mein Handgelenk. Ohne zu wissen wer es war, riss ich mich von dieser Person los und versucht so viel Abstand, wie nur möglich war, zwischen mir und demjenigen zu schaffen; zu frisch waren noch die Erinnerungen an den Traum und an die vergangenen Tage mit McGuinic.

Und plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Blitz: Die letzten Stunden, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verloren hatte, passierten Revue in meinem Kopf. Balinese, Weiß, McGuinic, mein Plan, die Schüsse und diese Wärme, die ich gespürt hatte, das alles drängte sich wieder in meine Erinnerung.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen. Eigentlich erwartete ich grelles Licht, das von einer dieser übergroßen, penetranten OP-Lampen ausging, und eine Schar Ärzte, die mich wie eine genmanipulierte Maus studieren würden. Statt dessen fand ich mich in einem lichtgedämmten, kleinen Raum wieder. Nagi stand neben meinem Bett, noch immer hatte er die Hand, mit der er mich berührt hatte, ausgestreckt.

„Hey, chibi." Meine Stimme klang rau, als ich sprach.

Seine großen, nachtblauen Augen schauten auf mich herab; ich war mir nicht sicher ob er besorgt oder einfach nur wütend auf mich war. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich lebe."

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er diese Worte hörte. Es musste wirklich knapp gewesen sein. 

Ich scheute mich diese Frage zu stellen, aber ich musste es einfach wissen: „Wer  hat mir das Leben gerettet. War es McGunic?"

„Nein, nicht McGuinic. Du hast ihn getötet, oder?"

Zweifelnd schaute ich Nagi an.

„'Oder'? Was soll das heißen?"

Nagi wendete seinen kühlen Blick von mir ab und schaute zu einem der beiden kleinen Fenster des Raumes.

„Niemand hat nach der Leiche geschaut. Selbst SZ scheint kein Interesse daran zu haben, sie wissen auch nichts näheres."

In diesem Augenblick hatte ich das Bedürfnis meinen Kopf gegen die nächste Tischplatte zu schlagen. Seit wann hat SZ kein Interesse mehr an dem, was ihren Schoßhunden passiert?

„Und wir wollen professionelle Killer sein, die für einen professionelle Organisation arbeiten? Dabei ist noch nicht mal jemand in der Lage nach einem verrottenden Körper zu schauen." 

„Crawford."

Fragend blickte ich ihn an.

„Was?"

„Crawford hat--"

„--die Polster des Mercedes vollbluten lassen, um deinen armseligen Hintern in dieses Krankenhaus zu bringen."

Crawford stand im Eingang des Zimmers und starrte mich mit ausdruckloser Miene an, nachdem er Nagis Satz beendet hatte.

Trotz meiner Schmerzen musste ich lachen. Es war so typisch für ihn so etwas zu sagen. Ich kenne keine andere Person, die einem sterbenden Mann zum Vorwurf machte, dass dieser die Sitze seines Autos ruiniert hatte.

„Lass uns allein, Nagi", wendete er sich an unser jüngstes Schwarzmitglied.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Nagi das Zimmer. Crawford schloss die Tür, bevor er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte. Seine braunen Augen ruhten auf meinem Gesicht, als ob er mich das erste Mal sehen würde.

„Was führt dich zu mir, oh du mein hochgeschätzter Ex-Führer?" Es war vielleicht nicht der richtige Augenblick für Scherze oder halbweise Bemerkungen wie diese, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen. Ich fühlte mich trotz meines körperlichen Verfassung schon fast ein bisschen euphorisch. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Medikamenten oder schlicht und ergreifend an der Tatsache, dass ich diese Hölle überlebt hatte. 

Brad schüttelte einfach nur mit dem Kopf, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger über seinen Nasenrücken. Diese Angewohnheit von ihm trat sehr selten ans Tageslicht, er tat es nur, wenn er entweder irritiert war oder wenn die Probleme um ihn herum überhand nahmen. Seine ganze Statur wirkte angespannter als sonst. Ich fragte mich, ob ihn die Aufgaben der letzten Wochen so gestresst hatten oder ob es einen anderen Grund für seine Verfassung gab. 

Trotz allem sah er einfach großartig aus. Er trug ein weißes, faltenloses Hemd, dazu eine Hose mit einer Bügelfalte, mit der man hätte Steine zersägen können; das einzige, was fehlte, war das passende Jackett. Seine kalten Augen wirkten so lebendig und stechend wie eh und je, genau wie seine eleganten Gesichtszüge, die in keinster Weise erahnen ließen, dass er unter irgendeiner Art Stress stand, währen da nicht die leichten Augenringe gewesen. Brad Crawford war perfekt, so perfekt wie an dem Tag, als wir uns das erste mal begegnet sind. Ich hingegen lag in diesem Krankenhausbett mit einer Schusswunde im Bauch und starrte diesen verfluchten Bastard von Amerikaner an. Armselig, wirklich armselig.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich in diesem Rattenloch gefunden?" Fragte ich schließlich, nachdem ich endlich meinen Blick von Crawford gerissen hatte.

Langsam kam er auf mich zu und setzte sich schließlich auf ein dieser unbequem aussehenden Stühle, die prinzipiell neben jeden Krankenhausbett stehen.

„Ich hatte eine Vision von dir und McGuinic. Nagi hat dann mit meiner Hilfe einen alten Plan und die Adresse der Fabrikhalle gefunden."

„Naoe und sein Computer. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er eines Tages Watergate aufdeckt und gleichzeitig Elvis findet ohne dabei mehr als 3 Tasten gedrückt zu haben. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich am Nordpol verstecken können, er hätte mich gefunden."

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Mein Plan hatte funktioniert, Sasha war tot, ich war am Leben. Genüsslich streckte ich mich –soweit es meine Verletzungen zuließen- auf der harten Matratze aus und wartete auf Crawfords Reaktion.

„Diese...Aktion war das riskanteste, unüberlegteste und absolut dämlichste, was du jemals getan hast, Schuldig."

Die Veränderung in Crawfords sonst ruhiger Stimme war deutlich hörbar. Er war wütend, mehr als das sogar, denn sonst erhob er seine Stimmt nie.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du ein gefühlloser Bastard bist, würde ich glatt denken du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, Brad."

Ich konnte ihn und seine Moralpredigten nicht ernst nehmen, nicht nach meinem Sieg über McGuinic.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, langsam, als ob es seine ganze Überwindung kosten würde, beugte er sich vorwärts, sodass unsere Gesichter nur wenige cm von einander entfernt wahren.

„Die Vision, die ich hatte, sie war von deinem Tot", flüsterte er leise. „Hast du eigentlich darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn du wirklich gestorben wärst?"

Das hatte ich nicht; zumindest nicht bevor ich mein eigenes Blut an meinen Händen sah. Für mich stand außer Frage, dass McGuinic diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. 

„Was wäre aus Nagi geworden, wenn du McGuinic nicht erschossen hättest?" 

Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, als ich mir vorstellte, was Sasha mit ihm gemacht hätte. 

Ich wollte Brad antworten, dass ich genau gewusst hatte was ich tat, dass ich alles mit einkalkuliert hatte, doch das wäre sogar für mich eine zu große Lüge gewesen. Mein ganzer Plan hatte mehr oder weniger auf Glück und ein wenig Timing basiert.

Crawford wandte sich plötzlich von mir ab und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.

„Ich hatte dir die Verantwortung für Nagi und Farfarello gegeben, Schuldig. Du hast McGuinic gegenüber Schwäche gezeigt, die du dir hättest nicht leisten dürfen. Farfarello ist tot, du wärst ebenfalls fast gestorben, ganz zu schweigen von den Spuren, McGuinic in der Teamdynamik hinterlassen hat. Das einzige Wort, was es dafür gibt, ist Versagen."

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment zu zögern verließ Crawford das Zimmer. Seine letzte Äußerung hing schwer, wie ein drohender Sturm, in dem kleinen Raum. Mein vorangegangener Siegestaumel hatte sich mehr oder weniger in Luft aufgelöst. Unwillkürlich musste ich daran denken, was mir Brad damals auf dem Flughafen gesagt hatte, als ich bereits gehen wollte.

„Du wirst ein Auge auf McGuinic haben, du wirst auf Farfarello und Nagi aufpassen, denn du bist jetzt verantwortlich für die beiden..."

Er hatte mir damals auch gesagt, ich soll McGuinic erschießen, wenn er auch nur einen Fehler machte. Ich hatte es nicht getan und nicht nur ich allein habe dafür bezahlen müssen.

**°~~*~~°**

/1/ Mein Betaleser sagt, das haut so hin...ich vertrau ihr mal ^_^ 

Das vorletzte Kapitel *sniffl* T__T noch ein paar Seiten und dann ist alles vorbei...naja, mal sehen was aus Nagi, Crawford und Schu wird...*evil grin* Ich verrate nicht ob's ein happy End gibt


	12. Kapitel11

Das letze Kapitel! Hat ne Weile gedauert aber hier ist es.........Es Ist Fertig! „Forgotten Pain" ist fertig!!! ^____^  Irgendwie ist es ein komisches Gefühl...

Dass ich mich überhaupt noch mal an Forgotten Pain gesetzt habe, verdanke ich meiner lieben Jojo-chan (dem Yoho-Bärchen ^^) und der mail von Yune, die mir die nötige Motivation gegeben haben, und einem netten Traum von riesen Muscheln, Leuchttürmen und Schuldig, der mich heimgesucht hat (nicht drüber nachdenken, hat keinen Sinn  -_-).

Ein riesen Danke an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben, ohne euch wäre „Forgotten Pain" nie in dieser Art zustande gekommen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass diese -ursprünglich kleine- Fanfiction so viel Zuspruch und so eine treue Leserschaft findet. Hab mich wirklich über jede einzelne mail und über jedes Review gefreut.

°~~*~~°

Kapitel11

Zwei Wochen später stand ich in –oder besser lehnte ich an- der Tür unseres alten Appartements. Es war mir egal ob ich das Krankenhausbett bereits verlassen durfte oder nicht, ich wollte einfach nicht länger dort bleiben. Dieser Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel, alten Laken und Krankheit trieb mich langsam in den Wahnsinn. Selbst Crawford wusste, dass er mich nicht hätte aufhalten können. Als ich durch eine dieser leise quietschenden Türen des Krankenhauses trat, die im Gegensatz zu dem sonst so weißen Gebäude, im Laufe der Jahre eine widerwärtige gelblicher Färbung angenommen hatte, sah ich, dass Crawfords Wagen vor mir auf dem langgestreckten Parkplatz stand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stieg ich ein und wir fuhren schweigend hier her, zu unserem alten Appartement, dass ich, seit McGuinic in unser Leben getreten war, nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

Langsam ging ich den weitläufigen Gang zu meinem Zimmer entlang. Es war sonderbar wieder hier zu sein. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, man hatte den Eindruck, dass die Zeit einfach stehen geblieben wäre und erst jetzt, wo wir wieder diese Räume benutzten, normal weiterlaufen würde. 

Nagi und Crawford waren sehr leicht in ihre alten Rollen zurückgefallen: Nagi war wieder der in sich zurückgezogene, stoische Teenager, der seinen Computer jeden menschlichen Kontakt vorzog und Crawford war wieder der kalte, unnahbare Bastard, der schon aus Prinzip alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Und manchmal –nur manchmal- war es so wie früher. Wir wohnten zusammen, wir töten zusammen aber jede lebte sein separates Leben. Mit dem Unterschied, dass wir jetzt nur noch zu dritt waren. Farfarellos Fehlen stellte eine größere Lücke in unserem Team dar, als wir es vermutet hatten. Und zu meiner Überraschung musste ich zugeben, dass ich ihn auf irgendeine Art vermisste. Zu oft hatte ich meine Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Ich kannte ihn auf eine sonderbare, morbide Weise zu gut um ihn einfach so zu vergessen, wir hatten einfach zu viel zusammen erlebt, um dass mir sein Tod gleichgültig sein könnte.

Es stellte sich mir die Frage, ob Farfarello das Einzige sein würde, das mir in meinem Leben nach den ganzen 'Vorfällen' mit McGuinic fehlen würde. Vermisste ich diesen zerbrechlichen Jungen, der nachts in meinem Bett schlief und dessen Blick offen zeigte, dass er mehr als nur Gleichgültigkeit für mich empfand? Vermisste ich Crawfords Nähe und diese kalten Augen, die manchmal, wenn sie mich ansahen, einen weicheren Ausdruck anzunehmen schienen? Ich hätte lügen müssen, wenn ich es geleugnet hätte, aber dennoch hatte diese alte Vertrautheit, die ironischer Weise so sehr auf Fremdheit basierte, etwas beruhigendes an sich. 

Ein Gefühl der Nostalgie legte sich wie ein kalter Schatten um mich, denn ich wusste, dass diese trügerische Vertrautheit nicht lange andauern würde. Dinge mussten gesagt, geklärt und neu aufgebaut werden, zu viel hatte sich verändert ohne auf den ersten Blick sichtbar zu sein. Auch die Beziehung zwischen mir und Crawford war nicht mehr das, was sie noch vor ein paar Monaten war. Seit der Nacht vor McGuinics Ankunft hatte sich unser Verhältnis zueinander von Grund auf geändert. Doch irgendetwas schien Crawford von diesem Schritt abzuhalten. Es war als hätte er Angst sich mir zu stellen. Angst war vielleicht das falsche Wort, es war vielmehr eine Scheu vor dem Unbekannten. Doch was war für jemanden, dessen Gabe es war in die Zukunft zu sehen, unbekannt?

Ich hielt an und ging die wenigen Schritte zurück zu der Treppe, die in den 2. Stock zu Crawfords Büro führten.

Die genähte Schusswunde an meinem Bauch schmerzte bei jedem Schritt, den ich tat und eigentlich hätte ich es vermeiden sollen Treppen zu steigen, doch ich wollte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass Crawford sich in seinem Büro vor mir zurückziehen konnte. Er schuldete mir mehr als nur eine Antwort.

Mit meiner linken Hand stützte ich mich an die Wand, während ich auf die geschlossene Bürotür zuging. Die wenigen Stufen hatten mir den Großteil meiner Kraft geraubt, ich fühlte mich, als ob ich einen 10 Kilometerlauf hinter mir hatte. Noch bevor ich an der dunklen Holztür klopfen konnte, hörte ich Schritte und dann wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

In seinen Brillengläsern fing sich für einen Moment das Licht des Flurs, als er mich ansah. /1/ Sein Blick fiel auf die Hand, die auf meinem Bauch lag, bevor er sich von mir abwendete und zurück in sein Büro ging

"Was willst du, Schuldig?" Fragte er beiläufig.

"Antworten."

Ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er sich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch setzte. Seine Stimme klang wie ein tiefes Flüstern, als er sprach:

"Wie soll ich dir Antworten zu Fragen geben, die du nicht hast?" 

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich keine Fragen habe?"

"Es sind die falschen Fragen."

Ich widerstand dem Drang zu Lachen. Crawford konnte mehr als nur frustrierend sein, wenn er wollte, doch war ich nicht bereit so leicht aufzugeben.

"Beantworte sie trotzdem."

Crawford lehnte sich in seinen Bürosessel zurück und wartete. 

"Was wird mit dem freien Platz in unserer kleinen 'Familie', den Farfarello hinterlassen hat? Wirst du ihn ersetzen oder sind wir jetzt ein furchtloses Trio?"

"Das liegt nicht in meiner Entscheidung."

"Wie soll es weitergehen?" Noch bevor er mir antworten konnte, sprach ich weiter: "Ich meine mit Schwarz."

"SZ wird uns kontaktieren, wenn es unsere Unterstützung benötigt."

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte ich, bevor ich meine nächste Frage stellte.

"Und wie geht es mit uns weiter?"

Meine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ich nur sein Schweigen als Antwort bekam. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst weshalb Crawford versucht hatte dieses Gespräch aufzuschieben. Er hatte keine Scheu vor dem Unbekannten wie ich erst gedacht hatte, sondern vor dem was er gesehen hatte.

"Du bist noch nicht bereit. Geh jetzt."

Wie ich schon sagte: Frustrierend! Es hatte keinen Sinn auf einer Antwort zu beharren, er würde sie mir nicht geben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand ich auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er die Worte sprach, die mich abrupt stoppen ließen:

"Es wird etwas passieren, Schuldig."

Es geschah selten, dass Crawford auch nur eine Andeutung machte, was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Ich fragte nicht weiter nach, er würde mir eh nicht mehr sagen, aber ich blickte mich kurz um, bevor ich den Raum endgültig verließ. Crawford starrte gedankenverloren auf den schwarzen Bildschirm seines Computers. Es war, als ob er selbst versuchen würde hinter die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu kommen.

_"Es wird etwas passieren, Schuldig."_

Meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um diesen einen Satz, als ich den dunklen Flur zu den Treppen entlang ging. Es musste etwas bedeutendes sein, es musste sogar etwas verdammt großes sein, sonst hätte Brad nie etwas erwähnt. Und es musste mich direkt betreffen. Die Fragen, die sich mir aufdrängten, waren: Was sollte passieren? Wann sollte es passieren? Und wer war der Grund dafür? 

Die einzige Idee, die sich mir regelrecht aufdrängte, war, dass SZ nach all dem was passiert war, endlich einschreiten würde. Ich hatte immerhin McGuinic getötet, seine Befehle missachtet, damit ihre Befehle missachtet, meine Kompetenzen mit der Entführung des Weißkätzchens absolut überschritten und so weiter. Egal wie alt und tot diese Männer wirkten, die in den obersten Reihen von SZ saßen, sie hatten mehr Kontrolle und Wissen über uns, als es auf den ersten Blick schien.

Mein altes Grinsen schlich sich fast schon unbemerkt von mir auf meine Lippen. Ich hatte nie Angst vor SZ gehabt und ich hatte mich auch nie ihren Wünschen gebeugt und ihren Vorstellungen angepasst. Sie waren alte Männer, mit alten Idealen und absolut überholten Ansichten, für die es Zeit wurde einer neuen Generation Platz machen. Nicht, dass ich SZ in seiner Gefährlichkeit unterschätzte, ich glaubte aber schon immer daran vorbereitet zu sein –eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die ich mit Crawford gemeinsam hatte. - Und Schwarz würde auf alles vorbereitet sein, egal was es war. 

Meine Hand schloss sich um die Türklinke meiner Zimmertür, doch öffnete ich diese nicht, denn plötzlich schossen mir wieder die Worte durch den Kopf.

_"Es wird etwas passieren, Schuldig."_

Es war nicht der Inhalt dieser Worte, der mich zögern ließ, es war vielmehr der Ton, der in Crawfords Stimme mitgeschwungen hat. Erst jetzt fiel mir das Drängen und die Gestresstheit in seiner Stimme auf. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und Zeit war das einzige, was ich nicht hatte. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und das, was Crawford gesehen hatte, würde geschehen.

Mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ich seit Monaten nicht mehr gespürt hatte, öffnete ich die Tür und ging langsam zu meinem Bett. Als ich mich hinlegte und meine Augen schloss, spürte ich eine Welle von Emotionen, die dick wie schwarzes Öl über mich schwappte. Es war Nagi. Er schien sich selbst nicht bewusst darüber zu sein, dass seine Seele mit so viel Melancholie und Traurigkeit erfüllt war. Ich konnte ihn mir viel zu deutlich vorstellen, wie er am anderen Ende des Ganges stand und gedankenverloren auf meine geschlossene Tür starrte.

Vielleicht bin ich zu weich und verletzlich in den letzten Wochen geworden, doch dieses Gefühl, das so deutlich von Nagi ausging, bewegte mich mehr als alles andere, was ich in den Tagen, wo McGuinic unser Leben in einer eisernen Faust gefangen hielt, gefühlt hatte. 

Mit dem Gedanken an den jungen Telekineten schlief ich letztendlich ein.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Träume der Vergangenheit plagten mich in dieser Nacht so sehr wie in keiner anderen davor. Dinge, die so tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben lagen, dass ich geglaubt hatte, sie würden für immer dort verborgen bleiben, drängten sich in meinen Kopf und ließen mich meine eigene Hölle wieder und wieder durchleben. 

Als ich schließlich zu mir kam, merkte ich, dass mein Rücken eng gegen die Wand hinter meinem Bett gepresst war. Meine Augen, die ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen in das Dunkel meines Zimmers gestarrt hatten, fokussierten sich langsam. Ich war mir nicht sicher wo ich war oder was passiert war, noch immer schien ein Teil von mir in dieser erschreckend realen Traumwelt gefangen zu sein. Schweißnasse Haare klebten an meinem Hals und Gesicht, die ich mit kalten, zittrigen Fingern zurück strich. 

Nachdem ich die letzten Bilder meiner Träume aus meinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte, stand ich von meinem Bett auf und verließ mein Zimmer. Es schien alles ruhig zu sein, als ich den Gang betrat. Und dennoch lies mir etwas einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Eine gewisse Unruhe lag über dem Appartement, ich konnte mich einfach dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Leise lief ich durch den langen Flur, versuchte dabei auf jedes ungewöhnliche Geräusch und jede noch so kleine Bewegung zu achten. 

Vorsichtig betrat ich das Wohnzimmer. Meine Instinkte schrien regelrecht in mir, als ich immer weiter in den dunklen Raum ging. Ich tat es als unbegründete Paranoia ab. Trotzdem beschlich mich eine kalte Panik, als ich versuchte in den nachtschwarzen Schatten irgendetwas zu erkennen. Es war als würden sie sich bewegen, als ob sich irgendetwas darin verborgen hielt.

Mir kann nichts passieren, waren die Worte, die ich immer wieder in meinen Gedanken wiederholte. McGuinic war tot, ich hatte ihn selbst erschossen. Niemand anderes konnte die Wohnung betreten, niemand konnte hier in den Schatten versteckt halten. Das Appartement war mit einer Alarmanlage gesichert, ich musste nur den Flur entlang gehen und mich davon überzeugen, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

Ich wollte das Wohnzimmer wieder verlassen, als plötzlich eine Faust neben meinem Kopf gegen den Holzrahmen der Tür prallte. Ein heiseres Flüstern drang an mein Ohr:

"Hallo meine kleine Schönheit."

Es war mir unmöglich mich zu bewegen, wie angewurzelt stand ich da und spürte den warmen Atem über meine Schulter streichen. Ich wusste, ich kannte diese Stimme, doch das konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte McGuinic sterben sehen, ich hatte ihn selbst getötet. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust, als ich eine Hand spürte, die sich auf meine Hüfte legte. Alles wirkte auf einmal so unwirklich. Vielleicht träumte ich noch oder vielleicht war ich auch endgültig übergeschnappt.

"Träumen?" Flüsterte eine amüsierte Stimme. "Oh nein, Schuldig, du träumst nicht, das hier ist so real wie die Angst, die so deutlich in deinen Augen sichtbar ist."

Seine Lippen strichen fast schon sanft über meinen Hals, während sich der Griff um meine Hüfte verstärkte und er seinen Körper enger an den meinen presste.

"Dreh dich um", erklang erneut dieses Flüstern; diesmal so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. 

Etwas zögerlich kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und wandte ich mich zu ihm um. Entsetzen packte mich, als ich McGuinics Gesicht sah. Dort wo sein linkes Auge hätte sein sollen, waren nur noch Trümmer von Knochen, Fleisch und Haut. Seine Hand nahm meine und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht, zitternde Finger fuhren über sein entstelltes Gesicht. 

"Dein Werk, meine Schönheit."

Ein Gefühl des Triumphes überkam mich. Meine Kugel hatte also getroffen. Doch dieses Gefühl war so schnell wieder vergangen wie es gekommen war, als er die Hand, die eben noch meine gehalten und geführt hatte, in meinen Haaren vergrub und meinen Kopf nach hinten riss. 

"Dies, Schuldig, habe ich dir zu verdanken!" Schrie er mich plötzlich an. "Und du wirst dafür auch büßen."

Im nächsten Moment wurde mein Körper von ihm gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach, als ich versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Angst schloss sich um mein Herz, als ich in Sashas unverletztes Auge sah, das in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers wie ein schwarzer Spiegel aussah. 

"Wo ist dein Wille dich mir mit aller Macht zu widersetzen, Schuldig? Und ich dachte du würdest dich wenigstens ein bisschen gegen mich wehren."

In diesem Moment fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht mehr allein gegen McGuinic stand. Crawford war wieder da. Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Crawford, der –wie ich feststellen musste- noch immer unbeeindruckt von den Geschehnissen in diesem Appartement in seinem Bett schlief. Vergeblich versuchte ich ihn zu wecken, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hielt mich davon am auch nur in die Nähe seines Bewusstseins zu kommen.

"Gib auf, du verschwendest nur deine Kraft." 

Ohne auf McGuinics Worte zu achten, versuchte ich es weiter. Es musste irgendeinen Weg geben diese Blockade zu durchbrechen oder zu umgehen.

Eine Hand, die sich schmerzhaft um mein Kinn schloss, brachte mich schließlich dazu meine Verbindung zu Crawford zu unterbrechen.

"Fass mich nicht an, du Arschloch", zischte ich ihn an, während ich versuchte mein Gesicht von ihm wegzudrehen.

"Ah, da ist der alte Schuldig. Jetzt kann der Spaß richtig losgehen."

Seine andere Hand schob sich plötzlich unter mein Hemd und strichen über die Naht der heilenden Schusswunde.

Mehr aus Reflex als aus Kalkulation schlug ich ihm mit meiner Faust ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf schnappte zur Seite und ich riss mich von ihm los. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn zu werfen, rannte ich los. Die Wunde an meinem Bauch schmerzte bei jedem Schritt, den ich tat, meine Lungen brannten mit jedem Atemzug. Ich musste es einfach schaffen, ich musste zurück in mein Zimmer und meine Waffe holen. Nur so hatte ich eine Chance gegen McGuinic.

Noch bevor ich auch nur die Hälfte des Flurs hinter mir gelassen hatte, packten mich zwei Arme und rissen mich zu Boden.

Mit ganzer Kraft versuchte ich mich gegen Sasha zu wehren, es gelang mir auch ihn für einen kurzen Moment von mir zu stoßen und mit meiner Faust einen gezielten Treffer gegen sein Schüsselbein zu landen, bevor er meine Arme zu fassen bekam und sie neben meinem Kopf auf den Boden drückte.

Er lachte laut, als ich versuchte mich aus seinem gewaltsamen Griff zu befreien. 

"Das ist besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, meine kleine Schönheit."

Eine seiner Hände, die soeben noch mein rechtes Handgelenk in einem eisernen Griff gehalten hatte, schoss plötzlich vor und umfasste meinen Hals. Er lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach vorn und presste meinen Körper eng an den Boden unter mir. Die Nähte, die das empfindliche Fleisch meiner Wunde zusammenhielten, begannen unter dem Druck zu reißen und ich konnte spüren wie warmes Blut langsam über meinen Bauch floss und den Stoff meines Hemdes rot färbte.

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an seinen Arm, versuchte den brutalen Griff, den er um meinen Hals hatte, zu lockern. Mehr und mehr ließ meine Kraft nach, die letzten Minuten hatten mich mehr gekostet, als mir bewusst gewesen war. Das einzige, was mich daran hinderte aufzugeben, war der Gedanke daran, was McGuinic dann mir machen würde. Ich wusste, dass nicht nur ich diese Nacht nicht überleben würde, wenn ich jetzt aufhören würde mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Zu viel hatte ich ihm bereits geopfert, ich konnte und wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. 

Doch so sehr ich mich anstrengte, so sehr ich auch kämpfte, ich konnte ihn nicht von mir stoßen. Es schien ihm rein gar nichts auszumachen, dass ich mich mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung standen, gegen ihn wehrte. Ein beißendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er meine Verzweiflung sah. Und in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nie wirklich eine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Es war seine Rache, es war sein Plan und ich war nur eines der Opfer. Noch nie hatte ich für ihn einen wahren Gegner dargestellt.

Obwohl ich es mit aller Macht versuchte zu unterdrücken, fing ich an mit zittern. In dem Moment, als Sasha wusste, dass ich nicht länger Widerstand gegen ihn leisten würde, ließ er von meinem Hals ab und zog mich an seinen Körper. Ich lag wie leblos in seinen Armen, während ich versuchte meinen rapiden Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Was willst du, McGuinic?" Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen.

"Das weißt du bereits, nicht wahr, Schuldig?" Sein Atem strich über mein Ohr als er sprach. "Ich werde sie töten, alle beide. Und dann werde ich dich mit mir nehmen, denn du, meine süße Hure, gehörst allein mir."

Das Blut gefror mir regelrecht in meinen Adern, als ich seine Worte hörte.

"Töte mich", verlangte ich mit tonloser Stimme. 

Lieber wollte ich sterben als dieses Schicksal miterleben zu müssen. Es war wie ein Alptraum, den ich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Ich konnte genauso wenig dabei zusehen wie er Nagi und Brad tötete, wie ich es miterleben wollte, wenn er ungehindert das mit mir machen konnte, was er wollte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier her gekommen bin um dich zu töten?" Seine Finger spielten mit ein paar meiner Haarsträhnen als er sprach. "Ich werde deinen Willen brechen, ich werde deinen Körper benutzen so wie ich es will und du wirst niemanden mehr haben zu dem du gehen kannst und der dir helfen wird."

"SZ wird--"

"SZ wird sich einen Scheißdreck für dich interessieren, Schuldig. Du hast immerhin einen ihrer besten Telepathen getötet, glaubst, dass dir noch irgendjemand helfen wird?" Seine dunklen, blauen Augen bohrten sich in die meinen, als er sprach.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu Nagis Schlafzimmer und der junge Telekinet trat auf den Gang. Sein Blick war sofort von der Szene gefangen, die sich vor ihm abspielte. 

Mit aller Kraft, die mir noch geblieben war, rammte ich McGuinic mein Knie in den Schritt und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. Ohne zu überlegen rannte ich auf Nagi zu, der noch immer bewegungslos auf McGuinic starrte, und zog ihn in Brads Schlafzimmer. Ich konnte nur noch beten, dass ich rechtzeitig eine Waffen finden würde. 

"Versuch Crawford zu wecken", befahl ich Nagi in einem harschen Tonfall. Es war keine Zeit für Nettigkeiten, das wusste er genauso gut wie ich.

Er nickte nur und kniete sich auf das Bett, während ich jede Schublade und jedes Schrankfach nach Crawfords Waffe durchwühlte. Erfolglos wandte ich mich schließlich wieder den beiden anderen zu. Nagi versuchte immer noch eine Reaktion von dem leblos wirkenden Körper vor ihm zu bekommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, bevor er ein leises Wimmern von sich gab und vornüber auf Crawfords Bett fiel. McGuinic hatte ihn, wie Brad, in das reich der Träume geschickt. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein lautes Krachen und die Tür flog auf. 

"Du hast mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart, Schuldig. Es ist viel einfacher beide gleich hier in einem Raum zu erschießen."

McGuinics Gesicht wirkte angespannt und müde, als er sprach. Die Verletzungen hatten ihm anscheinend mehr zugesetzt, als auf dem ersten Blick ersichtlich war. Stolz und das Verlangen nach Rache schienen ihm die Kraft zu geben, die er brauchte um seinen Plan zu vollenden und dennoch konnte ich ein kaum merkliches Zittern sehen, als er seine Waffe auf Crawfords schlafende Form zielte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stellte ich mich in die Schusslinie. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er meinte, dass er mich nicht umbringen würde. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich jemanden so lange mit einer Waffe auf meinen Kopf zielen lassen wie in dieser Nacht und dass das McGuinic war, der diese Waffe hielt, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Blinde Panik ließ meinen Magen sich zusammen-krampfen. Der stetigen Blutverlust und der immer stärker werdende Schmerz der aufgerissenen Schusswunde ließ meinen Kopf leicht werden, die Welt um mich herum begann sich langsam zu drehen.

Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde stand er vor mir und riss mich an seinen Körper. Ohne zu überlegen was ich tat, klammerte ich mich an sein Hemd und schloss die Augen. Alles um mich herum wirkte wie eine einzig große Karussellfahrt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde ohnmächtig werden.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn anblickte, sah ich sein kaltes Lächeln, das mehr über ihn aussagte, als es Worte je können würden. Er war ein Mann, der endlich das erreicht hatte, wofür er so unerbittlich gekämpft hatte. Mein Leben lag in seinen Händen und er würde über mein Schicksal entscheiden. Er war nur einen Augenblick davon entfernt, dass ich ihm endgültig gehören würde, zwei Schüsse trennten mich davon.

"Du willst dich sicher von ihnen verabschieden", meinte Sasha plötzlich, bevor er meine Stirn küsste. 

Crawfords und Nagis Augen öffneten sich gleichzeitig. Im ersten Moment schienen sie beide orientierungslos zu sein, doch als ihr Blick auf McGuinic und die Waffe fiel, die er in der Hand hielt, gefroren sie in ihren Bewegungen.

"Hey, Bradley." Sashas Stimme klang zuckersüß und voller Hohn. "Ich hoffe, du hängst nicht zu sehr an deinem deutschen Spielzeug."

Crawford antwortet nicht, sonder griff langsam nach seiner Brille, die neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lag. Ein kleines selbstgefälliges Lächeln, das so typisch für ihn war, huschte über seine Lippen. Seine braunen Augen schwenkten kurz zu mir, bevor sie auf das Jackett fielen, das neben mir auf einem Stuhl lag.

In diesem Augenblick begriff ich.

So schnell ich konnte drehte ich mich um, griff nach der Waffe, die sicher in dem Holster steckte, entsicherte sie und zielte damit auf McGuinic. Es passierte alles zu schnell, um dass es von einem Menschlichen Auge hätte wahrgenommen werden können. 

Sasha und ich feuerten fast zur gleichen Zeit; er auf Crawford und ich auf ihn. Ich wusste es war zu spät, McGuinic hatte den Schuss bereits abgegeben, Crawford war tot, aber er würde dafür mit seinem eigenen Leben büßen.

Ich lehrte das ganze Magazin bis nur noch das unverkennbare Klicken kam, als ich den Abzug drückte. Schwer atmend sank ich zu Boden, für keine Sekunde wich mein Blick von meinem ehemaligen Mentor. Alles vor mir drehte sich noch stärker als noch ein paar Minuten vorher. Übelkeit stieg langsam in mir hoch.

Eine Hand, die sich auf meine Schulter legte, ließ mich zusammenzucken. Braune Augen drängten sich in mein Blickfeld, bevor mich zwei starke Arme vom Boden hoben und mich auf Brads Bett legten. Nagis Hände öffneten mein inzwischen blutdurchtränktes Hemd und strichen vorsichtig über meinen Bauch.

"Wie hast du...?" Ich musste den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, Crawford verstand.

"Nagi hat sich im letzten Moment daran erinnert, dass er Telekinet ist." Er lächelte leicht, als er einen kurzen Blick zu Nagi warf.

Meine Finger strichen über die kleine Verletzung an Crawfords Augenbraue, die die Kugel hinterlassen hatte, als sie nur knapp seinen Kopf verfehlt hatte.

"Du müsstest in ein Krankenhaus, Schuldig", sagte Nagi beiläufig, während er die Wunde säuberte.

Noch bevor er den Satz vollkommen ausgesprochen hatte, griff ich nach seiner Hand und stieß sie weg.

"Vergiss es, Chibi, ich gehe in keines dieser verdammten weißen Krankenhäuser mit ihrem Desinfektions- und Leichengeruch und diesen schrumpligen alten Schwestern, die nach Gummischuhen stinken!"

Crawford umfasste mein Gesicht und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Seine Finger waren angenehm kühl, als sie auf meinen Wangen lag. Ich wusste nicht ob ich Fieber hatte oder ob es für meine innere Hitze einen anderen Grund gab.

"Kein Krankenhaus, ok?"

"Kein Krankenhaus", wiederholte ich seine Worte.

Crawford flüsterte meinen wahren Namen, als Nagi begann den ersten Stich zu setzen. Er war so ungewohnt sanft, als ob er Angst hatte, dass ich zu Staub zerfallen würde, wenn er auch nur ein falsches Wort sagte. Immer wieder wisperte er mir bedeutungslose Dinge in mein Ohr, die mich beruhigen sollten. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich viel in eine tiefen, traumlose Ohnmacht.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Die nächste Woche hielt mich Crawford konstant auf Schlaftabletten. Das einzige was ich in dieser Zeit tat, war schlafen, hin und wieder die Toilette benutzen und jeden Tag ein paar Gläser Wasser leeren. Am 5. Tag wachte ich auf und blickte in Nagis schlafendes Gesicht, der zusammengerollt neben mir lag. Für eine Zeitlang lag ich einfach nur da und betrachtete ihn. 

Unwillkürlich musste ich an die Zeit mit McGuinic denken. Nagi und ich sind uns damals auf eine Weise näher gekommen, die ich jetzt nicht mehr zulassen würde. Es war Faszination, die mich damals zu ihm getrieben hatte. Faszination für seine großen, dunklen Augen, seinen makellosen Körper und diese Aura, die er konstant auszustrahlen schien und die regelrecht ‚Beschütze mich' rief. Diese Nähe hatte in mehr als nur einer Nacht meinen letzten Funken Verstand und Hoffnung erhalten. Er war einer der Gründe weshalb ich mich nicht aufgegeben hatte. Nachdem Farfarello von McGuinic getötet worden war, klammerte ich mich verbissener als jemals zuvor an den Gedanken, dass Nagi und ich der letzte verbleibende Teil von Schwarz waren und ein Schwarz lässt sich von nichts unterkriegen.

Der zweite Grund weshalb ich mich nie McGuinics Willen gefügt hatte, war die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. Ich hatte zu viel in meinem Leben erlebt, um alles noch einmal passieren zu lassen. Diese Schwäche, die mich an die Jahre meiner Ausbildung wie Fesseln an SZ, Rosenkreuz und McGuinic gebunden hatte, drohte mich erneut zu überkommen, seit McGuinic wieder in mein Leben getreten war. Und das war etwas, was ich einfach nicht geschehen lassen konnte. Er selbst hatte mich gelehrt stark zu sein, ohne Reue und voller Stolz für das was ich war. Und niemand, nicht mal mein Lehrer selbst, konnte mir das wieder nehmen.

Allerdings fühlte ich mich auf irgendeine Weise leer, seit Sasha gestorben war. Er war die einzige Person gewesen, die für mich noch einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit dargestellt hatte, und mit seinem Tod war diese Vergangenheit endgültig verschwunden und die Zukunft war, zumindest für mich, so unsicher wie noch nie. Ich wusste nicht was mich erwartet oder wie es weiter gehen sollte. Schwarz war nicht mehr das, was es wahr, ich war nicht mehr derjenige, der ich war, alles hatte sich verändert.

Erfolglos versuchte ich aufzustehen ohne Nagi dabei zu wecken; seine Augen öffneten sich, bevor ich den ersten Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt hatte:

"Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, Crawford will, dass du in ein paar Tagen einsatzfähig bist, wir haben einen Auftrag. Schwarz ist nicht effizient genug, wenn eines der Teammitglieder verletzt ist."

Ungläubig sah ich ihn an. Einsatzfähig? Effizienz des Teams? 

"Du wirst von Tag zu Tag mehr wie Crawford."

Nagi drehte sich kurz um und schenkte mir ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss und sich zurück auf mein Bett legte.

"Du liebst ihn. Es kann also nicht so schlimm sein so zu werden wie Crawford." /2/

Ich schenkte seinen Worten keine Beachtung, es war einfach noch nicht die Zeit sich mit solchen Dingen auseinander zu setzen. Andere Dinge -wichtigere Dinge- bedurften zuerst einer Klärung, bevor ich mich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten auseinandersetzen konnte.

Langsam verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging ich in das Wohnzimmer. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, es würde nicht mehr lang dauern und Crawford würde kommen; sei es nur um nach der Gesundheit des Schwarz-Telepathen zu sehen. Noch bevor ich mich auf das Sofa setzen konnte, hörte ich wie die Appartementtür geöffnet wurde.

Ich stand mitten in dem großen Zimmer, als Crawford den Raum betrat. In seinen Händen hielt er ein paar Zeitungen, Briefe und andere Unterlagen. Ohne auf mich zu achten zog er sein Jackett aus und schmiss es auf den nächst besten Stuhl. 

Vielleicht hatte sich doch nicht alles geändert; Crawford schien noch immer noch der gleiche unterkühlte Bastard zu sein, der er schon immer war.

Was erwartete ich von ihm? Dass er auf mich zugestürmt kommt und mir verspricht, dass alles wieder gut wird? Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so fehl am Platz gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Ich ging einige Schritte auf Crawford zu, bevor seine Worte mich stoppten:

"Du solltest nicht so viel laufen, Schuldig. Geh zurück in dein Zimmer."

Ich ignorierte seine Aufforderung. 

Die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der Sasha uns alle fast getötet hätte und dann selbst durch meine Hand gestorben war, kroch ungewollt in meinen Kopf. Brad hatte gewusst was passieren sollte und dennoch, obwohl es in seiner Macht gelegen hätte alles zu ändern, hatte er den Dingen seinen Lauf gelassen. Er hatte mir sein und Nagis Leben anvertraut. 

"Die Nacht vor fünf Tagen...was..."

Seine Augen studierten mich für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder den Papieren in seiner Hand zuwandte und zu der Couch in der Mitte des Zimmers ging. Ich wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte oder gar welche Fragen ich stellen wollte und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter diese Nacht steckte, als Crawford jemals bereit war, zuzugeben. 

"Crawford, was..." 

Seine Blick durchbohrte mich, als er mich ansah. Er wusste, das ich Fragen hatte, die einer Antwort bedurften, man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Doch lag noch irgendetwas anderes als nur dieses Wissen darin. Nur war es mir einfach nicht möglich diesen Blick zuzuordnen.

"Wie viel hast du gewusst?" Platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus. Ich wusste selbst nicht wie ich auf diese Frage kam, ich stellte sie einfach. 

Für einen Moment zögere Crawford ,bevor er antwortete: 

"Über McGuinic? Nicht viel. Über seine Methoden? Genug."

Langsam ging ich auf den Sessel, der gegenüber der Couch stand, auf der Crawford saß, zu und setzte mich auf die Armlehne. Die eben gesagten Worte fügten sich von selbst in die leeren Stellen, die sich wie schwarze Löcher in meinem Kopf aufgetan hatten.

"Du hast angerufen, als Farfarello von ihm getötet worden war. Hattest--"

"Eine Vision", unterbrach er mich. "Ich hatte eine Vision von seinem Tod, hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Deshalb habe ich euch damals angerufen."

"Wie viel hast du von Schwarz gewusst als du nicht hier warst?" 

Nachdem ich die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verspürte ich plötzlich den Drang aufzustehen und aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. Die Antwort auf diese Frage schien mir wie der Schüssel zu allem, was in der Zeit von der Abwesenheit des ehemaligen Schwarz-Leaders, passiert war.

Erneut dieses Zögern, diesmal konnte ich Crawfords Unentschlossenheit sogar spüren. Es machte mich nervös ihn so zu sehen. Wenn Brad Crawford diese Art Gefühle zeigte, gab es für jeden anderen einen Grund die Stadt so schnell wie nur möglich zu verlassen oder sich gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

"Mein Wissen spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. McGuinic existiert nicht mehr, Schwarz hat zwar Verluste erlitten, aber unsere Ziele sind trotz allem die gleichen geblieben."

Crawford stand plötzlich auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, seine Dokumente lagen vergessen auf dem Sofa.

"Bullshit. McGuinic ist tot, du bist wieder hier und alles ist wieder beim Alten? Das ist Schwachsinn. Du müsstest wissen, dass nichts so einfach ist. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du warst nicht dabei als er..."

Meine eigenen Worte ließen mich verstummen. Das Puzzle fügte sich langsam zusammen. 

"Du hast es gewusst? Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, was McGuinic mit uns machen wird?"

Crawford stand nur schweigend vor mir, sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, keine einzige Gefühlsregung war in seinen Augen sichtbar.

"Du gottverdammter, elender Scheißkerl hast alles gewusst und nichts dagegen getan."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte ich mich um und ging auf die Wohnzimmertür zu.

"Es stand nicht in meiner Macht etwas gegen McGuinic zu unternehmen."

Ohne mich umzudrehen antwortete ich, meine Stimme klang hol und emotionslos: "Und du denkst, dass ich die Macht und die Kraft hatte, mich gegen ihn zu wehren, Brad? Du bist ein Narr, wenn du das wirklich glaubst."

In dem Moment, als ich den Raum verlassen wollte, spürte ich eine Hand, die sich mit einem festen Griff um meinen linken Arm schloss. Ich hatte Crawford nicht kommen hören, er stand plötzlich einfach hinter mir. Aus Reflex versuchte ich mich von ihm loszureißen, doch für keinen Augenblick ließ er von mir ab.

"Du hattest die Kraft ihn zu töten."

Ein beißendes Lachen entkam mir. Er hätte für keine Sekunde gezögert die Waffe auf mich und McGuinic zu richten, wenn er es für notwendig erachtet hätte. 

Es gelang mir mich in seinem Griff zu drehen, so dass ich ihm in sein Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Seit wann hat der große Brad Crawford es nötig seine Untergebenen zu belügen?

Mein Rücken berührte die Wand, als er mich weiter nach hinten drängte.

"Es war reine Kalkulation, nicht mehr. Du hattest deine Rache, Ich hatte mein Team wieder und McGuinic war endgültig aus unserem Leben verschwunden."

Endlich wurden Tatsachen geschaffen, endlich bekam ich die Antworten auf meine Fragen, die wie Gift durch meine Gedanken flossen. Es waren vielleicht nicht die Worte die ich hören wollte, aber es war die Wahrheit, die ich die letzten Tage vergeblich gesucht hatte. Eine Lebendigkeit schlich durch meinen Körper, die mir schon fast fremd geworden war.

"Keine Gefühle und Sentimentalitäten, was?" 

Crawford nickte. "Du kennst die Spielregeln, Schuldig."

"Zu gut. Du kennst sie ebenfalls und trotzdem hast du mir vertraut."

Ich lehnte mich ein Stück nach vorn und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Deine Visionen sind nie hundertprozentig, das weiß selbst ich. Wir hätten alle sterben können, Crawford, und es wäre deine Schuld gewesen."

Bevor er Antworten konnte, zwängte ich mich zwischen Crawford und der Wand, an die er mich regelrecht gepresst hatte, hervor.

"Wie glaubst du, wie es weitergeht?" 

Es war mehr als Ironie, dass er genau die Frage stellte die mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um. Seine Worte ließen mich unsicher werden. Ich dachte, alles was Crawford bereit war zu sagen, hätte er bereits gesagt. 

"Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe mir das zu sagen, oh du mein allwissender Führer?"

Sein Zeigefinger strich plötzlich über meine Wange, bevor ich ihn mit meiner Hand wegschlug. 

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das jetzt zulassen würde?"

"Du hast es damals zugelassen."

Erstaunt und etwas ungläubig blickte ich ihn an. Wieso zog er den Vergleich zwischen jetzt und der Nacht bevor McGuinic bei Schwarz ankam? Egal ob er sich dem bewusst war oder nicht, Crawford hatte ein Thema angeschnitten, dem ich mich noch nicht stellen wollte. Die Wunden, die in den Nächten mit Sasha wieder aufgerissen worden und neu entstanden sind, waren noch zu frisch.

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich damals darum angefleht hatte, Crawford."

"Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen?" 

Noch bevor ich fragen konnte wie er das meinte, sprach Crawford weiter:

"Du langst halb nackt vor mir auf dem Küchenboden, was hast du gedacht, was ich mit dir machen werden?"

Ganz ruhig, nur nicht überreagieren. Ich atmete tief durch, schloss meine Augen und zählte bis 10. Danach öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, blickte in Crawfords zynisch grinsendes Gesicht und beschloss bis 20 zu zählen. 

"Du...verfluchter, kleiner..." Kein Fluch hätte ausdrücken können was ich in diesem Moment für Crawford empfand.

Dieser Bastard lies alles aussehen, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt gewesen mit mir zu schlafen. Oh, schaut, da liegt Schuldig. Ficken wir ihn bis er nicht mehr auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen kann. Ich wollte ihm dieses Grinsen mit meiner Faust aus dem Gesicht schlagen, ich wollte mit dem nächst besten Gegenstand so lange einschlagen bis er ohnmächtig vor mir liegt, ich wollte in mit bloßen Händen umbringen. Noch bevor ich zu einem Schlag ausholen konnte, spürte ich Brads Hände, die sich um meine Handgelenke schlossen, und mich erneut gegen die Wand hinter mir drängten.

"Bereust du, was passiert ist, Schuldig? Ich habe es nicht bereut, keine Sekunde davon." Seine Stimme war nicht spottend wie ich es erwartet hatte, Wärme und ein wenig Hoffnung schwangen in ihr mit.

Der Griff um meine Handgelenke war trotz seiner Stärke nicht brutal, Crawford war nicht darauf aus mir weh zu tun oder mich zu verletzen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sollte ich?"

Seine Hände schlossen sich um mein Gesicht und zwangen mich ihn anzublicken.

"Diese Nacht, Schuldig, sehe ich als ein Geschenk. Ich hätte schon viel eher mit dir schlafen können, mit oder gegen deinen Willen; ich hätte mir das genommen was ich wollte und es wäre mir egal gewesen."

Ich erhaschte einen Bruchteil seiner Gedanken oder besser gesagt seiner Erinnerung: Es war der Moment vor 7 Jahren als ich aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen bin und er mich das erste mal sah. In seinen Augen sah ich zu dünn, krank und viel zu jung für einen Job wie den eines Killers aus. Und dennoch wunderschön.

"Du hättest--"

"Ich habe es nicht getan, weil du mir nie egal warst", unterbrach er mich.

"Bastard."

Ich benutzte das Wort relativ häufig seit er wieder in Tokyo war, doch diesmal schwang Humor, den auch er hörte, in meiner Stimme mit.

Noch während ich über das, was in den letzten Minuten gesagt wurde, nachdachte, schloss mich Crawford in seine Arme. Für einen Moment spannte sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper an. Es war schwierig für mich geworden die Nähe von jemanden zu akzeptieren. Sasha hatte tiefere Spuren hinterlassen, als mir bewusst gewesen war. Crawford spürte ebenfalls diese Veränderung. 

"Hattest du Angst?"

"Vor ihm? Nie."

Ich spürte wie sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. 

Lügner. Das Wort lag unausgesprochen zwischen uns im Raum.

"Es ist dein Verdienst, dass er tot ist."

Brads Worte klangen, als ob mich davon überzeugen müsste, dass dies die ultimative Wahrheit zu allem war, was Sasha, oder vielmehr seinen Tod, betraf.

"Es war nicht mein Verdienst, Brad."

"Schuldig, du hast--"

"Du hast mir den Weg gezeigt, Crawford, ich habe diesen Weg beschritten und Nagi ist nie von deiner Seite gewichen. Manche Kriege kann man nicht allein gewinnen und das weißt du."

"Genauso wenig wie man sie allein verlieren kann", flüsterte er leise.

Seine Finger spielten mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste ich mich daran erinnern, dass es Brad und nicht Sasha war, der mich in seinen Armen hielt. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Körper, auf seinen Atem, der regelmäßig über meinen Hals strich und diesen Geruch, der so einmalig war und den ich mehr vermisst hatte, als mir bewusst war.

Es war anders als mit McGuinic, es fühlte sich gut an. Crawford war sicher kein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, der mich für den Rest seines Lebens auf Händen tragen würde und mir jeden Tag Rosen schenkt. Er war, wie ich auch, ein Killer. Er war ein Mann, der wusste was er wollte und wie er es erreichte, ohne dabei irgendwelche Hindernisse zu scheuen. 

Und das war genau dass was ich brauchte. Wo ich unsicher war, stand er für Entschlossenheit. Wo ich nicht weiter wusste, führte er mich zu meinem Ziel. Wo ich zu viel nachdachte, handelte Crawford. Er bot mir den Halt, den ich verloren hatte. McGuinic war meine Vergangenheit, Schwarz und damit auch Crawford waren meine Zukunft.

Ich war etwas überrascht, als er mich plötzlich küsste. Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Kuss, seine Lippen legten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf meine, bevor er sein Gesicht erneut in meinen Haaren vergrub. 

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich in diesem Moment. Crawford hatte mich benutzt und mir gleichzeitig seine Gefühle gestanden. Er hatte mir Vertraut und dennoch allein für sich gehandelt. Er hatte mich meinem Schicksal überlassen ohne auch nur einmal etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Konnte ich ihm verzeihen? Dachte er wirklich, dass wir einfach dort weitermachen könnten, wo wir aufgehört hatten?

Und als ich hier an die Wand gelehnt stand, meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und spürte wie der Arm um meine Hüfte mich noch ein Stück enger an ihn zog, wusste ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte als ihm zu verzeihen.

Ich hatte eine Schwäche, die mir jeglichen eigenen Willen raubte: Er war meine Schwäche. Brad Crawford hatte mehr Bedeutung in meinem Leben, als es McGuinic je hatte. Sasha hat mich verletzt, mein Inneres nach Außen gekehrt und mich immer wieder aufs Neue gedemütigt, aber er hatte nie die Macht mich zu brechen. Crawford hingegen schaffte es ohne sich darüber bewusst zu werden. Er tat es einfach mit einer Umarmung, einem Kuss, mit dieser sanften Gewalt. Mein Leben lag bereits in seinen Händen, mein Körper war sein. Und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und meine Seele würde ebenfalls ihm gehören. Er war wie der Teufel: Wenn man ihm vertraute, büßte man für ewig, aber vielleicht sollte es mir durch ihn gelingen diesen längst vergangenen Schmerz erneut zu vergessen. 

~~Owari~~ 

/1/ Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ich kann mich bei diesem crawfordschen Lichtspielen ohne Ende amüsieren. 

/2/ Nagi ist eigentlich der einzige der Schuldigs Gefühle auf den Punkt bringt. Etwas sonderbar, vielleicht, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie Schuldig in feurige Liebesgeständnisse ausbricht.

PS: (allein für Ogon) War kein Problem, dass es 'nen Tag später kam, ich bin dir auf jeden Fall dankbar, dass du das betan übernommen hast. Übrigens ist Finis lateinisch (zugegeben, ich wäre auch nicht drauf gekommen, wenn ich's nicht wissen würde ^^" *mit klugscheißern aufhört*), habs aber einfach mal in owari umbenannt, was den meisten geläufiger sein dürfte. 


End file.
